A Most Beautiful Mind
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "There's going to be cake and ice cream right, Sasuke?" "I'll take care of it. And why will I take care of it?" "Sasuke." "Hm?" "Cause you're Sasuke." "Cause I'm Sasuke." The raven repeated, smiling sadly as Itachi dropped his spoon. It wasn't everyday that someone befriended Sasuke's mentally disabled aniki. Still, it wasn't like he owed the handsome blond anything. Narusasu AU
1. Prologue

**A Most Beautiful Mind**

 **Hi, guys. Another Fic here. I wanted this to be different as well. It is still Narusasu, of course, but Itachi is a very major supporting character in this fic. Naruto may seem different, but he's still the kind-hearted, bright-spirited, bundle of joy we know. In this fic, I wanted to tackle mental stigmas I see around me and express the way I feel about those with mental disabilities, hence the title. No you don't have to watch A Beautiful Mind to read this. However, there are two completely different minds that will help us understand the beauty of life. A Beautiful Mind isn't what inspired me to write this. I was actually watching a movie with my grandmother on lifetime (*Please tell me you know this if you're American*): What's Eating Gilbert Grape? That movie inspired me to write this fic.**

 **PS. Naruto is not attracted to** _ **everyone**_ **in this fic. He just has this certain ability to him. You'll see. *Silent giggles***

 **Prologue**

Naruto bit his lip harshly as he explored some more of his new home. Konoha wasn't the best choice, but the man knew that the town had a reputation of judging things which were not understood.

Of course he wouldn't fit in perfectly, but standing alone and righteous was something he'd been famous for. For a long time too.

The man stared out his window with a soft smile; how contrasting it was to the darkness that upheld the town.

The gloom of the fall day crept into him like the damp into bare timber. It seeped into his pores, travelling to his heart which beat more morosely. Even the bird song came to him as if from a deep well rather than high in the trees. Then from under the steady blanket of grey cloud came a steady rain that moved like a mist in chaotic directions but was thick enough to soak an old man's cloth cap and the newspaper under his arm.

Even so while the gloom slumped over him, as if to protect him from the good of the world, Naruto's mood did not dwindle. It was almost as if the sun kept shining in his mind. "Of course." He muttered in wonderment, biting his fingernail and attempting to find the smallest drop of sunlight behind the grey clouds.

"The infinite universe, observed to be 13.8 billion years old, expands light travelled from all those years ago. And yet, it still infinitely expands. That's only part of the universe we've known. But, my mood is brightened on a day research shows dwindles a man's mood. Could it be that what is stated is true; does it instead set its radius at about 46 billion light-years?"

Naruto smiled brightly, his face shining in pure delight. "Than that means that light…." The man gasped and turned from the window, still lost in his own world. "I have to write this down."

"So you're the genius, un?" A sly voice muttered.

Naruto looked up, strawn and a long way from his creative thoughts. The man leaning against the door before him was a neighbor who, immediately after scanning Naruto's frame, had offered a hand in moving the blond's belongings in the home.

His eyes, the same color as Naruto's, were slanted and exotic; some kind of void galaxy. His hair, the same color as Naruto's, was half pulled into a high ponytail while a long bang covered one of his eyes. Even as someone who looked so mischievous, Naruto perceived the man to be simply beautiful; it was wonderful how there were so many different kinds of people in the world, all who seemed wonderful.

"I wouldn't say genius." The blond proposed, rubbing his neck. "I'm just an ordinary man with a lot to lose is all."

The exotic man's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? It's the gossip of the town. You've written twelve best-selling books and have a Doctor of Philosophy in both Astrophysics and Psychology, un." The man smirked. "Not to mention they say that you have the power to bring out the best in people. Which makes me wonder, why the hell a town like this?"

Naruto's own eyes lit up. "Hold on." The man nearly skipped over toward a whiteboard. Grabbing a marker, he signalled the unknown man over. "What's your name?"

"Deidara."

Naruto looked away from the board to smile at the shorter man. "A beautiful name." He muttered.

Deidara's cheeks turned a bright red. "You're really blunt, aren't you? I see why they say you're odd."

"Well look here, Deidara. What you're about to see will amaze you. I've solved hundreds of equations and helped countless people, but there was something missing. And that was the human."

"The human?" Deidara questioned in confusion.

"Not just the human, but his or her beauty. What makes a human so beautiful? What's different about us, you know? I've come here to research and observe the town's people."

Deidara smiled and laughed a little. "Don't you think that you took a wrong turn to Konoha?"

"What do you mean?"

Deidara smirked and his eyes trailed over Naruto's athletic build and handsome face. "So I guess there is some 'dumb athlete' in that genius brain of yours. What I mean, genius, Konoha isn't the place you want to find the beauty in people. It's dark and creepy and secluded. Not to mention your neighbors are the hunchbacks of the village."

"My neighbors?"

"Un. You'll find that out real soon. The main thing is, you should be careful. Konoha isn't some town that has beauty."

Naruto smiled softly and genuinely. "Well, Deidara. I need to believe that something extraordinary is possible."

If you want beauty here, you'd have to do something amazing, like change people's hearts. You can only do that by learning about them."

Naruto gasped once more. Bluntly, the 22-year-old reached forward and touched Deidara's face so softly. "You're a genius." he whispered in awe. "I have to finish unpacking so that I can start."

With that, he ran from the room, writing swiftly in the air with his finger.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he arose to a loud knock on their front door. "Ugh. Could you get tha-" He cut himself off with a small sigh. "Of course" He muttered in disappointment. Only he was stable, capable, and able to do anything around the house.

Just as he stood and slipped out of bed, a raspy voice, once soft like an angel he could hardly remember, groaned and spoke in its drunken haze. A thrown bottle of alcohol crashing against the wall in frustration followed. "One of you get the fucking door."

Sasuke cringed at his mother's words, hoping and praying to the Gods that Itachi didn't hear them.

When he sighed, his bottom lip jutted out, redirecting the airflow to his long bangs. For that brief moment, his black hair fanned upwards before resettling just over his eyes.

His sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left him with melancholy instead of relief.

Pulling on some loose shorts, the teen walked out of his small room, staring into the eyes of his small home. Another loud knock broke him out of his demeaning gaze and he grumbled.

Just as he reached the door, a searing pain went through his big toe and the raven tripped. A louder knock and Sasuke's dark eyes darted to the only object that desired his demise.

Itachi's Omnibot, Charmy Baku.

With a sigh, the 19-year-old grabbed the toy and stood. "Aniki…" he mumbled softly.

Walking to the door, the man opened it with a hard glare. "What is it?"

"Uchiha-san. It's your brother!"

The Uchiha attempted to ignore how his heart rate increased at Gaara's shocked claim. "What? What happened?"

Gaara inhaled and exhaled. "He's climbed the water tower all by himself. Some people are throwing small pebbles. They think he'll come down."

"What?!" Without stopping to put on his shoes or a coat, the teen left the home.

He glanced next door to his home, finding a young man moving things from his truck, muttering to himself. Although his words were faint, the man's excitement got the better of him at one moment and he nearly screamed. "Of course! The vector fields were never rational. My solution is elegant, but ultimately incorrect."

With that, Sasuke watched as Deidara, a former friend of Itachi's, entered the front door. "Hey, genius, you gonna keep muttering solutions about light, or are you going to bring that table in?"

The man looked up in sudden fright, caught Sasuke's eyes, blushed and looked away.

Careful to avoid any attention from the nasty Deidara, Sasuke continued to stride and follow Gaara.

The water tower was only around the corner, and while it had been rusty, old, and moldy, Sasuke and Itachi's best memories dangled on each leg of that tower. Even before the accident, the water tower was their haven.

Sasuke nearly grumbled when he saw about seven to twelve people around the tower, staring up at Itachi as he climbed the tower and sang lightly.

"Sasuke come and find me! Sasuke you'll never find me!"

Some people began to laugh and mutter to themselves. "He's so fucking dumb. Like, how does he-"

"You're making me sick." Sasuke told the woman, cutting her off. "I'm going to throw up. Now, why don't you go and find your own fucking business."

The woman gasped and covered her child's ear. "I have no reason to deserve this." With that she pulled her son along and away, the other onlookers following suit.

Gaara had been the last man standing, looking on nervously up at the singing 24 year old. Sasuke smiled at his childhood friend. "Gaara, don't worry. I can take it from here."

The redhead nodded and walked off, now believing that Sasuke had everything under control.

When the raven stood alone, he took the time to observe his older brother. His pants were now dirty, maybe from the mud the rain created.

Itachi laughed in delight as he climbed even more. "Sasuke you'll never find me!"

The younger Uchiha covered his mouth to contain his giggle. "So cute." He whispered.

What the town deemed stupid, Sasuke deemed his brother's illness to be misunderstood. No matter the accident three years prior, Itachi was still intelligent and wonderful, sometimes seeing things _normal_ people couldn't.

"Match in the gas tank, boom boom!" Sasuke yelled.

He immediately regretted it as Itachi grew excited, almost letting go of the tower as he turned excitedly. "Match in the gas tank, boom boom. Sasuke, you found me!"

The 19 year old laughed. "Of course I would! Now come on down so I can take you a bath!"

Itachi shook his head and shoulders crazily. "You have to reach me first, Sasuke!"

The younger of the two began climbing the water tower. Once he reached Itachi, he grabbed a large pale hand. "Now will you come down?"

Itachi absentmindedly nodded and let Sasuke drag him down the tower. Once they reached the ground, Sasuke dusted the older man's pants off, and closed his jacket.

Despite the sheer fact that Itachi suffered from both Dependent Personality Disorder and Severe Developmental Disorder, Sasuke stood proud that the man had dressed himself and climbed the tower alone.

It was duly noted that Itachi's shirt was inside-out and backward, but it was the principle that counted.

The Uchiha put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's the last time, alright?" He questioned referring to the water tower.

Itachi picked his nose and nodded, staring off into space. "Yeah."

"Hn. Come on, let's go." He began dragging his brother back around the corner.

"But I wanna go back up there again." Itachi whined. Still, he let Sasuke drag him back to the house.

When they reached their home, the blond man Sasuke saw earlier was closing his moving truck. He once again glanced at Sasuke and Itachi, smiling oddly, as if he didn't know human contact was a real thing.

"Oh...uh...hello again."

Itachi turned at the sound of his voice and waved drastically. "Hi. My name's Itachi and this is my brother, Sasuke!"

Instead of the eye-narrowing Sasuke grew used to; Instead of the look of surprise or even the laugh, the man smiled even brighter.

"Oh really? My name's Naruto. I'm new in town. Doing a project…" He trailed off and Sasuke took it as a sign to move along.

"Come on Tachi." He muttered.

But the older man wouldn't budge; he stood still, his eyes squinted in wonderment at Naruto and his fingers between his teeth. "What kind of project?"

Naruto smiled. "Nothing big. It's just I'm attempting to find the beauty of life in the human. My equations are tremendous."

His eyes trailed over to Sasuke, who had been glaring the whole time. "You should go into your home now. Since you only have shorts on. Although you hold absolute advantage in knowing that colds can only be spread through germs, your comparative advantage does not suit well. In fact, nature is winning if you do get sick."

Sasuke understood nothing that came out of the blond man's mouth. "What?"

Naruto smiled. "I mean that your feet has stepped on mud and ground. They should be thoroughly cleaned."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged Itachi along into their home, missing the flash of embarrassment in Naruto's eyes.

"Go take off your clothes, Tachi. You need a bath."

Itachi nodded and ran to his room. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and began running the water.

Walking back out, the teen began to pick up things on the living room floor. Itachi's toys; their mother's beer bottles; and some miscellaneous trash items.

He sighed softly. The sigh was resigned and weary. It signaled the end of deliberate effort and the beginning of passive deterioration. It was a sigh so quiet that it went unnoticed, it's sound and it's movement dissipated out into the vastness of the world and made no effect at all. It was not the start of any butterfly effect. But in the young man's life it was a pivotal turning point. It was the moment he gave up.

So many years ago, life was great. But after the accident, everything had changed.

* * *

 _Sasuke grumbled as he watched Itachi stand on his toes to kiss his longtime boyfriend, Kisame. He and his father were the only two within the car as of now._

 _Both silently waited on Mikoto, who was still fixing her makeup in the house and Itachi who was giving an awfully long goodbye to Kisame._

 _The Uchiha family were attending a high end restaurant on this night, celebrating Itachi's third year of college. The 21 year old would only be in town for the next two weeks. After that, he would leave again. Which was why Sasuke only held belief to the man sitting in the car with him; his father. His father was his hero. He wasn't an alcoholic like their mother. And he wasn't always gone like Itachi._

 _The sixteen year old turned to his father. "How come Tachi gets to have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"_

 _Fugaku turned with a bright smile to his younger son. "Because he's older. When you turn eighteen, you can have a girlfriend...or boyfriend."_

 _Sasuke blushed in embarrassment when his father turned back around. "But tousan, that doesn't make any sense. Tachi dated Kisame since they were in their eighth year of school. What's the real reason I can't date anyone?"_

 _Fugaku said nothing, making his son inch closer from his seat toward the front. "Tousan?"_

" _Tousan!?"_

 _Fugaku laughed and turned back. "Okay, you caught me. The real reason I don't want you dating anyone is that I want to keep you innocent for a long as possible. You're the innocent one, alright?"_

" _But why?" Sasuke whined._

 _Fugaku tickled Sasuke's stomach, making the teen laugh and yank away. "So that I can continue to smother you with undenying love."_

" _Haha, tousan, stop." When he calmed down, he smiled at his father. "You mean it?"_

 _Fugaku rubbed his head. "I mean it, kid. You're the innocent one. Never forget that. Fugaku's little bundle of innocence. But you have to be quiet about. Unless your brother will get jealous."_

 _Sasuke nodded and put a finger to his lips as Mikoto and Itachi got into the car._

 _Fugaku winked at his youngest and turned to his wife. "That everything?"_

 _Mikoto huffed and pulled a small alcohol bottle from her purse. Taking a sip of it, she nodded. Fugaku sighed in pity and then turned to his oldest son. "Kiss your boyfriend enough, kid?"_

 _Itachi blushed and lowered in his seat. "Tousan." He whined just as Sasuke had earlier._

 _Fugaku laughed and turned to start up the car. "Alright. Aren't you all excited for this family dinner?"_

 _Mikoto grumbled softly and Itachi gave a soft smile; Sasuke laughed. "I am tousan."_

" _That's the spirit, small duck. Itachi, take tips from your brother." Fugaku joked. He did not say anything to Mikoto because the man did not expect anything from his alcoholic wife. "He's always happy. Even when he was younger. When you gave him a pickle, he was so happy. The kid disappeared for five minutes."_

 _Fugaku laughed very hard. "He came back and showed me a fly and he says 'daddy, I killed a fly.' I'm watching him eat his pickle and I say 'how did you kill it all by yourself.' He smiles at me in between bites and he says 'I hit it with my pickle.'"_

 _Itachi began laughing haphazardly._

" _Maybe because he has a boyfriend. That's why he's always happy." Itachi smirked._

 _Sasuke blushed and glared hard. "I do not."_

 _Fugaku laughed heartily. "Sasuke, please don't say it's one of those dorky boys at school. If you're going to marry someone, marry someone smart...like that Neji kid or Ino."_

 _Sasuke laughed. "No...Ino and Neji are wimpy tousan."_

" _Look who's picky."_

" _Speaking of my friends, today Gaara and I were sitting at the table. And we were sitting next to aniki's old friend, Hidan."_

" _The really religious one?" his father questioned._

" _Hai. So Gaara's nose started bleeding and I tried to give him napkins, but he turned to Hidan and said 'hail satan.' Hidan completely spazzed out, tousan. He hit his head on the ground and went home for the rest of the day."_

 _Itachi laughed and Fugaku shook his head. "That's odd, small duck."_

" _Tousan?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Can we turn up some music?"_

" _Sure, kid."_

 _The clan head leaned foward to turn up the dial._

" _Fugaku, pay at-"_

 _In that instant, he lost the opportunity to evade a newly broken-down car without its lights on. Even if he'd been paying attention, he would have been hard pressed to make the manoeuvre. As it was, Mikoto barely had time to scream before the air bags knocked her back and sideways._

 _At the last second, Sasuke jumped. His body hit the hood of the car and he screamed. His bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. His lungs contracted with such force that he was afraid they would fold into themselves. His torso and head smashed up against the windshield while his arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement his body was going. The world must have kept flickering its figurative light switch because his vision kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled his ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackles of bones. Then suddenly, everything became light. He was flying through the air, his broken body almost limp from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before._

* * *

The doctors had called it a miracle. Sasuke was the only one to fly out of the car, but he lived. Lived in the hospital for four weeks, wondering where his family was and why they hadn't come to see him.

It was only after he was released had they told him he needed to pick up his brother. Only after when they told him Fugaku, his father, his best friend, his hero, did not survive the crash. Only after when his mother had been lying at home all those weeks.

But what hurt the most was having to pick Itachi up and wondering so hard what had happened to his brother. Once going to college with a full ride, Itachi had become childlike three years ago.

The doctors said that the car had flipped so many times that Itachi had become disorientated before he even sustained the concussion that had him drifting in and out of consciousness.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and stood, wiping his hands clean and leaving his solitude. "Tachi? You ready?"

He opened Itachi's door, finding the man running around his room in only his underwear. He'd been singing his favorite song, Cherry Blossom, as he jumped all over the bed.

"How happy, spring has come over the Sumida,

Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams,

Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms,

How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?"

He looked up and smiled at Sasuke. "Brother, did you see me singing?"

"I heard you." Sasuke stated, satisfying his older brother. "Now come on so you can be clean."

Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and led him to the bathroom, stripping him down and placing him into the bathtub.

Tsunade had told him well that Itachi wasn't able to clean by himself, eat by himself, or even live by himself. So Sasuke had grown the hands for him. Sasuke had learned to walk for him. Sasuke became Itachi's mind.

He smiled as Itachi shook water from his head, creating splatters over him as well. "Haha. Calm down, Tachi. You'll get clean soon."

"If I did this alone, do you think I coulda drownded, Sasuke." Sasuke did not answer quickly enough because Itachi out his thumb to his chest. "Nuh-uh. 'Cause I'm a big boy, right, Sasuke?"

"You're a big boy." The nineteen year old confirmed.

Just as he lathered up his brother's soft hair, there was a soft knock on the door. Presuming that his mother had now sobered, the teen nodded. "Come in."

But as the newcomer spoke, Sasuke shook his head. Kisame's voice was a baritone. A comforting power, Itachi once described it before the incident. Before he knew it, Kisame let out a yelp of embarrassment from seeing Itachi in the bathtub. Looking away, he blushed as his own eyes met Sasuke's.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Of all people, Sasuke felt mostly sorry to Kisame. The Marine Biologist had dated his brother when the two were only 13. Mikoto called it puppy love, Fugaku continued to give Kisame the talk, but Sasuke knew it was love. Since he was younger, he knew what Itachi and Kisame used to have was real. Since he was only eight, he knew.

To love was to live, and all Itachi did was love.

* * *

 _Sasuke stood by his dresser, touching his face and staring into the mirror. Poking his cheekbones, the raven wished they were higher. His dull eyes travelled to his stomach, watching as it sucked in._

" _You." He whispered, not looking into the eyes of his enemy. "You are beautiful."_

 _Just as he looked into his own eyes, they filled with tears and Suigetsu's words bit out at him. With his visage contorted, the valedictorian jumped onto his bed, covering his face in agony._

 _A soft knock on the door silenced his sobs. "Yes?" He muttered. He shifted as someone laid next to him. Glancing over, he found Itachi resting his head as well._

" _You're eyes are red." The twenty year old observed._

" _They're not." Sasuke argued, turning away. Although, after a millisecond, the teen turned back to his brother. "Aniki?"_

 _Itachi began to wipe his brother's eyes and softly remove hair from his face. "Yes, Sasuke?"_

" _Do you love Kisame?"_

 _Itachi tensed slightly and then relaxed, as if he'd debriefed the question. With a soft smile of silk, the man laughed. "Yes. I do. I do love Kisame."_

" _What is that?"_

" _What is what?"_

" _Love, brother."_

 _They sat in utter silence for awhile, soft breathing filling their senses. Itachi closed his eyes and gave energy to his smile. "Love is meeting someone that makes you more you. Love is completely opening yourself up to someone, showing off all your weirdness. And them loving you despite all that. They might not agree with you on everything, but they still think you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to this crappy planet. You make the world less crappy for them, and they make it less crappy for you. They make your weird not seem so weird. They make your mess seem less messy._

 _It's complex, otouto. Love is work. Love is dirty. But love is also beautiful. Incredible. Good. Love is something that everyone strives for, not matter how much it may hurt to finally get there. Kami, love hurts, but it hurts so damn good."_

 _Itachi blushed deeply after his speech as Sasuke blinked multiple times at him. "Well. That's what I feel when I'm with Kisame. What brought this on, brother?"_

 _Sasuke looked ahead. "Today, this guy was trying to ask me out in the dining hall. But he spilled his lunch on me. Let's just say it didn't end well. Suigetsu told me that the only thing I actually have going for me is my valedictorian spot. Otherwise I'm an ugly heartless bitch and no one will ever love me."_

 _Itachi shook his head. "I love you." He muttered._

 _The fifteen year old shook his head. "I know. It's just I don't only want that love. I want the love that you and Kisame have. And after today, I don't think-"_

" _Don't say that. Sasuke, one day you will find someone who appreciates your gorgeous face and frightening attitude. Besides, who the hell is Suigetsu anyway? Don't trust people like him.'_

 _Sasuke gave a confused look._

 _Itachi shrugged. "He called you ugly. If he can lie that easily, what the hell else is he capable of?"_

 _The teen's face turned a sweet red and his lips nearly cracked as he smiled wide at his brother._

* * *

After the crash, Itachi remembered Kisame and their friendship. He knew no more. It hurt the man, more than it ever would.

And when the village began to notice Itachi was different, it was just him and Sasuke fighting the world. Kisame had been busy fighting his broken heart.

Eventually, the man had given up his desires for Itachi and continued to help. "I brought the newspaper."

"Shark man!" Itachi yelled, throwing his hands in the air and causing his ex lover to shield the paper.

"Hi, Ita. You look very clean."

Instead of spazzing in excitement, Itachi blushed and brought his knees to his chest.

Sasuke raised a brow and grabbed the newspaper, reading it as Itachi played with the water and Kisame picked his sharp teeth in the mirror.

To his own surprise, he'd found their new next door neighbor shaking the hands of the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Who's this guy?"

Kisame looked back and smiled, crossing his arms. "That's why I showed you. Sasuke, That's Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke remembered the man from this morning; how awkward and rare he seemed. And then he remembered reading the books of Naruto Uzumaki; how intelligent, surprising, and focused the man seemed. He had books by Naruto Uzumaki littered in his home, displaying his fascination with the man's mind.

"That's not him."

"Sasuke, it really is. The kid's a genius. I met him this morning. He's nice. I'd admit, he puts an equation in every sentence and his perspective on life makes things awkward, but he's so damn nice, Sasuke."

"What is he here for?" the Uchiha asked, grabbing a towel and standing his brother up.

"A project...something about the beauty of humans."

Sasuke snorted as he, Itachi, and Kisame left the bathroom. "Wrong village then. Why not Gaara's old village, Suna?"

"I thought that too. There are few intelligent minds in this town. Take it this way….he'll sit alone outside one night, maybe reading or thinking. Maybe he'll start thinking and he's got no one to tell him what's so and what isn't. Not here, at least. Maybe if he sees something, he doesn't know if it's right or not. He can't turn to anyone here and ask if they see it too. They won't know. They've got nothing to measure by."

Sasuke nodded as he dressed Itachi. "There. All clean."

"When's kaasan waking up, Sasuke?"

"When she's sober."

"From that juice stuff she drinks?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm hungry." Itachi whined.

"Come on. I'll make you something. You hungry, Kis?"

The marine biologist nodded. "I'll hang around today. I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

Itachi sat down at the table. "Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi laughed. "We're not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere."

Sasuke looked into the fridge and cursed, grabbing his jacket off the counter.

"We're not go- huh? Where are you going?" Itachi questioned, almost pouting.

"We." the raven emphasized. "Are going to buy food for the house."

"A trip, brother?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

* * *

Sasuke bit his lip as he observed the vegetables. Nodding or refusing some that Itachi pointed to.

Itachi sighed, almost growing bored. "These, brother?" he drawled.

Before teen answered, a new voice came along.

"I wouldn't recommend those. After my study, I found th-"

"Get them, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, cutting Naruto off. He turned to the man with a scrutinizing gaze. "Your logic won't change my mind."

The Uzumaki sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck. "Oh...sorry. I'm not attempting to. I'm just attempting to make friends with everyone for my project."

"I heard." Sasuke muttered, wondering how the man's body didn't match his intelligence. "So what are you here for?"

"Oh...uh. Well, being new in town, I needed some food for my home and-"

"-I get that. I mean why'd you come speak with us? We met you this morning."

If Kami would ever get embarrassed, Naruto's cheeks were a perfect exemplar. The red was so vivid and conquering, it took over all his visage, opting that the cheeks were too small for it.

"Oh...uh. I wanted to apologize for my awkward conversation with you both this morning. I simply find you very attractive and beautiful. Studies show that when you are around someone who you find attractive, you tend to blush, mix up words, and dwindle your intelligence. That's my reasoning. I apologize."

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the blond man. His own thoughts were now jumbled and the only thing that escaped his lips was "You have a ton of awkward moments back home, don't you?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I never have awkward moments. I have an awkward life, occasionally interrupted by normalcy."

Itachi came close to Naruto, his eyes squinted. "How come your hair is so yellow?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've been told that my father was an American general who fell in love with my mother. She was a servant in Iwagakure most years of her life."

Itachi stared blankly at the man and then smiled. "You're weird."

Naruto laughed and put his head down. "I know. I've been told that as well."

Itachi laughed too. "Do you like my brother?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who stood with a raised brow. "Uh...sure. I do suppose your brother is interesting. It's just me, however. I'm very bad in conversations with other humans."

"So you must be an alien." Itachi concluded, as if it were the most logical thing.

"Yes." Naruto smiled. "In fact. I have six fingers on my toes and hands."

To Sasuke's astonishment, Itachi and Naruto looked at one another and began laughing together. In fact, it was the first time Itachi had ever laughed so hard.

When they were finished, Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Tell Naruto that my birthday party is coming up. Naruto, my birthday party is coming up. You're not invited, but you can come if you want."

Naruto nodded swiftly and Sasuke pursed his lips. "Tachi. We have to go. Kisame is waiting on us."

Itachi nodded and waved to Naruto. "Bye, new friend." With that, the 24 year old skipped ahead.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, staring blankly at the 'Genius.' "You shouldn't speak to him...or me. In Konoha, we aren't someone you'd like to speak to or get to know."

Naruto remained confused. "Really? In the …" The man trailed off, his eyes going to the sky. "Uhuh. 60 minutes in an hour...60 seconds in a minute.." He looked back to Sasuke. "In the 14,400 seconds, I've known you, I can say I really enjoy your personality and visage."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you stupid or something?"

A finger touched tan lips. "I don't think so. In fact, in middle school, I was named-"

'Stop that." Sasuke hissed. Did the blond man always have a reasoning and explanation for everything? "You don't need to reason everything. Have you ever just...just simply known something?"

"Constantly." The blond stated, now inwardly tormented. "Sorry." The Uzumaki looked away. "Do you think I can get to know you and your brother better...for my project I suppose?"

"My brother's not one of your experiments. He's human. Everyone is."

"Which is why I'd like to know him more."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why me as well? Why do you want to observe me?"

Naruto blushed for the umpteenth time and rubbed his neck for twice as much. "Uh...do you want to know what's on my mind?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"I find you exceedingly attractive. Your aggressive moves toward me indicate that you feel the same way. But still, ritual requires that we continue with a number of platonic activities... before we have sex. I am proceeding with these activities, but in point of actual fact, all I really want to do is have intercourse with you as soon as possible."

Naruto paused and stared over Sasuke's head. "Are you going to slap me now?"

The pain that seared through Naruto's cheek increased in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robbed his ability to speak. The genius let out a whimper as Sasuke cursed him and stormed away.

* * *

Naruto sighed in utter embarrassment as he wiped the bruise on his face. It had begun as a purple stain under his eye, but now it had the appearance of a sweltering creature, devouring the entirety of the left side of his face.

"Magnificent." The man muttered. "The blood from the ruptured capillaries near my skin's surface escaped by leaking out under the skin. With no place to go, the blood got trapped, forming this purplish mark that's tender when I touch it."

Naruto leaned even closer to the mirror. "Based on the power of the kid's slap, This will heal in nearly two weeks. And by it forming so quickly, I can tell that his hand was going approximately eleven meters per sec-"

The man was cut off by his phone ringing. Grabbing it, he answered. "Konnichiwa."

" _I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_

It was the comforting voice of Kakashi Hatake, the Japanese army Veteran who had been discharged honourably in order to take care of his general's son. He had raised Naruto for as long as the blond could remember.

Naruto leaned upon the edge of the sink and let the happiness soak right into his bones. He wanted the feeling to still be there when he was old. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment, but never released his grip on the seemingly inconsequential cell phone in his hands. For the first time since he'd arrived in Konoha, his body and mind relaxed. In that moment there were no expectations upon him, no deadlines and no schedules to meet. Just him and his father again.

"Hi, tousan." He mumbled quietly, a sign that he was happy.

" _Are you feeling alright?"_

"I am now."

" _What's wrong?"_

Naruto laughed. "Nothing. I've tried speaking with people today."

" _There it is."_ Kakashi mused into the phone.

"What?"

" _I know how awkward you are, Musuko. Did you say something to anyone, smarty-pants?"_

The Uzumaki blushed. "I was only expressing my thoughts."

" _Please don't tell me you hit on someone."_

"Tousan." Naruto whined. "Okay...Okay. I think I did. I don't know. I was talking about….sex."

There was a snort on the phone. " _If you offended someone, I want you to apologize. I know it's hard for you, love."_

"Tousan, do you think I'm weird?"

" _You're not weird. You're just smart. Always have been."_

* * *

 _Kakashi laughed slightly as he checked Naruto's schoolwork. The teacher's note had stated that Naruto needed to be more 'in' with children of his age._

 _In other words, the teacher wanted Naruto to not particularly umb himself down, but stop his growing mind._

 _The paper done by the six year old was simple. The students were asked to draw what they would look like in one hundred years._

 _According to Iruka, other children drew themselves as doctors, lawyers, even teachers. But, Naruto's note was bad enough to send home._

 _In his picture space, the boy had drawn a coffin with the number 108 on it. Exactly how old Naruto would be in 100 years time._

 _Iruka's note was sharp and scrutinizing and Kakashi found himself reading it aloud again. "Naruto, with his charismatic personality and free spirit, is wonderful to have in class. He's charming, smart, not to mention how many of the kids love him. However, there is a small problem. Naruto tends to think too much. In these childlike activities, he tends to use more reasoning and logic than fun and games. Sometimes it creeps me out. Please have a talk with him about the importance of childhood."_

" _Daddy?"_

 _The man looked up at his son who sat at the table playing an online Shogi game while eating his dinner._

" _Yes, baby?"_

" _Is there something wrong with me?"_

 _Kakashi smiled softy. "Absolutely not. You're beautiful and wonderful and there's no one who can tell you different. You're extremely intelligent and cute. And you see the world as it forget that. In fact, I'm going to tell Iruka-Sensei just how I feel."_

 _Naruto smiled with a blush and went back to eating. To him, his father was something magical. He just loved everything Naruto did, praised him and made jovial conversation. They had the kind of bond a civilization could be forged on, just by following their example_

" _Musuko." The boy looked up at his father's raised brow. "You know that device isn't allowed in the kitchen."_

 _The boy nodded. Grabbing the tablet and his plate, he left. Just as his foot touched the living room carpet, his father called once more. "And food isn't allowed in the kitchen."_

 _Kakashi watched as the boy began calculating his next steps. To his lack of surprise, the solution was found quickly._

 _Without thought, Naruto sat his device upon the living room floor, right at the border. He sat his plate upon the kitchen floor as he laid upon his stomach. "Now I can use both right, daddy?"_

 _Kakashi laughed. "Smartass." he mumbled._

 _Standing, the young man walked to his son and rubbed his hair softly. "I love you, you know that?"_

 _Naruto looked up as his Shogi game flashed winner in blue and yellow lights. "I know daddy. You tell me eighteen times a day. One when you wake me up, when I eat breakfast, two when I go to school, once when you see me again, after you check my schoolwork, again when you take me a bath, once when we play around, and when you tuck me in."_

" _That's only nine times, love." Kakashi reasoned._

" _Yeah, but in actuality, I realize that in the five seconds you stare at me before saying it, you think it in your head. That doubles the amount, daddy."_

 _Both man and child laughed heartily._

* * *

" _Maybe I should come on down there with you. It would only take two weeks to get packed."_

Naruto bit his lip. "Really tousan?" He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. But, it seemed to seven at night. In most countries, he figured everyone slept when it became dark, which was odd.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled. "In actuality...if you start packing now, you'll be here in just take one week." THe blond reasoned, writing in the air unconsciously.

Kakashi laughed, letting his son give a small shy smile. "There's my baby. It's two in the morning where I am, so I should let you go. Don't stay up too late, and I'll be calling tomorrow to check up on you. Aishite Imasu, Musuko. So very much."

Naruto sighed inwardly. "I love you too, tousan."

The phone clicked and the man sighed, going back to examine the forming of his bruise. "By Kami." He muttered. It was as if he'd manifested it to grow and smold more. In the five minutes he was on the phone, the bruise had grew. Now the man looked as if he'd actually gotten into a fight.

Laughing sheepishly, the man got off the counter and walked out, staring around the home. It looked comfortable enough. "I just need to get my study and lab together." He muttered his thoughts.

His doorbell must have a new battery. The sound was harsher than the morning alarm wake-ups in a head-ache inducing kind of way. It snapped him out of his stupor, making the genius jump like the button was hardwired to his brain, and stride off to the door.

In his five steps to the door, Naruto hoped and prayed that it wasn't Deidara. Just because he was a socially awkward genius didn't mean he knew nothing about sexual desires and infatuation when he saw them.

He knew that love was an unquantifiable force of attraction between any two living entities; He knew it needed no reason at all to exist and was not bound by time, space or any laws of nature.

And that was not something the man felt when near Deidara.

Opening the door softly, his blue orbs took two seconds to identify the onyx eyes and pale face of his neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha. Without thought, he spoke first.

"I realize now that normal humans don't say such indecent things in public. Of course my father says only if you are my true partner, then I can say such things. Before you speak, I would first like to regretfully acknowledge my offense."

Sasuke raised a brow and lowered the plate Sakuramochi in his hands. "Did you just apologize?"

Naruto looked up and then nodded. "I believe so."

They stood quiet for a moment. Eventually, Sasuke raised the sweets. "Here's my form of an apology, I guess."

Naruto jumped and moved out of the way. "Of course. Where has chivalry gone? I think my initial shock of seeing you is still within."

Sasuke smirked faintly. "Who'd you expect?"

Naruto grabbed the plate of sweets gently and placed it on the dining table. "Frankly, I was expecting Deidara. Keeping this between you and I, I didn't want to expect him. This morning, I think he'd tried touching me in several places I now have to do research on."

Instead of his eyes narrowing at the mention of his brother's former friend, Sasuke actually laughed; rather loudly.

"Please...sit." The Uzumaki sat down and hesitantly, the raven did as well. He offered Sasuke a Sakuramochi, and it was gladly taken.

Biting into the pink rice cake wrapped in the pickled Sakura leaf, Naruto held in his excitement. "These were always my favorite desserts growing up."

"You don't say?"

"Hai. My father used to make the really tiny ones and I was rewarded with one everytime I made an accomplishment."

Sasuke laughed softly. "It didn't end well, did it?"

"I threw up fifty of them after winning my fourth year spelling contest."

Both laughed together and continued eating in silence. After about ten minutes of small talk, Sasuke stood. "I should go. My brother needs to see me at least once at night to function properly."

Naruto nodded and stood. "I'll walk you to the door. Your brother is amazing, Sasuke-san. He has a great sense of humor, which I lack."

"When are you starting your research?" The Uchiha asked as they reached the door.

Naruto smiled. "First thing tomorrow. If I'm still allowed."

"Sure. Just...just don't hurt my brother. I don't care what you do or say about me, you just can't hurt my brother."

"I couldn't if I tried." Naruto muttered. "Despite my lack of social skills, I'm very nice."

"I know. Kisame told me."

"He's an exceptionally intelligent man. I for one had no idea studying sea animals was so facsinating." the blond mused.

"Will you be researching others?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"The mind and beauty of humans?"

Another nod of agreement.

"Well…. _Naruto._ " Sasuke paused after the mutter. It was his first time saying the genius' name. "A word of advice."

"It's rare of me to take advice, but I suppose yours won't hurt."

Sasuke stepped out of the door. "Perhaps it's good to have find a beautiful mind. But…." He paused, smiling very softly. "It's an even greater gift to discover a beautiful heart."

Naruto mirrored the man's face. "That is truly an original idea. Goodnight, Sasuke-san."

It wasn't until Sasuke began walking away, did Naruto close the door softly. He didn't know why he felt hot and embarrassed, but the man leaned his back against the door.

"Infatuation?" He muttered quietly in the dead of his home. Jumping up, the man grabbed his phone once more and dialed a number.

Waiting in anxiety, he tapped his foot continuously, wondering why his heart and brain would not work together or function at all.

" _Hello?"_ Came the tired voice.

Naruto bit his lip. "Tousan. You will never believe what happened to me ju- well actually you will believe it, it will only shock you."

Kakashi groaned, thinking back either to the nights he stayed up helping Naruto finish a project or waking up to his frightened son's cries. " _Musuko….baby….go ahead."_

 **So that's the first chapter. Let me give you all some info on the characters.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (22): Son of Kakashi Hatake. He is simply a genius in this fic. I know that sounds crazy, but it'll all make sense soon. He has studied both astrophysics and physcology. He is researching the beauty of a human. Naruto is awkward and too aware of the world around him. He is blunt and tends to use reasoning and logical more than his heart and gut. Most of all, he tends to say what's on his mind. More about his past will be learned soon.**

 **Itachi (24): Itachi suffers from Dependent Personality Disorder and Severe Developmental Disorder. This came from a car crash just three years ago. He is being taken care of by his younger brother and his mother….when she isn't drunk. More will be learned.**

 **Sasuke (19): Sasuke, so far, is the most emotional of our characters. We have seen more of his emotions, such as his depressions of never being loved. There are more depressions he has caused by his past.**

 **Kisame (24): Kisame was the boyfriend of Itachi since they were around 13. After the accident, it would have been considered odd for him to continue going out with Itachi. In the flashbacks and present, it is clear that he and Itachi loved one another. However, is it still possible.**

 **Mikoto: Mother of Sasuke and Itachi. Mikoto and Sasuke do not have a good relationship. You'll all see why soon. Mikoto is very harsh and crude when she drinks and her alcoholism gets the best of her. Other than such, she babies Itachi when she's sober.**

 **Kakashi Hatake: As we see, Kakashi cares deeply for Naruto. I'll tell you now, there will be no one in this fic who supports, loves, and cherishes Naruto as much a Kakashi. Kakashi has a habit of praising and spoiling Naruto unconsciously. He feels that he needs to protect Naruto from the world and he makes sure Naruto knows he is special. On another note, it's hard for him to say no to the blond. I don't want to spoil so much because there is more, but you'll see.**

 **Did you guys figure out who the two with the beautiful minds are?**


	2. A Moment Settled

**A Moment Settled**

 **Mikuqueen is extremely correct with my question. It actually is Naruto and Itachi who are the beautiful minds in this story. Their minds are both misunderstood and slightly more advanced than the world around them. In fact, you'll see as this story goes on that somehow, only Itachi understands what Naruto is talking about really.**

 **I can understand why some of you thought it was Sasuke, but those qualities don't make him the beautiful mind. They make him the beautiful heart. And now for guest review replies:**

 **Plain Jane: Has any ever told you how sweet you are? I'm glad that this story can tie into your personal experience and I'm very happy that you appreciate beautiful life, no matter what.**

 **Nini: Thanks for always trying to help. For some reason, I don't believe I'll have writer's block with this story since it's much like my 'Don't Need Your Help' story. However, thank you and I will look into FastForward's stories.**

 **The Kazekage: good guess, but Sasuke, Kisame, and Kakashi are the beautiful hearts here. It is actually Naruto and Itachi who are the most beautiful minds. And you are absolutely right. Everyone will learn something from each character as the story progresses, even us.**

 **Mindy: I understand why you would believe Sasuke is the beautiful mind, but there shall be no Itachi bashing here, alright? :)**

 **mrsskinnyjeans: I'm in love with this awkward Naruto too. My story updates never have a week span. I try 3-4 days before the next update. Even if Fugaku is dead, he will still be frequent in this story. He was Sasuke's hero of course. And no, the accident didn't change Mikoto so much. She's always been an alcoholic, she's just worse, I'd say. And it means a lot that you think my story is different. Kisses!**

 **Dark: Thank you, love. You were half right with the guess. Itachi is more of the beautiful mind because this is a story about mental stigma. However, you are the only one to actually use Sasuke's mind as evidence of why it is beautiful. Thanks for reading the character intros where I told everyone that Sasuke was a bit depressive. Hugs! And now for the story.**

"Eat, Tachi." Sasuke mumbled as he chopped each carrot on the counter swiftly. Behind him, Itachi sat, eating his soup with his mother next to him. The nineteen year old could almost feel the blank look his mother gave the back of his head. He could almost care less. The relationship he had with her was mildly tolerated, if not less.

His mother found it easy to just let him know what a disappointment he was: not clever enough, not pretty enough, not thin enough. No more judgement than the town gave Itachi everyday, he supposed. But he needed his mother to be a refuge from the craziness of life's storm, not a hurricane in her own right.

And a hurricane she was.

Itachi leaned his head back dramatically. "I am, Sasuke. Mama?"

A gruff voice came thereafter. "Yes, Tachi?"

"How come you don't like me when you drink your juice?"

The silence that came made Sasuke want to jump in and save his brother from the situation, as he always did on instinct. Mikoto's alcoholism was a touchy subject; one that shouldn't be touched at all.

She was an alcoholic. Years of alcohol abuse had left her cheeks rosy and her mind dull-witted. She knew drying out would be a painful process and she had no intention of ever going through it. Sasuke believed that his mother was determined to stay drunk until she died. The _accident_. That's when she turned to the drink more heavily than she had before. And no one told her to lay off, told her she'd had enough. Now the bottle was her only friend and it didn't improve her temper.

"I'm sorry, Tachi." She muttered, her voice gruff and scratchy; a nail slicing a chalk board.

"Eat, Tachi." Sasuke once again muttered.

"Okay, Sasuke."

The only sounds heard for the next few moments were the sounds of a spoon hitting glass and sharp slurping from the older male. "Sasuke?"

"Hai?"

"How come Kisame goes red when he sees me?"

He sighed internally. Just because his brother had mental disorders didn't mean he wasn't smart. There were few things Itachi forgot, but he remembered a lot too. "He likes you."

"Like? Like a kiss or a pat on the back, Sasuke? Huh? Like a kiss or a pat on the back?" Itachi questioned, his eyes squinted and fingers trailing his teeth.

"Like a kiss, Tachi."

"Is it because he's my boyfriend?"

Now was the time Sasuke tensed. He didn't even notice the quick prick on his finger from the knife. Wondering if his father felt like this when he was only 15, Sasuke turned to stare at Itachi. Besides him being innocent, what was going on in the 24 year old's mind? Could it be possible that he was developing.

"Who told you that?" he demanded softly.

His brother paid no mind to his own words as he was fed his soup by the dull Mikoto. "No one, brother. I just known."

"Since when?"

The older man ceased eating and looked at Sasuke. "I don't know for how long. I guess I just known. Sometimes, I have dreams about me and Kisame kissing and sometimes I just known."

Before Sasuke could mutter anything else, the doorbell broke the silence. Mikoto stood with a harsh cough. "I'll get it."

The nineteen year old went back to cutting, feeling odd. Why had it taken Itachi three years to finally show signs of possible recovery and development?

* * *

 _Tsunade smiled as she wrapped Itachi's head in bandages. "His condition is not so severe, Sasuke. He could have brain surgery as soon as possible if you want to fix him."_

 _Sasuke glared hard. "There's nothing wrong with him. There's nothing to be fixed."_

* * *

He didn't want to make the decision for his aniki, but if Itachi was getting better and more aware, would he soon ask to be changed? Before he could think any further, Mikoto stumbled past, ready for early bed.

"There's a scientist coming in."

On cue, Naruto walked forward, heavy books, papers, and pens in his arms. He smiled brightly at the woman's retreating form. "I actually prefer the tem mathematician of the infinite universe."

The woman said nothing as she closed her door loudly. Naruto stared at the door sheepishly and then turned to Itachi and Sasuke. "What a nice woman." He mused.

To Sasuke's surprise again, it was Itachi who snorted, signalling that he noticed the sarcasm in the blond man's voice. "Mama drinks juice a lot, Naruto."

Nodding, the man sat his ton of books upon the table effortlessly. "During my project, I need to find an originally true idea. It is the only way I will distinguish myself. It's the only way I will ever matter."

Itachi looked up. "Sasuke has a bunch of books with your name. He says you're unique. Sometimes, he reads them to me."

Sasuke blushed deeply. It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to intelligence. And not just the book smart intelligence. He could often care less if someone went to college or how much money they had. He just liked intelligent conversations that made him think hours after it ended. To his own discovery at age 17, Naruto Uzumaki held that intelligence in his books.

"Precisely?" The blond asked sitting. He grabbed a pen and notebook. "Well…"

"You're fine." Sasuke muttered, turning from the blond's curious stare. "Tell me again about this project. Tell me why it's so important."

Naruto looked down. "You've read my books, correct? Down to a science?"

"Hn. I guess." Dumping the sliced carrots within a bowl, Sasuke grabbed four potatoes and began slicing them.

"And do you remember a very famous quote from my second book? About the universe?"

Sasuke covered his smile well. Closing his eyes, he ceased cutting. "The universe is infinite. All that is limited, ultimately, is the extreme point. And an extreme point can be discerned by comparison with others."

"How do you feel about that quote?"

"I thought it was alright." the teen muttered.

Itachi laughed loudly, his eyes closed. "It's good, Sasuke. Space is really really big and the only thing that makes it small are people who didn't go."

Naruto smiled in wonderment at the 24 year old. "Good, but not extraordinary, Itachi? At least not as good as finding out our true purpose upon this land of soil?"

"Right." The Uchiha said, trying to pick up his spoon, but failing.

"There it is, Sasuk-san. Your brother is correct and his solution is eloquent. I need to know that something extraordinary is possible. And that begins with us."

"Hn. What kind of things do you need to know?"

"First I need to know early life and history. Frankly, I would appreciate if I could ask some personal questions. Like, do you have any other family members around, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke pierced his lips. "I have a cousin. He's gone...somewhere in Iwagakure currently. He left way before…." The teen trailed off, glancing at Itachi. "Look all I can say is my father took him in when he was younger, but my mother didn't treat him right. So when I turned 12, he told me and Tachi that maybe he'd be back one day."

"His name, if you may?"

"Obito."

Naruto hummed and began writing. "Do you he will come back?"

"I don't know. Nothing's ever for sure, and that's the only sure thing I know."

"What does my past have to do with my mind?"

"I am merely testing how you say things. What triggers you. Studies show that you can tell how thick one's emotions are if you listen close enough."

"You read a lot, don't you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto simply shook his head. "No, I can't waste my time memorizing weak assumptions made by lesser mortals."

Sasuke cringed slightly and Itachi laughed. "I'm having a birthday party, Naruto. You're not invited, but you can come if you want."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke grimaced. "Now a birthday party is something I would appreciate wasting my time on. I will be glad to attend the festivities of celebrating another 365.25 days on earth."

Grabbing the spoon backward, Itachi finally got it within his mouth; despite shaking the spoon and leaving less than half the soup upon it, he finally got it within his mouth.

He gasped and his the table. "Brother, look! I did it by myself."

Sasuke turned to sit next to his brother at the table. "You're a big boy."

"I'm a big boy."

"You gonna let Naruto come to my birthday party? There's going to be cake and ice cream right, Sasuke?"

"I'll take care of it. And why will I take care of it?"

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Cause you're Sasuke."

"Cause I'm Sasuke." The raven repeated, smiling sadly as Itachi dropped his spoon. His eyes caught Naruto's and the blond looked down at his paperwork sheepishly.

"Do you often think about Obito?"

A faint smile from the Uchiha. "Obito was 14 years older than me, but he taught Itachi and I everything when he could; Camping with tousan, all the good things for us."

"Fascinating. My own father took me camping. A deer stole our tent once. It was a good joke once it was all over."

Itachi picked at his nose. "You want to hear a good joke, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped writing and looked up to the man who continued to interrupt his research on Sasuke. However, he didn't mind so much since the raven spurred shocking intelligence out of his mind.

"I believe I have time."

"Okay." Itachi giggled loudly and Sasuke smiled. "Did you hear the joke about the high wall?"

He giggled as Naruto pierced his lips and held his head in deep thought. Unconsciously and without awareness of Itachi and Sasuke still watching, the genius began to mutter to himself. "What is a thought but a screenplay in invisible space, a safe place to experiment with ideas before we speak? It is a ballroom for unseen dances, a racetrack for cars that speed without worry for the next turn. It is freedom to roam without the fear of getting lost, for all it takes is the bark of a dog to bring us home."

Itachi laughed. "It's hilarious. I'm still trying to get over it."

Naruto quieted and stared at Itachi for the longest moment. Eventually, his face erupted into a wide grin. "By the higher beings of our universes, that was the most clever joke I've ever heard."

Sasuke smiled lightly as Naruto laughed heartily. "That pun was very intelligent. Would you like to hear my joke?"

"Yes."

"First you must understand that parallel lines are two equidistant lines in a plane that never touch or intersect."

To Sasuke's astonishment, Itachi put both his hands side by side and apart. "Like this, Sasuke?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Well." Naruto mused. "Parallel lines have so much in common. It's a shame they never meet."

Itachi laughed first, loudly and boisterously. "And they won't be able love each other."

He and Naruto laughed and even Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother's quick mind. "You two are odd. You don with your soup, Tachi.'

Itachi nodded and Sasuke grabbed his glass bowl. "Thank you, brother."

"You're very welcome."

"What do you think about?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked toward Itachi, who stared at the blond man with so much inspiration that frankly it made Sasuke blush. Was it Naruto Uzumaki who activated this beautiful mind of Itachi's? The two seemed to be getting along so well. And the town discriminated against Itachi so much, that it wasn't everyday that someone befriended his mentally disabled aniki. Still, it wasn't like he owed the handsome blond anything.

"What do I think about?" Naruto repeated. Itachi nodded and the blond looked down, now uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I don't think about anything." Itachi muttered, almost down. "But I can tell you think a lot."

"Frankly, too much. Were all my thoughts a book you would be bored on page one and throw it down. Were all of yours a book I would devour it regardless of interest, for all of you is sacred to me and I could never tire of knowing what passes through your mind. So please don't be sad that you don't know more. I bet that if your thoughts were visible, they would be an inverse explosion, crazy chaotic turns and twists of light all coming together to just one idea, to just one word. Though they spin in a way that appears without design or logic, they always dance their way back to love, to a way of living that celebrates life without damaging the very people you hold dear."

"Really?"

"Precisely. Now that is something I am sure of." Naruto state, writing down in a rabid motion.

* * *

Naruto very much liked Kisame. He seemed very intelligent and easy to speak with. Of course not as much as Itachi, but Naruto liked all his neighbors. The two stood on the Uchiha porch, speaking before Kisame went in while Sasuke got hi brother ready for bed.

"It seems that I must do good research for my book. It seems that I will soon have to research other people too."

"Did everything go well with the Uchiha brothers?"

'While I intentionally went to interview Sasuke-san, Itachi gladly interrupted us. I now realize that both men can have beautiful minds. Sasuke is very nice to his brother."

"A good kid."

"Yes. I never knew Itachi could be so intelligent. Such a shame that the town avoids him as if the plague had once again upturned."

"Yeah."

"Do you think about him?"

Kisame smiled. "Of course. I don't care what happens to Itachi, that's still my baby. I still love him. He's still my one and only."

Naruto smiled crookedly.

"Sometimes, it hurts, you know. When Tachi's with me, the pain stops, or at least it once did. When I had hope that one day he'd come to me and stay, he was my medicine. These days, the pain ebbs at first sight of him, then multiplies and I want to flee. But, I don't. I'll choose Itachi until there is no more of my mind or my body, whichever comes first; that's my vow."

"I can tell you really loved him."

"I still love him." The Marine biologist stated. "His face is just as pretty as the first day I saw him, fourth grade, his eyes twinkle with laughter and his teeth glisten when he smiles. So much time had passed since then, and all I have left of him is the occasional fleeting memory. I lost the sound of his voice and the touch of his skin. And still, Naruto, no one had ever replaced him, and no one ever would."

Naruto nodded. "I am truly sorry. Due to my own complexities of life, I have never experienced such love. Of course I know the love I have for my father and what he has for me. I can prove with numbers that I don't know what love is made of, but I imagine that it would be the color of my father's eyes."

"It seems like you love him a lot."

"As I've said, I don't know much about love. But, I can tell you that love is my father. He's made me who I am and pushed me to find myself. He's supported me through everything. Hands like spades, eyes that twinkle with untold jokes, telling tall tales of his youth, light craggy skin, short cropped silver hair sprinkled with white, quick and ready smile that radiates warmth, kindness, calm. Brave as a lion, determined, hard working. That's love for me. My father is my best friend."

Kisame smiled. "That's the first time I heard you say something without a reasoning."

As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Naruto smiled even brighter and stepped off the porch. "I don't believe I need it for such things. Please express my good wishes to Sasuke-san and Itachi. Goodnight, Kisame."

* * *

Itachi stared out the window, his eyes curious and alert as he watched Naruto walk away to his home. The man continued to watch Kisame, however, not being able to make sense of what the shark man said about him. Of course, he liked Itachi, but why was he so sad.

To his surprise, Kisame looked up toward the window, making Itachi squeak and fall upon the floor.

Sasuke walked in. "Itachi, what are you doing on the floor?"

Itachi blushed harshly. "Nothing."

"Well come on. Come on." Itachi let Sasuke tuck him in. "Get some sleep. You need it, okay?"

"Okay. Tell mama I said goodnight. Goodnight, Sasuke. Love you."

"I love you too. And I will."

Sasuke had just reached the door.

"Brother."

"Yes, Tachi?" Sasuke smiled. _One more for the night,_ the teen thought.

"Goodnight, love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke tapped his mother's door across the hall. "Tachi say love you."

Loud snores answered him and the teen shrugged, walking away. When he got into his room, the man caught the light from naruto's room across the way.

Walking the the window, he opened it, blushing a bit as Naruto tore off his shirt. "Hey." He called out.

Although his window had been closed, the genius heard it. His head shot up and he smiled weakly, almost tripping toward the window. Opening it wildly, he smiled awkwardly. "Did you need me, Sasuke-san?"

"Just wanted to let you know that just because your brother's new friend doesn't mean I trust you." He was serious, but the smirk upon his face eased Naruto's ever-thinking mind.

When he smiled, a small breath of air escaped with it, making him look younger than his age. "That's exceptionally alright, Sasuke-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **Well, guys that is the chapter after the prologue. I hope you guys loved it. I must say, A Most Beautiful Mind has made the record for most reviews of the first chapter on its debut. It's really great that you guys are supporting this. Remember the purpose and that we are trying to help others understand how beautiful the human race is, not matter our differences. Spread the word, my friends.**

 **QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: CURLY WINS FROM 'OF MICE AND MEN;'**

" **Try to understand men. If you understand each other you will be kind to each other. Knowing a man well never leads to hate and nearly always leads to love."**


	3. Morality of Wisdom

**Morality of Wisdom**

 **Hi friends. I simply love you all for sharing the things you do in your your reviews. It is especially brave that this story is helping you admit your own faults. However, never think that you are not less beautiful with those faults. Everyone is different and perfection doesn't exist. Guest replies:**

 **Randomfan: Ahhh. I'm glad you can relate to this fic's Sasuke . And thank you for your faith. About dialogue...I'm hoping to get everyone used to one another before you all see the big things begin to happen. I hope you can understand, but I will try to add more character description.**

Naruto smiled enthusiastically at the people he passed upon the street. Some people even blushed when catching his gaze.

He bounced up and down to the steady rhythm of his music. Stick sweat soaked his light hoodie and he panted as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He could only imagine how badly he stunk. But something about the breezy walk made him feel rejuvenated.

After the 3218th meter, the man stopped stopped at a sleek, erect water fountain. Sunlight tinted the sky various shades of gray. The man sighed. He'd had this sensational feeling for a month. As if something great were coming his way.

Maybe it was the excitement of finally seeing his father after a full year. Before moving to Konoha, Naruto had been on a trip through the rough deserts of Sunagakure where he would not see his father for almost year. They only talked upon the phone or sent letters.

And with his father being his best friend, Naruto hadn't liked it. His father was the only person he thought of and being away from him made the genius weary and afraid of the soiled land.

If he had a memory, it was like that of the elephants. Because he believed himself when he could remember everything his father had ever done for him.

* * *

 _Kakashi yawned as he arose out of bed, feeling faint and weary. He could feel his bones were heavy and soon enough, if Naruto didn't hurry and turn four so that he could attend a daycare, Kakashi would soon be the one collapsing and crying from pain and exhaustion._

 _But he wouldn't give up. They had said he was too young; too immature toraise a baby when he was just one himself. That just because he'd been a child of the war didn't mean that he was capable of raising one. That all he would do was turn the kid into a monster._

 _Being in Iwagakure, where his commanding officer was once hated, they allowed the fourteen year old to take Naruto in without assistance from the government. Only if they could watch him slowly burn away, him and the child._

 _But after six months, with only minor assistance from the old village sage, Jiraiya, Kakashi was doing exceptionally well._

 _If he could fight and kill in a war at such a young age, he could work a job. He could bring home money after a few hours of having Jiraiya watch Naruto, and still make the child happy._

 _He'd given up on so many things in his lifetime. His father, his friends, his teacher. But, he'd be damned if he gave up on Naruto. No._

 _From the moment a dying Kushina placed him in the silver haired teens arms, praying that he gave Naruto to someone healthy, Kakashi knew he and the boy had a special bond. He'd be damned if they took him._

 _There had been countless fights with Jiraiya, the perv begging to just place Naruto in a home so that he and Kakashi could be happier, but he didn't understand. They were happy. They had each other and Kakashi believed that Naruto believed it was the only way things would ever be._

 _He knew Kakashi's love and face too well to forget him. And he was his father now. They could not discriminate his age, his maturity, nor his intentions, because no matter how much they hated the idea of a fourteen year old outdoing them; no matter how much they disliked Minato Namikaze, they knew love when they saw it._

 _And Kakashi had too much of it for orange bundle always gripping his chest when he was out and about the village._

 _Naruto's harsh cries broke him out of his determined thoughts and he strode closer the the baby's room._

 _As soon as he opened the door, Naruto's cries turned into soft whimpers, those that signalled notice of a warm body. Kakashi smiled because the baby could feel his heart when he walked in, which meant that he knew Kakashi so well now._

 _Walking to the crib, he smiled softly at the shut leaking eyes and the ajar mouth without teeth. The sweet whimpers and small sobs that begged for the words he could not speak._

" _So cute." Kakashi whispered, grabbing Naruto and holding him to his chest. A few more cries, but eventually, the child ceased, settling on small unnecessary, and slow moans and hums to keep Kakashi holding longer._

 _To strangers, he was an annoying baby. To Kakashi, Naruto was the light of life, a miracle from Kami and a gift. The blond cried like he was in pain for so many different reasons, but Kakashi couldn't lock him up in the house, never to feel the warmth of spring sun. Everywhere they went, the commuters, the shoppers, the mom's who ought to know better, shot opinionated looks. Hardly a person in a thousand stopped to speak, and even then the "advice" was hardly welcome. If they must engage with him, then some understanding would be nice, some words of encouragement, a small display of empathy. Naruto was a baby; of course he could be annoying, but he was special too. In fact, Kakashi believed, as all other parents believed of their own, that Naruto was a just a tad more special._

 _He grew well. He understood things better. All the time._

 _His little trip down memory lane was interrupted by Naruto. The baby had lost his fascination with the nighttime world, and was now back to one of his favourite games; trying to see how many of his fingers he can wedge into Kakashi's mouth. The teen took a tiny hand and peeled it away. Naruto smiled and giggled, bringing his other hand round to Kakashi's mouth._

" _Aww. Why do you babies like other people's mouths?"_

 _Naruto only smiled as Kakashi began to sway, as if they were dancing._

" _Okay….time to go back to sleep. Three a.m. must be your favorite hour, eh, Musuko?" Just as he unlatched the bundle of joy from his chest, the child began whimpering loudly. "Okay...okay. You can sleep with me tonight."_

 _Kakashi held the child close to his chest and began walking from the room, thinking of all the times he arose with Naruto's diaper upon his face. "This is the last time, alright?"_

 _Naruto hung and grabbed at his chest. He wondered if the baby knew he was lying._

* * *

The man laughed softly. Believing that it was enough exercise for the day, he began walking contently back down the street of his new home.

As if the deities above knew what could make the bright morning even better, his phone began ringing.

Looking at the Identification name, the genius tingled from his head to his toes. He bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together, wearing the facial expression of a small child with an especially large present.

"Tousan, I was just thinking about you." He muttered in amazement as he answered.

A soft laugh filled his ears. " _Good opinions I hope."_

"When I was simply an infant, tousan. With no expressed thought or memory."

" _Ugh"_ Kakashi groaned. But Naruto could feel the smile in his voice. " _Worst days of my life, if I have to say. Used to take care of some silly kid."_ Both laughed in sync. " _What are you doing now, Musuko?"_

"I just finished running my daily 3218 meter run."

" _Two miles?"_

"Yeah."

" _Well...I was calling quickly to let you know that I finished packing and I'll be out of here in the next two days."_

"Precisely?" Naruto inquired, the grin on his lips almost cutting his lips.

" _Accurately_." the father joked further. There was some shuffling in the background. "I should go. Be careful baby. And don't work too hard, okay."

"I won't." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled softly, being reminded of such small advice when Naruto was simply a child.

* * *

" _I wasn't very sure about you going on this field trip, much less on the first day of school. It would have been better the second week of school instead where the class remembers everyone."_

 _Kakashi mumbled, buttoning up his four year old's coat in slight worry._

 _Naruto hummed as he ate his toast. "Who's my teacher again?"_

" _Iruka Umino, alright? Room fourteen, You go right up to him and tell him you're in his class."_

" _I thought you said I couldn't talk to strangers, daddy."_

 _Kakashi smiled at the overthinking child and helped in tying his shoes. "His name is Iruka. He's 20 and he's going to be your teacher until year six. He has a small scar from when he was just your age and a ponytail."_

" _Well...I guess we aren't strangers anymore."_

 _Kakashi laughed softly and kissed his son's small button nose. "Tiny smart people. My only weakness."_

" _Smart is my middle name, daddy."_

" _No….it's cutie."_

 _Naruto giggled and thrashed a bit as Kakashi tickled his neck._

" _I know how much you love the animals, so I want you to stay with your class."_

" _I will. Can I take my notebook to write down observations that I notice about the animals?"_

 _Kakashi stood, grabbing Naruto's small notepad. Opening it, he laughed slightly when he saw the the pythagorean theorem. "Yes. But don't write for too long. Keep up with the class."_

" _Okay."_

 _The school bus pulling outside told Kakashi that it was time to go. "And, Naruto."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I know how you get, little scientist. Do not try touching the animals for further observation."_

 _Naruto smiled. "I won't. Love you."_

 _When he was gone, Kakashi remained where he stood for a moment before cursing. Naruto's mind was too expansionary to not attempt touching a lion. Thanking the Gods that the trip was short on chaperones, the 18 year old grabbed his keys._

 _Spending a day at the zoo with bratty kids, an annoyed teacher, and a few snotty mothers didn't sound so bad. As long as Naruto discovered something amazing, Kakashi would be fine._

* * *

"I Love you so much."

Naruto smiled. "I love you more."

"Well I love you most." the phone clicked thereafter. In glee, Naruto continued his walk down his street. Nothing could break down his mood.

However, the man ceased smiling as he walked by Sasuke and Itachi's home. "Unbelievable. It's as if the universe has heard me thinking. I was thinking about not having a bad day and the process of manifestation has so dearly given me something bad."

He muttered this as he watched Itachi, sitting on the porch with his head in his lap, shoulders shaking and masked with sadness.

As a psychologist as well, Naruto believed that no one could be beyond hope. So he strode to the man and sat next to him. He could hear an argument in the home, but it seemed small.

"Hello, Itachi." Naruto muttered.

Itachi looked up, tears staining his eyes. He hid his face once more. "Mama doesn't like me when she drink that juice."

"I can't seem to find reasons why. You're an exceptionally funny person."

Itachi looked up. "She called me stupid and now Sasuke's yelling at mama. Did you hear me, Naruto? Sasuke's yelling at mama."

"I don't think you are stupid at all. In fact, my studies from yesterday show that you are in fact very intelligent."

"That's why Sasuke is yelling at mama." Itachi once again repeated as if he forgot he said it.

"In competitive behavior, someone always loses. See if I derive an equilibrium where prevalence is a non-singular event where nobody loses, can you imagine the effect that would have on conflict scenarios, arm negotiations?"

"Where both mama and Sasuke win and be happy?"

"Precisely, Itachi."

"Yay."

Naruto laughed along with the cheerful man, a bit surprised at himself too. As an awkward man, he could never once imagine helping someone else in their troubled life.

"Naruto?"

"Itachi?"

"Brother says I'm not stupid. He says I'm mentally ill, but there's nothing wrong with that. My doctor says I suffer from it, but it's not something that I known."

"It's your brother who is right. People will continuously sell the idea that people with mental illnesses are suffering. However, through reasoning, I can concur that madness can be an escape if the world is exorbitantly cruel. If things are not so good, people like you always can imagine something better. Your gift is great, Itachi."

"Itachi." A soft voice called. Both men turned around, finding Sasuke standing there in a large t-shirt, his arms crossed. "Come on in. We can go to the park today if you want."

As Itachi stood, Sasuke remained staring hardly at Naruto. The genius smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke-san. I can imagine you slept well."

"Hn. If you want to come to the park with us, you can meet us there. It'll take two hours."

"Oh, alrigh-"

The door shut before he even got his sentence out. Blushing and believing the fault was his, Naruto scurried to his home, only to be stopped once again.

"Hey, genius."

The man turned, finding Deidara leaning against his door with hardly any clothing upon his skin.

"Oh...uh...hello, Deidara-san."

The older man smiled. "How was your first full day yesterday? Any good?"

Naruto smiled brightly, mood now lifted. "It was fairly fantastic. I myself spoke to my father upon my cellular device a lot. I also got to know a small amount about my other neighbors, Sasuke and Itachi. Very lovely people, I would say."

Deidara's eyes squinted and his nose wrinkled in slight disgust. "You don't want to spend too much time with them."

"In all actuality, I do enjoy spending time with them. I haven't met someone else who understands my logic other than my father before Itachi. He is an exceptionally nice man and he s funny. I do believe I am very infatuated with his brother, Sasuke. He is extremely good to look at. Although he plays mean, I enjoy how...what's the word….sexy his personality is."

The red that spilled across Deidara's face was like vivid inks across a darkening sky. He seemed angry; envious. But Naruto's face was so curious that his own changed back. "You're so blunt and odd."

"I regretfully acknowledge my offence."

"No, no. You're fine." Deidara muttered. "Hey. You have a nice time with your research, okay? Don't forget to interview me before you finish your book."

Naruto smiled as Deidara walked into his home. "I will try so, Deidara-san."

* * *

Naruto smiled at the dull Sasuke as they quietly watched Itachi play near the sandbox. "Would you like to know how long it takes me to write a book?"

The man knew, from his good friend Itachi, that Sasuke was extremely fascinated with intelligent books and minds. Itachi told him the day prior that Sasuke had all of his books and from what Naruto knew, the man enjoyed them; so much that he remembered lines. If that would get Sasuke out of his angered mood, the blond would try his best.

Sasuke looked to him then, now curious. "Doesn't it take only about three years?"

Narut snorted softly, wishing such a guess was possible. "Not at all, Sasuke-san."

"Five then?"

"Ten." the blond mused, smiling in amusement at Sasuke's gasp.

"Ten years?"

"Yes. I research, write a draft, do more research, get it approved, do more research, find a publisher, all that. It takes me a very long time to get it together. And once that's done, after about ten years, I have to add updated inquiries and solutions."

Sasuke leaned up from the bench. "So you've been writing for so long."

"Yes. My first four books were published when I was just twenty. But those equations came from studying late at night when I was just in my 5th year of school."

"All night?" Sasuke questioned, genuinely interested. So much that he rested his palm on his chin and leaned closer to Naruto.

"All night." Naruto smiled, leaning his elbow on the rest of the bench.

"Did your father complain about your lack of sleep."

Naruto laughed. "At first. Eventually, he turned the basement into a lab for me. After my first week of sitting and just reading, I'd turn to my right at four in the morning and he'd be right there, reading another book and writing down notes on the board, or mixing solutions together."

Sasuke smiled. "I can already tell that he's very proud of you. That's all I hear are good stories."

"Yes, Sasuke-san. My father is indeed my hero."

Sasuke smiled softly. "My father was also my hero. He was just so nice and he always made sure Itachi and I had the best childhood."

"A thing we have in common then."

"Will he be visiting? Your father? I'd like to meet him."

"Why?"

"To find out more about you. I'd ask your father what makes you vulnerable. There's something I have to know about you, Uzumaki. You seem nice, but there's something missing. You just seem too perfect."

"Perfect. While I am exceptionally awkward, I do know flirting. I've had a girlfriend."

Sasuke blushed. "What? Not perfect. You're just really different from people I attended school with and that's so odd."

"Odd." Naruto questioned, feigning surprise. "I am as normal as Itachi."

Both laughed softly and Sasuke blushed, looking away. "Your second book…" He trailed. "It was my favorite. Not everyone can write a whole book about the stars and name them and still keep it interesting. Sometimes, people find galaxies and space boring. But your book is my favorite."

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

"You know after your book. I've tried counting all the stars. I once made it to 4,537."

"You're exceptionally odd." Naruto muttered.

"I bet you're popular with the girls." Sasuke muttered, drawling and sarcastic. But he was smiling and so was Naruto.

"Not really. I believed once that a girl liked me. Sakura. She was a former and only lover of mine. Only two months into the relationship, she's been using me for intercourse and that is all."

"That sucks."

"My father hated her. And he likes everyone."

"That's good."

Both men looked to one another and laughed.

Itachi looked over and waved. "Naruto! Naruto, look!"

The blond nodded to Sasuke and stood, walking-almost running- over to Itachi's sandbox spot.

Sasuke watched them for a minute. He watched as Naruto sat next to Itachi and began to play with in the box. They had attempted to make castles until Naruto observed the grainy substance, coming to the conclusion that the sand had some extra elements in them.

What made Sasuke smile, however, was the way Itachi also picked up some sand, observed it like Naruto had, and agreed to the conclusion. "It does feel different, Naruto. It feels different."

They played and laughed until Sasuke looked up at the dimming sun. "Tachi….come on. It's about time to head home."

Itachi looked up from helping Naruto with his sand. He squinted as if he couldn't see Sasuke. "Is it time to go home, brother?"

Sasuke smiled with a small nod.

Itachi stared with the unseeing squint for a while until the statement and answer molded into his brain. Standing with wobbly legs, he grabbed Naruto's arm as if the genius was a small child. "Come on, Naruto. It's getting dark and we have to go home."

Naruto nodded with a laugh and let his friends drag him. They spoke as they walked, ignoring the surprised stares from other citizens; their eyes wondering why Naruto would hang out with such a violent person as Itachi; with such an inferior person as Itachi; with such an idiot as Itachi.

Naruto laughed when Itachi pulled some of his hair, mumbling something about how yellow his hair was.

"You know, Itachi. I don't know you well enough, but I think that if I had grown up with you, you would be a very good friend. I don't know how, and I may have to do a large study on it, but you always know exactly what I'm saying. In the 44 hours I have known you. You are much like my father in my conversations. You are also extremely funny, which is an A-plus on my grading scale."

Sasuke snorted, knowing well that any normal person would say 'A in my book.' It made Naruto's darting tsunami eyes turn to him, making him blush lightly. "What?" He snapped softly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-san. I believe the only reason Itachi would be higher on my friend scale then you is because I am extremely attracted to you."

"I'm sure you say that to everyone else."

"No. And that surprises me. Not even my former lover's looks and personality attracted me as much as you do. And I grew up with her."

"You must really have liked her." Sasuke muttered. He didn't know why he felt uneasy all of a sudden, but he did.

Naruto laughed as if the Uchiha's words were a big joke. "Not so much. I occasionally went out with Sakura because I wanted to heighten my social skills. However, we never went out much or even talked. We usually talked about my body and we had sexual intercourse twice a day.

I did not enjoy going out with her because she screamed all the time and having intercourse with her made me realize that the female genital system does not arouse me."

Itachi laughed rather loudly and Sasuke just shook his head, knowing full and well that Naruto was more serious than ever.

"You two." He mumbled, making Itachi laugh even harder.

"What's so funny, Ita?" Naruto asked as they turned on their street.

In between gasps, Itachi held his stomach. "Did you hear, Sasuke? Naruto didn't like his girlfriend's private."

Sasuke gasped in shock that Itachi even knew what they were talking about. Before he could even glare at Naruto, he was laughing as well.

Itachi threw his hands in the air. "Match in the gas tank, boom boom!"

Sasuke laughed hard then, not believing himself. It wasn't until he stopped laughing that he realized Naruto had stopped walking and laughing altogether.

Itachi noticed too and he turned. "Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong, huh? What's wrong?"

Naruto continued to stare ahead in confusion and wonderment. Sasuke followed his gaze down, to a moving truck upon the street, right in front of Naruto's home.

There were a few men moving things in and out of the house, but standing outside the truck was a man. He was tall, even taller than Naruto. His eye and mouth was covered, but even Sasuke could see how wide his smile was as he stared at them. His hair was silver and gravitationally defying.

Naruto opened his mouth and awe and began to move forward. "Tousan." He muttered. "I thought…"

The man, Naruto's father, moved forward a step. But it was Naruto who moved in large strides. As he neared his father, the man hugged him around the shoulders as Naruto hid his face in his chest.

"Tousan." His voice sounded so broken that Sasuke blinked his own tears away, wishing that his own father could just appear like this. "I thought you said you were coming next week."

His father laughed softly and hugged the genius tighter. "I wanted to surprise you."

Naruto sobbed harder. "I did not see you, father, in the last year. But you did not change. You tricked me and said you were coming later on."

"Yeah. Why are you crying?"

"I missed you. I promise that I've thought of you more than twenty times this whole day. I promise that I did not stop thinking about you. I missed you so much."

Kakashi hugged tighter, almost smothering his son.

"You outsmarted me." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah. I outsmarted the smart-ass."

Naruto laughed quietly in his father's chest. When he calmed himself, it was his father who looked up to Itachi and Sasuke, who stood watching almost awkwardly.

He let go of Naruto. "Will you introduce me to your friends?"

Naruto gasped in happiness. 'Yes, tousan." He led his father over to the Uchiha brothers. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is nineteen and he takes care of his brother here, Itachi Uchiha, who is also becoming a good friend of mine. This here is my father Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke smiled politely and offered his hand. Kakashi looked at it and laughed heartily, bringing the teen in for a bear hug. He squeaked and looked to Naruto who simply shrugged. "He likes hugging people."

Sasuke only smiled softly. He could tell why now; why Naruto was always so full of life and happy. He too was raised by a man who loved as if it were his job. Spoke love like a first language. Breathed love like air. Ate love to remain healthy. And radiated love as if it were sunlight.

From the moment he saw Kakashi, Sasuke knew why Naruto was the way he was. And why Naruto did not feel ashamed about who he was; how intelligent or awkward he was. Obviously Kakashi had praised those qualities his whole life.

Naruto laughed loudly as Itachi embraced Kakashi just as strongly the man did he. "Hi..I'm Itachi. This is my brother, Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you." Kakashi stated, letting go. He looked toward Sasuke. "I hope my son hasn't scared you two when you first met him."

A mischievous glisten passed Sasuke's eyes like the Halley's comet. "He's very odd and blunt about things, but Itachi enjoys him…"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You'll get used to him."

Sasuke only tucked his lips in, smile still seen. "It's around seven. We should probably go inside. I have to cook Itachi dinner and get him ready for bed. It was very nice meeting you."

"You can come over for dinner if you'd like. I'd actually like to know you both better and I'm sure it'll be the first time Naruto has eaten actual food. I'd be out of the picture if ramen was a mother."

Naruto laughed. "No….you wouldn't. I promise."

Sasuke sighed internally. He himself seemed so drawn to the man before him. He wanted to know how Naruto himself grew up. He wanted to know how they acted around each other privately. But what really struck him as fascinating was Kakashi's presence altogether. Just a moment before, Naruto was placing everything into an equation and reasoning things. However, when he was with Kakashi, he became younger. And dare Sasuke believe it, Naruto began to act like Itachi, as if he was just a child wanting love from his caretaker.

"We'd love to." he mumbled. "Right, Tachi?"

Itachi laughed, his eyes shut. "Yeah. And we...and we...and we can invite Naruto and him to my birthday party. Right, Sasuke. You gonna let them come to my brithday party?"

Kakashi simply smiled as Naruto motioned them inside, grabbing his father's hand and yelling about all the equations he needed to see.

"Father. You will also find it so impeccable what I discovered about spacetime regions that nothing, not even particles and electromagnetic radiation, can escape from."

Sasuke snorted softly and Kakashi turned to them. 'Black holes.' He mouthed.

* * *

Dinner, in Sasuke's eyes, had been fairly calm and happy. He and Itachi had learned so much about Kakashi and how he grew up. How'd he'd met Naruto's biological father during the great wars and how he raised Naruto to the fullest.

In return, Sasuke explained his mother's _sickness_ and revealed the toughness of raising Itachi...out of his brother's earshot.

Now, as Itachi watched television in the livingroom and Naruto sat next to him reading a book by Michio Kaku, Sasuke went to help Kakashi with dishwashing.

They washed and dried the utensils in silence until Kakashi spoke softly. "I can tell my son likes you."

Sasuke tensed and blushed as his eyes met the veteran's. "Oh….you don't have to worry about that. I don'-"

Kakashi laughed. "No, no. It's fine. I like you. From the minute I saw you, I knew that you had a good heart. He had a girlfriend back in high school and let me tell you, kid, I hated her."

Sasuke laughed lightly. "Naruto told me."

"Did he...she wasn't even lovely when I met her, the bitch." Kakashi joked.

Sasuke looked up surprised, but eventually laughed. He love it. There was a sweet in Kakashi that everyone saw. But there was also some shady savagery that Sasuke could relate to when his own people were threatened too.

Kakashi laughed softly too. "Well, she wasn't a complete bitch, but using my son was a low blow. And I can joke about everything in this world. I can even joke about becoming a child soldier myself when my own father died. But, I will not joke about my son. My son is not a joke….he's not a toy. In all honesty...he's the love of my life and my soulmate."

Sasuke blinked a few times to stop his tears, because, goddamnit, Kakashi was still a stranger and he didn't cry before them.

"I can tell you love him."

Kakashi nodded with a soft smile and placed the last dish within the cabinet. "Ooh. Would you like to see pictures before you go and he drags me to his lab."

"Haha. Yes, I would."

It took Kakashi less than two minutes to leave the kitchen and return with a photo album. He blushed lightly. " have a box labeled 'Naruto.'"

He sat at the table with Sasuke and opened the book with so many star stickers on it. "This is him when he was only 3 months." In the photo, a fourteen year old Kakashi sat upon a stair of pavement. He was holding the small Naruto, who was wearing a fox onesie too big for his size. The child's arm was reaching up to Kakashi's face.

"He was trying to take off my mask." Kakashi explained. "He never really liked it. I always got the impression that he thought I was handsome, so I kept it off."

"Did it work for you well?" Sasuke inquired.

Kakashi put his hand on his hip, joking. "What? I was a hot mama." It made Sasuke laugh rather loudly and he understood then why Naruto said Kakashi was so fun to be around.

"And this is little Naru when he was just two. He loved that raincoat, I'm telling you." In the photo, Naruto stood in the middle of a puddle. He had on beige pants that were a size too big and tucked in tall green rain boots. He had on an orange raincoat that covered his thighs with green frog faces all over it. Smiling big and waving to the camera.

"And this last one is him and I the day he was born." Sasuke awed this time at the photo. Kakashi was sitting on the couch smiling. He had his mask down, showing a handsome smile.

Naruto looked very cute in the small blankets wrapped around him. He was gripping Kakashi's finger to the point where his own were red.

Kakashi continued to stare at the photo, a lost look in his eyes. "Grabbed my finger because I told him that I would protect him forever and I'd be whatever he wanted me. He wouldn't even let me go. Not even when the doctors tried to pry him from me."

They looked through a few more photos before Sasuke began to yawn, so tired and drained with happiness. Naruto and Kakashi bid them farewell and just as the door was closed, they could hear Naruto going on and on about his research.

That night, after tucking his lovely brother in, Sasuke stood thinking in his room. He simply loved Kakashi's personality. The man reminded him of his own father. So kind and funny and loving. But the best thing about Kakashi were the traits he so heavily put into Naruto.

On the top was flawless and eyes that shone brightly- making Sasuke want to get to know the person within. In Kakashi, there was something of the warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made Sasuke's own heart reach out. He seemed to put the engine together like he'd been doing it all his life, every movement competent and flowing. And there was always a genuine grin spread across his face, turning it from handsome into divine. This was a person she wanted to know more than she'd ever felt before.

An image of Naruto popped into his head, and the teen understood why Naruto was the way he was. Blushing and squealing, Sasuke jumped into bed, fully clothed, light still on, one thought still running around his head.

He had never felt _so fucking beautiful_ until Naruto Uzumaki, the genius, moved into town.

 **And that is the third chapter. I song that out loud and my rottweiler, with his big ass body, jumped on my lap. Almost broke my laptop. Anywho….no Sasuke does not have a damn crush on Naruto. Why do I feel like someone is going to sk that. He is definitely starting to warm up to Naruto, however.**

 **And yes, Naruto is beginning to recognize that he is capable of having a friend in Itachi, after such a long life of believing he couldn't have a true friend.**

 **And how about that Kakashi. Dammit, the quote of the day chapter shall go to him. Please guys, don't hesitate to review.**

 **QUOTE OF THE DAY: JOHN NASH**

" **The only thing greater than the power of the mind is the courage of the heart."**


	4. Loving Somebody

**Loving Somebody**

 **I know, I know. I'm a day late, but I hope I can make up for it. Hehe. There was only one guest review and it was awesome, so thanks. Here goes chapter four.**

Naruto bit his lip harshly as he stared at substance smoking before him. "All that cool air. I'm trying to see how much Bromine it takes to balance one liter of Nitrogen."

Kakashi laughed softly as he poured the cool liquid into the flask. "Do you remember when I tried so hard to protect you from the world and maintain your innocence?"

Naruto laughed as well. "When the Ice Age was merely the chilly age, a period of a million years when everyone had to wear sweaters? Yes, tousan. I remember the tales."

"And the Stone Age became the Gravel Age, named after the really long driveways at the time."

Both men laughed. Naruto stared back at the flask full of the cool blue Nitrogen. "This is magnificent. We've already been through two cups of Bromine and it is supposedly the hottest liquid element."

His blue eyes matched the nitrogen until finally, for a single moment, a spark in the history of time, the liquid turned orange and then blue again. "Cease pouring, tousan. There's the solution."

Kakashi nodded and put down the hot bromine, removing his gloves and moving back. Naruto grabbed a thermometer, placing the tool within the new substance. He smiled brightly. "Perfect. The melting point of this Nitrogen Bromide is between the melting points of both elements."

The man was so ecstatic. "Do you know what we just did Tousan? We just proved that we can balance Periodic elements without mathematical reasoning."

"Write this down." Kakashi yawned. "I'm sleeping all night tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

"Thanks, smart-ass."

Narut smiled and grabbed a pen and his notebook. "Yes. While chemists do note that three Bromine atoms are needed to balance one single Nitrogen atom, the physical solution is also three times larger. This here is a third liter of Bromine."

Kakashi nodded and removed his goggles. "Alright, close the flask and let's go to bed."

"But, I'm not tired." Naruto muttered. As a child, it had always been hard for him to sleep. So he stayed up most nights, trying to find a solution to something unknown. When Kakashi couldn't sleep, he was there next to him.

Out of spite, Kakashi grabbed his arm gently, and dragged him upstairs. He went to the closet. "You remember what used to make you sleepy."

Naruto gasped as his father went to a closet. His face erupted in a large grin. "Tousan..you didn't."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's telescope box from the closet. "Yes, I brought these up. You're lucky because these things are heavy. I had to beg the moving men to actually help me with it."

Kakashi laughed silently, choosing not to tell Naruto how much he cursed the moving men for deeming the telescope useless. His words had been angry.

 _I worked my ass off during my whole lifetime just to find the perfect telescopes for him. Every goddamn birthday and new update, and you three are going to stand here and say it doesn't need to go? You're going to help me load this onto the truck for my son, or so help me...we'll go to hell together._

He handeded Naruto a telescope from the box and a tripod. "Here. Don't stay out too late."

Naruto nodded and began walking outside. "I won't, tousan. This will only take thirty minutes and then I'll be fine."

Kakashi laughed, staring at his son's hastily retreating form. "So cute." He whispered, covering his mouth. "Naruto." He called.

The genius stopped and turned. "Yes, father?"

"Remember to take your lab coat and goggles off."

Naruto looked at his attire and blushed deeply. Look back up, he tore off his goggles. "Goodnight, tousan. Thank you."

The veteran began to move toward the stairs. "Love you."

"Love you more." Naruto yelled.

"I love you most."

* * *

 _Sasuke arose from his sleep with a quiet whimper. The winds howled outside and the warping night brought the boom of an owl's voice into his darkened room._

 _Color drained from the six year old's face, white as a sheet, rigid, clammy, shaking, unable to speak, wide eyed, edging backwards, hands clenched, too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear._

 _Tears leaked from the boy's eyes and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dad! Help me!"_

 _It did not take two minutes for Fugaku Uchiha to rush into his room with a broomstick held over his head. "You leave my son alon-"_

 _Fugaku froze when he found Sasuke sitting up on his bed, knees drawn to his chest and eyes leaking. "Wha-? What's wrong, small duck?"_

 _Before Sasuke spoke, Itachi ran into the room, a book in his hand. "Otouto, what happened? Why are you screaming?"_

 _Sasuke cried. "I heard a monster!"_

" _Where?"_

" _Outside. In the trees. It said 'hoo hoo, hoo hoo.'"_

 _Fugaku continued to stare at Sasuke until he smiled and sat near the boy, hugging him. "Ah, small duck. If you understood bird language like your father, you wouldn't be afraid."_

 _The boy hugged his father back, squeezing tightly as if the man would let go. "Bird language?"_

" _Mhm It was just an odd question from a forest bird, asking of us, if rightly listened to, 'who cooks for you?' and then, Tachi?"_

" _He also asked who cooks for you once again." The eleven year old stated, smiling softly._

 _Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Who cooks for me?"_

 _Fugaku nodded. "He's going to keep asking and he won't stop until you answer."_

" _Can you teach me bird language too, tousan? Just like you taught aniki?"_

" _Of course."_

 _When Itachi and Fugaku kissed him goodnight, the boy laid down quietly. Five minutes had passed and his eyes were nearly shut, before the sound of the barred owl came once more._

 _He gasped, putting his head under the cover._

 _Another sound from the monster. 'Hoo hoo. Hoo hoo."_

 _Sasuke bit his lip, pulling his eyes from the darkness. "Who cooks for me?" he mumbled. He yawned. "My father."_

 _After such an answer, the six year old was not aware, for some time, of his perturbed sleep._

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a faint gasp from the memory.

His father's image popping into his mind, the man sobbed quietly. Wishing, more than anything, that the memories, good and bad, would stop. He did not want to feel guilty. He did not want his father's face to remind him that it was his fault.

* * *

"" _Tousan?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Can we turn up some music?"_

" _Sure, kid."_

 _The clan head leaned foward to turn up the dial._

" _Fugaku, pay at-"_

 _In that instant, he lost the opportunity to evade a newly broken-down car without its lights on. Even if he'd been paying attention, he would have been hard pressed to make the manoeuvre._

* * *

"Please stop." He whimpered, shaking and rocking, praying to Kami for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

It was one of his bad days. He could only sleep when exhausted; when he felt the tiredness in his chest, in how he breathed and his thoughts dragged by in slow motion, he slunk to a quiet spot and curled up.

On good days he'd get three hours. On bad days, two. Should he doze later on, he'd wake as soon as sleep came, always as fast as if a gunshot had sounded, heart beating fast and breathing as if he'd just surfaced from deep water. After that it was time to get up, to do something, keep moving.

Standing and wiping his face dry, the man ran to the kitchen, his feet soft patter upon the floor.

With a solemn mood, he waited until his tea was heated within it's kettle. Filling his mug halfway with the dark substance, the teen left the house quickly and sat upon the porch.

It hurt so much that he wasn't surprised by it anymore. How his father's memory awoke him at two in the morning, scaring him off to sit outside until the morning sun showed.

Sitting outside gave him a calm outlook on life, but if it took so long to make him tired, then it didn't help so much.

"By the Deities." Someone muttered. Sasuke's eyes averted slowly to Naruto, who stood on his front lawn, a telescope before him and book in his hand. "This is Alpha Andromedae, the brightest star in the constellation of Andromeda."

Despite himself, a small smiled kissed Sasuke face. Two months had passed with his new neighbors and in those two months, no relationship had ever blossomed as fast as Itachi and Naruto's. The two seemed inseparable; always laughing, learning, and playing around together. And Sasuke appreciated that.

"Hey genius." He called.

Naruto jumped slightly and turned, lips nearly cracking when he spotted the pale form of Sasuke. "Sasuke-san. What brings you out this early in the day?"

Sasuke only shook his head and the blond motioned for him to come closer. "Come look at this, Sasuke-san. It's wonderful."

Closing his sweater tighter, Sasuke stood and inched near Naruto, looking into the eyepiece of the telescope.

He smiled as he watched two large stars in close orbit. "What is it?" He questioned, looking back at Naruto, who had been staring at him.

"That star is 97 lights years from the sun. It's a binary system. The chemical composition of the brighter star is unusual as it is a mercury-manganese star whose atmosphere contains abnormally high levels of mercury, manganese, and other elements."

Sasuke smiled. "You sure do know a lot about it. Although, I'm not surprised."

"My father brought me this when I was fourteen." Naruto spoke in wonderment, holding up the heavy book. "It too-"

He stopped, staring into Sasuke's dark emotionless eyes. "There is sadness in your eyes, Sasuke-san. What's wrong?"

Later in his life, Sasuke would swear that his mouth moved on its own.

"Do you remember when Itachi told you that our father left after a car accident?" He whispered.

"I do recall the tale."

"It's my fault."

Naruto stiffened militarily. "Pardon, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke inhaled. The guilt sat not on his chest, but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do. He could make amends in subtle ways, but confession was out of the question. Only in his silent prayers could he speak his heart to Kami and beg for mercy.

He didn't feel like she deserved the love of Itachi, but he clung to it and hung the shreds of his sanity on it. He prayed that one day he would feel removed from his sin, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on him, an ugly scar.

"I asked my father to turn on the car radio." he muttered, turning away from the powerful blue eyes. "There was a broken down car on the side of the road without any lights. If that hadn't happened, my father would still be alive. My brother would too."

"Sasuke-san."

"I know. It was monstrous, but I'm sorry. I tell Kami every night that I'm sorry. But it doesn't work."

Naruto grimaced softly and grabbed the teen's shoulders, turning him around. "Sasuke-san. Your depression is not real."

"It's not a depression. It's a guilt. And everyday it's eating me. There are times I feel like the world is slowly disappearing in front of me. Or maybe it's just me who's fading away. Those moments, it didn't matter anyway. My empty burning lungs, my heart hitting my chest so hard I thought it would break my ribs and rip apart my skin, those are the only thing I can think about."

Sasuke sobbed. "And the void. The black hole in my head, deep inside my soul, slowly swallowing all my hopes and dreams. That's the worst of those moments. The realization of the vacuum, the nothingness, the absurdity of my existence. Those times keep me awake at two a.m. and make me wonder:

Why am I living anyway? Maybe for me. Maybe for others. Did it really matter? And when I couldn't find my answers on the ceiling, the anxiety turned into panic."

"Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha huffed, looking down toward the ground. "I'm sorry. That was wrong to tell yo-"

"In my eighth year philosophy course." Naruto interrupted, still staring at the soaking face of Sasuke. "I learned that everything happens for a reasons. You cannot control much of what happens in life. Life is a lively fusion of free will merged with destiny. Sasuke-san, you must know that bad things, and bad people, happen to everyone. Even if you went back in time and refused to ask for music, that car, unseeing, would still be there. I know that your father would be so proud of you. And I know that you've come a long way."

"Are you saying that the car accident happened for a reason?"

Naruto looked up toward the sky, still holding tight onto the Uchiha before him. In the first 192,720 hours of my life, I do not understand what I'm saying. So you do not have to believe my philosophical opinions, Sasuke-san."

In spite of the circumstance, Sasuke laughed rather loudly, wiping his eyes and face. Naruto smiled and looked down at him.

"I can say I understand this, however. You are such a middle child- I mean that as a compliment. You're like a chemical buffer, staying in equilibrium seemingly without effort. In all the storms of life, big and small, you show absolute stability, no change at all for the casual observer. But then all at once you're overwhelmed and the shutters come down. I love the way you are; I just have to take extra special care that you stay in the range you can cope with. I wish you'd ask for help more often, makes it easier to care for you. You are simply a lovely person, Sasuke-san. Do you believe that?"

Sasuke smiled, hoping the stars did not show his blush. "Yes. I believe you. I do." He muttered, trying his best not to cry.

Naruto laughed softly at the attempt. "May I kiss you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke tensed. At the young age of nineteen and having just left high school a year prior, Sasuke had never been kissed. Not by small crushes, not by anyone. The only lips that ever touched his face were his father's and brother's. Even his mother had never kissed his forehead. And _no one_ had ever kissed him on the lips.

"It will merely be platonic." Naruto spoke, sounding afraid himself. "Just a small touch of the lips."

Sasuke looked down in shame. "I don't know how." He muttered. Looking back up, he stared at Naruto's soft smile.

"Then we must both learn something from the other." With that he grabbed Sasuke's fac and pulled him closer. "Do not worry, Sasuke-san. I myself do not dabble in the touching of mouths. I've only kissed Sakura twice in our relationship. I strongly would like to kiss you thousands of times. It is stronger than my urge to have sexual intercourse with you. And I am a master in sexual content and transmitting bodily fluids."

Sasuke blushed. "I don't understand why you say bold things. It offended me two months ago. But…"

"It merely embarrasses you." Naruto finished. 'I can understand why. I believe you would like to have sexual intercourse with me too. But you may just be shy."

"You're so blunt." Sasuke muttered. "Let go of my face." But he really didn't want the genius to. He'd spent most of his life asking his once stable brother if anyone would ever love him; enjoy his company and personality; deem him beautiful.

He never had the chance to be a teenager. Not after the accident. Never had a chance to leave the house at midnight, his father worried, and run to someone who enjoyed him. He wanted that desperately.

"You do not want me to." Naruto smiled. "My book _Smiling Faces_ is a full study on emotions and expression. It's for Advanced Psychology students."

Sasuke blushed deeply. "No. I don't want you to." He admitted. Where had his strong tight personality gone? Standing before this man had frightened it away.

When Naruto began leaning in, Sasuke closed his eyes. A soft brush against his forehead and he opened them. "See. i told you it would merely be platonic. Until the time comes whe-oof."

Sasuke had tackled the man and knocked the telescope over as they rolled over in the grass. Sasuke felt like an ametuer as his kissed Naruto. His hands worked their way around Naruto's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Naruto's own hands ventured over his body, exploring. After a few moment, they pulled apart and opened their eyes, staring. Naruto's eyes full of wonder and love, Sasuke's full of curiosity and passion. No words were spoken, but a story worthy of them was communicated. Naruto leaned in, softly placing kisses up and down Sasuke's neck, making the Uchiha let out little whimpers of anticipation.

He worked his way back to the pale, smooth lips. Without thought, Sasuke rolled them over, now lying on top of his strong body. He ran his tongue up Naruto's neck, eliciting a strong groan from the genius.

A wave of pleasure ran through the teen's entire body. Naruto's scent was intoxicating. He straddled the blond and leaned up, letting Naruto remove his sweater. Moving over Naruto's groin made the blond groan and Sasuke's grabbed the hemline of the man's jeans.

Just a fumble of his hands as he unbuttoned the jeans and tugged made Naruto grab his arms. He looked up toward the surprised blue eyes.

"We are in the grass." Naruto muttered.

In spite of himself, Sasuke bit his lip with a moan. "Yeah."

Naruto sat up, kissing Sasuke's forehead. "Despite my urges, Sasuke, this is extremely too early and wrong. And although I feel like I've known you and Ita my whole life, I believe we must continue in our platonic activities before we have intercourse with one another."

Still high in ecstasy, Sasuke nodded and buttoned Naruto's jeans for him. Beneath his hazy eyes and parted lips, he himself was surprised by his actions.

Anyone could have spotted them. Itachi. Deidara. Kisame. Kakashi. And while he would have enjoyed Deidara spotting them, the other three would have been embarrassing.

Sasuke yelled as Naruto held his waist and stood with the pale teen still straddling him. "I think there is a lot of sexual tension between us, Sasuke. I think we both find the other very attractive. But….may I tell you something?"

"Hai." Sasuke spoke, letting Naruto put on his sweater.

"I acknowledge offense for comparing you to Sakura, but these things I have never felt when with Sakura. I feel deeply involved with you. I feel like you get me. And you're so different and unique."

An image of the boys he'd grown up with popped into his head. "So are you."

Naruto picked up his telescope gear and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I hope you sleep well, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched Naruto going to his home, his own journey to his porch following.

When he got upstairs, his large grin was wiped off by his mother form against her door. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. "Instead of being a whore, you should worry about your brother. It's your fault he's stupid." she stumbled back into her room.

Instead of sucking in his breath like he usually did; instead of tears leaking from his eyes, Sasuke inhaled softly, closing his eyes. "Nothing is my fault at all. I love my brother more than my own life."

Peeking into Itachi's room, the teen smiled softly at the form sprawled across the bed.

Striding to his room, Sasuke jumped upon his bed, a large smile on his face. This time, he would sleep well.

 **HLHL**

He knew he arose late by the bright sun shining on his face. But he felt so good. So happy. So content. It had been three longs years since Sasuke ever felt good about waking up.

He remembered seeing Itachi being held gently by Kisame. How they always seemed to sway without music.

* * *

 _Sasuke stared out the window at Itachi's laughing face as Kisame whispered something in his ear._

 _The two seemed to be swaying to non-hearing music as Kisame held the paler teens hips and whispered in his ear._

" _Kisame. You're so weird."_

 _Kisame laughed too, moving back an inch. "Just for you, though."_

 _Itachi kissed kim. "Just for me, Shark-man. You love me?"_

 _Kisame shook his head. "No. No. I'm in love with you. There's a difference. When I love you, I want to kiss your forehead and tell you how great you are. But I'm in love with you, so I want to kiss you, make love to you, tell you you're beautiful….and…..eat you!"_

 _Itachi laughed loudly and squeezed around Kisame's shoulders tight at the Hoshigaki put his mouth into the Uchiha's neck._

* * *

It hurt so bad that Sasuke could not tell his brother that he was so close to having such a love. And Sasuke had no idea he was crying until a sob broke out.

"Sasuke, huh, Sasuke?"

His breath hitched as he heard Itachi standing by the door.

"Sasuke? You okay?"

Sasuke wiped his face,but did not rise to open the door. "Yeah, Tachi. I'm fine."

Itachi sat down and rested his back upon the door."Sasuke, why you crying. Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"It's not you, Tachi. I just had a bad dream is a-"

There was sharp running upon the stairs and a rustling of papers. "Ita." Naruto called, excitement in his voice. "Where's your brother? I found two discoveries that can't go by!"

Before Sasuke could stand,Itachi spoke loudly. "He's crying, naruto. Did you hear me? He's crying?"

"Oh." Naruto sighed. "May I, Ita?" There was more shuffling and another back hit the door. "Sasuke, why are you crying? I'm sorry." The genius muttered.

In spite of himself, Sasuke laughed, as Naruto and Itachi had repeated the same phrases. "I'm not crying, silly people. My voice is just hoarse from waking up."

Itachi hummed. "That's good reason, brother."

"Would you like to hear my proofs, Sasuke?"

"Sure." The man sat up at the rustling of papers.

"Your father is not dead."

Sasuke tensed. "What?" He snapped softly.

"Well...not completely. Sorry. What I mean is Quantum Theory has proved that our conscious goes to another universe when we die."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's magnificent, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "What's the other proof."

"Hold your breath for this one….haha...not really, Ita." The two laughed together. "People like Itachi are capable of loving. And not just what I mean is, deep down, Itachi is still in love with Kisame. And the only way to help him remember that is to teach him about it."

Sasuke bit his lip, almost excited. "So you're saying that those with mental illnesses are not holding themselves down, but in actuality are being held back by others."

"Precisely. Itachi won't know it's his birthday until you tell him, correct? Teach him about his former life and he'll move back to it. The problem is, doctors believe that medicine is the cure for everything. But it isn't. It's logic and reasoning, Sasuke."

"A marvelous discovery, Naruto" He mumbled with a small smile.

"Did you hear, Ita?" Naruto asked his best friend. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with these circumstances, but the definitions that come with them. You are believed to not love, but that;s wrong when you blush at Kisame. It's wrong when you smile softly and grow embarrassed near Kisame. It's wrong when you ask about him. And it's very wrong when you see him. You see, Sasuke, love has no boundaries."

Sasuke blushed, knowing full well the hidden message beneath Naruto's claim. "It doesn't."

"Not at all, Sasuke."

 **Well. This chapter was another of a fitting in. I wanted Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi to feel comfortable around one another. It got a bit spicy there, eh? Hehe. I hope that these 'getting comfortable' chapters don't bore you. Anyway, don't hesitate to review.**

 **QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER: How do you feel about Mikoto? Who loves Itachi?**

 **QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: ANONYMOUS**

" **You are not your illness. You have an individual story to tell. You have a name, a history, a personality. Staying yourself is part of the battle."**


	5. All Things Go

**All Things Go**

 **Hello, my friends. Another two months have passed in this scary world of beautiful minds. How are you today? How's your week been? I hope you're all having a good week. For some reason, I'm not able to respond to reviews on here. In fact, they won't even show up, which is dumb, because I don't know how to respond if I can't see the goddamn review. Finally today, I got my reviews. Guest reply:**

 **Craynslover: I love you. The kiss scene was absolutely amazing. Yes, Mikoto is indeed a handful. But get ready, things are about to change. Have a good day or evening, wherever you are in the world.**

Sasuke bit his lip as he grabbed his papers and worksheets Itachi could study with. Leaving his room, the teen stopped by his mother's door.

He knocked softly, attempting to play nice on such a beautiful day. "Miko-" He froze and inhaled sharply. "Mother." He began in monotone. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

With that, he walked down the steps. Itachi sat at the kitchen table, his long slender legs swinging lazily as he pretended to read the book before him.

His eyes were over the book, however, roaming curiously at Kisame as the shark-man lay backward underneath the sink, tightening and srewing the pipes. Sasuke snorted softly. Ever since Naruto's theory that there was nothing different about Itachi since the accident, newer familiarities kept arriving here and there.

First it was intelligence obviously- Naruto had discovered that Itachi understood all his mathematical, reasoning, and logic.

Then it was personality- to Naruto, Itachi was bluntly hilarious.

Then admiration- Naruto noticed that Itachi had two types of admiration. He saw admiration in Itachi's eyes when Kakashi helped take care of him. He saw admiration in his dark eyes whenever Kisame was the focus.

And Naruto wasn't here at the moment, but Sasuke could bet on his own life that the genius would mutter something about lust. Say something bluntly inappropriate to Sasuke and believe that it was chivalry and custom.

It wasn't until he sat at the table that Itachi turned and jumped, reading again as if nothing happened. "Sasuke? Where did Naruto go huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened a few books and began to organize his events. "He just went to pick up your medicine from the pharmacy." He mumbled softly.

It was Kisame who snorted underneath the sink. "That Ino girl works there, right? He won't be back anytime soon, then. With her mouth and his intelligence, she'll try to keep him there forever."

"Please." Sasuke muttered, not even feeling bitter about his former friend speaking to the fame of the village. "My name or Tachi's name comes out of his mouth, which it will, and she'll make up something about having to go."

His satirical comment held some truth and Kisame laughed loudly.

"Where did Kakashi-san go?" Itachi mumbled, biting his hand.

"He'll be here soon too. He went next door to get his own breakfast ingredients."

Itachi nodded and lazily looked toward Kisame. "When you going to be done, Shark man?"

"Just finishing up, Tachi. This thing will be good as new when I'm done with it."

Itachi hummed and fully focused on reading then. Sasuke opted to watch his brother. Naruto had given some theoretical book to him and his obsidian eyes were lively as he read.

Sasuke loved the man dearly. There was no one in the world that could tear Itachi from him. They needed one another. With other, it was just hi and goodbye love. With the Uchiha brothers, it wasn't like that. They had a future. They had someone to talk to that gave a damn. They didn't have to sit with others that didn't have no other place togo. For Sasuke, other people could rot in hell if they got in trouble. But not them.

He rested his head on his face. "Hey." He called.

Itachi looked up, not really paying mind as he stared.

Sasuke smiled. "You know I love you right?"

Itachi squinted with a big smile and looked back down. "Yeah, brother. I known. I known. I love you too."

Sasuke laughed. "Hey."

Itachi looked back up, only for Sasuke to rest their foreheads together. "And you're my favorite brother ever. A guy needs someone to be near him. I'll go crazy if I don't have you, brother. It makes no difference who you are, as long as you're with me."

Itachi laughed. "Yes. I known. I love you too, brother."

"And in a few months, you're going to have the greatest birthday party ever. I'll take care of it. There's going to be cake and ice cream. Games and fun. I'll take care of it. You want that?"

Itachi smiled beautifully, the one thing that never change on him. After months of knowing them, it was a big way for Naruto to describe how Itachi's mind worked. It was all told in his smile. His ears heard more than what was said to him, and his slow speech had overtones not of thought, but of understanding beyond thought.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I want that. Let's have it now. I gotta have it. We gotta have it." He spoke eagerly.

"Soon, soon."

"Sasuke, can we read the poem?"

"Which one?"

"The one we like." Itachi muttered.

It was at that moment that Kakashi walked in, arms full of food and vegetables. "I hope this isn't too much, kid. We have a full house of growing people and Naruto eats like a pig."

Itachi's smile brightened at the mention of his friend. "Really?"

Kakashi placed a hand on his hip. "Itachi, he's so greedy." Itachi and Sasuke both laughed at the man's silly gestures.

The door opened and Naruto walked in with a few bags. "I have the prescription. Oh, tousan. You're back too. What's the news?"

"Just telling everyone how much you love eating."

Naruto laughed softly. "I'm a growing man. In order to thng, I have to stay healthy."

Kakashi smiled in response and tightened his grip on the food in his arms, scurrying to the counter. "I have to put these things down. I'm sweating. I'm sweating like a hooker in church."

They all laughed this time around at the man's charming comedic personality.

Itachi his the chair next to him. "Naruto. Here. Sit here."

Naruto nodded and sat next to his best friend. "I have the medicine. But I also have this." He dug into his bag. "It's a rubik's cube."

Itachi gasped sharply. "Thank you. Thank you, Naruto."" He hugge the genius and grabbed the toy, busy and fully interested in it. Five minutes after cooking began, Kisame slid from beneath the sink.

"Fixed now, guys."

"Thank you." Sasuke muttered, interested in Itachi's hands fumbling with the rubik's cube.

"No problem. Now I'm going to take a shower."

When Kisame walked upstairs, Itachi inhaled, still working. "Can you read the poem, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and went through the stack of poems his brother enjoyed. "Here it is. Love's philosophy."

He began reading, smiling as Itachi murmured it with him, remembering the poem and every line of it.

The fountains mingle with the river

And the rivers with the ocean,

The winds of heaven mix forever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle.

Why not I with thine?—

See the mountains kiss high heaven

And the waves clasp one another;

No sister-flower would be forgiven

If it disdained its brother;

And the sunlight clasps the earth

And the moonbeams kiss the sea:

What is all this sweet work worth

If thou kiss not me?"

When finished, he looked up to Naruto's wide grin. "What a magnificent work of imagination. Who's your favorite, Sasuke?"

"I like Joy Kogawa. Edgar Allen Poe too."

"Ah. the doomed American poet. I've only enjoyed his poem about Science."

"Shocking." Sasuke muttered.

"Ntoscience. I remember it word for word. Science!" Naruto's scream made Sasuke jump an Itachi look up in interest. "True daughter of the old time thou art! Who alterest all things with thy peering eyes."

"Okay." The teen mumbled in embarrassment.

Naruto continued until the end however. "And from me, the summer dream beneath the Tamarind Tree?"

He smiled proudly as Itachi clapped and Kakashi laughed at Sasuke's defeated glare. "Would you like to hear another, Ita?"

Sasuke groaned. "For the love of Kami, no-"

"Yes. Yes! They are so fun, Naruto."

"When I was one-and-twenty

I heard a wise man say,

'Give crowns and pounds and guineas

But not your heart away;

Give pearls away and rubies

But keep your fancy free.'

But I was one-and-twenty,

No use to talk to me.

When I was one-and-twenty

I heard him say again,

'The heart out of the bosom

Was never given in vain;

'Tis paid with sighs a plenty

And sold for endless rue.'

And I am two-and-twenty,

And oh, 'tis true, 'tis true."

It was at the end that Itachi and Naruto both looked to one another and began laughing all at once as if the whole poem was a joke. Sasuke only shook his head with a small smile.

"Musuko. I think Sasuke's had enough of your poem for a day."

"Undeniably incorrect. More so than gravity not equaling nine point eight meters per second squared. Sasuke loves when I speak. I've been studying his emotions for four months now and I can understand that he is infatuated with me."

Sasuke glared softly. "I'm not."

Kakashi laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready. Your mother should be up by now."

Sasuke snorted. "If you want to have breakfast with her." He mumbled in sadness. "Itachi do you want to go and get her?"

Itachi handed his cube to Naruto, who immediately went to work with it, and stood. "I'll get momma. You all just wit. I'll get momma."

Itachi ran up the steps, almost running into his mother's door. He placed his lips on the white wood. "Momma." he called, the sound muffled. "Momma, it's time to eat. Kisame's washing up and Naruto and Sasuke are downstairs. Kakashi-san is cooking. Hear me, momma? Kakashi-san likes me and Sasuke."

There was nothing said and Itachi opened the door slightly, finding his mother lying upon her back. He walked in, opting to stare at her blank face a closed eyes.

He laughed lightly, touching her face. "You're so blue momma. And you're cold. You're hiding, aren't you momma? I know that." He laughed and stared at her again.

"You stink too, momma."

Somehow in someway, some precedent adult fear took over him, if only for a moment. He tapped her sunken cheeks. "Okay, momma. Wake up." He leaned near her eye, forgetting her stench and skin. "Momma." He whispered. "Wake up."

Five minutes passed and Itachi grew frustrated. "Momma." He pushed her arm. "Wake up. Stop it. Stop, momma. Stop it now, Momma! It's not funny!"

"Tachi, what wrong-oh! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Mommy! Stop it. It's not funny!" Itachi thrashed as Kisame tore him away and Sasuke and Naruto ran into the room.

* * *

Sasuke continued to bite his nails, no emotion displayed as the policemen spoke to him. Itachi sat silent and although he found Mikoto dead, he was the one to understand the least.

So he remained sitting next to Naruto as Kakashi and Kisame spoke in whispers.

"Alcohol poisoning. She'd been dead for only a day, but that alcohol is enough to consume and decay your entire organs." the police stated, uncomfortable. He had gone into the woman's room first. He had backed out to vomit, doubled over, fighting powerful waves of nausea. It took a seasoned forensic coroner to get any closer.

Sasuke nodded and turned away as they pushed Mikoto's body, head wrapped around the day of the funeral and not how guilty he felt for feeling relief.

He blinked his own tears away. There was pain. So much pain.

* * *

 _If love could be passed on by cold dark eyes or a left hook, it would be Sasuke's inheritance._

 _He had left the house for a few hours after a rough fight with Mikoto, and his anger seethed through him._

 _The sixteen year old turned into an alley and leaned against the cold, damp brick. What was left now? Home with Mikoto. Mikoto, who didn't even know how to break a smile or utter a kindness, Mikoto who found fault in every little thing and wielded her meaty hands like the raw hunks of meat they were. Mikoto who was already tucking into the liquor and screaming at them to buy her cigarettes._

 _Kami took the wrong parent. Sasuke whimpered and kicked at the soil feeling the only love he'd ever known drain right through his boots and be replaced by ice._

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The funeral had come and gone quick and sasuke still had yet to cry. He stood in the front, keeping control of Itachi who almost had no idea what was going on. The 24 year old sat down, biting his lips and nearly done with his rubik's cube.

Sasuke peered at the others at the funeral. Just the five of them and no one else cared. Sasuke sometimes wondered if he cared. Was Mikoto not a burden to them. Using all their money Fugaku left for alcohol. Verbal abusing Sasuke and on occasion, Itachi.

He wanted to love her. He wanted so bad to love her.

In the space that should have been filled with love, there was a void so black, no light could penetrate. It was a wound that could never heal no matter how much salve was poured on. The best Sasuke could ever hope for now was to shore up his mind with new loves and pray they never left. Because if they did, his house would fall like the tower of cards it was.

He liked to pretend the walls were brick held together with mortar, but they were just card that got damp in the rain and wobbled in the wind. He could thank his mother for that, but he couldn't harbour bitterness. Not if Itachi didn't.

Mikoto was what she was; she saw like a person who could never look past their own reflection. Of course, she was the star of her world, to her, she was the only one truly there. Perhaps if Sasuke's eyes were like that, then he'd be just like her.

But they weren't. Itachi was the star of his world. His eyes always took in the light from every angle, saw the detail Mikoto never could.

And though he did love her, love her, love her with his beating heart, Sasuke declined his mother to be part of his life; Her haunting him was plenty enough.

When they all stood to leave, and when Sasuke turned away first, it was Itachi who grabbed hold of his arm.

"Sasuke?"

The teen turned, a small pout evident on his face. "Yes, love?"

"Is momma coming home too?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "I...no, Tachi. Mother is not coming home with us and not for a long time."

Itachi stared in shock and confusion before he nodded. "Oh."

Sasuke side hugged his brother. "Let's go home. We can climb the water tower." He suggested.

"The water tower!?"

Sasuke smirked with his eyes closed. "This is really the final time."

* * *

By the end of the night, between cleaning and tucking Itachi in, Sasuke was exhausted. In order to keep his mind clear, the teen went to sit on the porch. His breath hitched as he spotted the clear dark sky and Naruto sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked.

Naruto looked back and then shrugged. "Just sitting. Keeping everything safe."

Sasuke sighed and sat next to the man. Their silence was comfortable for a long duration of time until Naruto finally muttered. "You did not cry today. You did not cry yesterday. I don't believe you ever will when it comes to your mother. I sense that she was a heavy burden upon you and Ita."

Sasuke said nothing and did not deny the claim. Silence once again shook their hands.

"I've done research on love, Sasuke-san. And I realize that the most custom thing to do is ask for some of your time with a restaurant, movie, or other fashionable activity."

Sasuke hid his snort as he turned. "Are you asking for a date, Naruto?"

"I suppose so." The genius muttered, uncomfortable.

"After my mother's funeral?" Came the nearly incredulous response.

Naruto blushed deeply and stood, walking to his home hastily. "I acknowledge my offense. Goodnight-"

"Wait." Sasuke called as Naruto ceased movement. "I'll go on a date with you, but I'm not helping with it, genius. You need to learn basic social concepts."

The smile on Naruto's face reminded Sasuke so much of Itachi. "I will try my best, Sasuke-san. Goodnight."

 **So how about it, eh? I noticed that a lot of people really wanted to see more of Mikoto and if she'd change. However, there has been an immense amount of trouble in Sasuke's life that Mikoto's death is symbolic of a rebirth. Just as Naruto's appearance is the symbol of rebirth for Itachi. I hope that makes sense. Well, I love you all.**


	6. Do I Dare Disturb the Universe

**Do I Dare Disturb the Universe**

 **Hi, beautiful people. I love you all. I must say, there was only a single guest review that disturbed me to a great extent. I'm not sure if this guest has read my other stories, but my more frequent readers would understand that when someone dies in my story, they never really die. There are so many flashbacks and emotions I have planned that it's safe to say that Mikoto and Fugaku still have an effect on Sasuke and Itachi. Believe me when I say I know my story. Mikoto is still a part of this story. Fugaku is still a part of this story. Nothing is _ever_ over.**

Sasuke was strong. He _had_ to be. He had to be strong for his Itachi; brighten his day with a smile as sincere as he can muster. For his Tachi, to always love him and put his needs above Sasuke's own. That's what he did every day. But on the inside, he lived in a never ending death. At night, he suffered, pouring out his tears to the stars, begging them with his tear-soaked eyes to understand his misery. Would anyone ever understand that his heart was no longer his own? Love him so much that they could see his pain?

"Leave me alone." He muttered in agony. It was the fourth time he arose on this chilly night to the saddened face of Mikoto. He rocked and rocked and rocked upon his bed, praying for the sleep he never received just a day after the funeral. Just a day after he decided to let his mother go, she'd come back to haunt him, crying, weeping, begging for forgiveness.

" _I'm sorry."_ Her voice whispered.

"Leave me alone."

He could go to Itachi, who slept soundly in his room, sprawled upon the bed without a care in the world.

He could go to Kisame, who lay in the guest room, snoring in content.

To Naruto who was probably in his lab at this six a.m. hour working on a chemical discovery.

Or even Kakashi, who stayed up all night working with the genius.

But as he saw the sun peek into his window discreetly, the teen stood quietly. Padding out of the room with tears still in his eyes, the man halted, coming face to face with his parents' door.

It was so shocking to realize that it hadn't gone with her. And it took him back.

Back fifteen years to when he was four. Before Fugaku stayed out for hours working working working to fill his will with more money. Before making Obito feel loved became the man's priority and Mikoto only drank wine on special occasions.

* * *

 _Sasuke jumped out of his bed, running to his door as lightning crackled like the roar of a lion._

 _He stopped as he opened it, wanting to hear soon calmness before running to his parents' room. "Tousan?"_

 _No answer._

" _Tousan!"_

" _Sasuke-kun." It was the voice of his mother as she lifted him off the floor and carried him into her own room. "You have to be quiet love."_

" _Why's Itachi in here?" the four year old questioned._

" _Shh." She shushed him softly._

 _Fugaku shifted on his side. "Is that small duck?"_

" _He was afraid too." Mikoto stated, laying the boy down and climbing in too. She scooted close. "Sleep now, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

Sasuke grimaced softly, more of a pout than anything. "Please leave me alone." He asked.

His feet padded softly against wood as he went to the kitchen. Twenty minutes passed and soon Itachi would wake up, asking about Naruto.

His phone buzzed and the man answered quickly without checking. Anything to get his mind off the guilt that ate him.

"Hello."

"Are you going to open the door for me?" A voice asked. "I'm pulling in."

Sasuke gasped and dropped his fun. Never one that had time to smile, the Uchiha ran outside just as he heard the sound of a car door closing.

He remembered the soft way his father always described the man standing in the lawn. The only son of Fugaku's sister. As a boy, he didn't attract the girls. He was skinny and his cheek bones just gave him a skeletal look.

But it had changed as he grew up. There was only one word to describe the sun-kissed Obito. Where his eyes were the black of fresh nights glinting in the moonlight. His lips were pale and thin and his nose slender and rounded. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He was an Adonis among the other men. One look and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences. One word passed from his lips had even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible.

He would only be 33 now, the same age as Kakashi. Obito laughed brightly at the open mouth of Sasuke, the obvious shock and wonder of seeing him after seven years. "Are you going to say hello?"

The laugh reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke ran ahead, the morning dew upon the grass chilling his feet.

"Cousin." He jumped into the man's arm, laughing and smiling as the man spun him around.

"Sasuke, how've you been?"

After their reunion, Sasuke pulled his older cousin into the house. "Oh, cousin, it's been a real rollercoaster ride. Kaa-san….she's…"

"I know." Obito murmured, inhaling sharply. "A friend of mine called two days after she died."

Sasuke stared as he poured Obito some tea. "You were here the day of the funeral. Why didn't you go?"

"I was respecting Oba Mikoto's wishes."

It was a silent agreement to not speak of the scorned relationship Mikoto created with Obito. After the death of Fugaku's sister, the man had brought in Obito, who was only eighteen at the time with no money to get through university.

It was the spark of how much Fugaku worked and the spark of Mikoto's alcoholism. Mikoto had never once treated Obito well. She blamed him for small things, favored Itachi and Sasuke, and hit him on occasion, daring the man to hit her back.

When Sasuke was twelve and Obito had finally gotten his masters degree in Aerospace Engineering, his only job offering was out of country. Mikoto made sure that if he left, he'd _never_ enjoy the chance of returning.

* * *

 _Fugaku smiled brightly, rubbing the hair of his nephew's head. "I'm proud of you kid. You know?"_

 _A twenty six years young Obito blushed deeply as he fixed his tousled hair. "Yes, I know, Oji-Fu."_

" _Hai. But you did it all alone. No one else in this home knows much about engineering or science. I did law and Itachi is going for business, so It's good to know that you did this alone."_

 _Obito laughed and hugged the aging man. "I didn't. I had you all to help me."_

 _Fugaku sighed. "I'm going to miss you, kid. The kids...they love you. But you're going to miss your train if you don't stop crying."_

 _A boisterous laugh rang through the living room as Obito picked up his bags. "Yeah right, Old man. You're about to cry. That's why you're rushing me out."_

" _Itachi! Sasuke! Come give wishes to your cousin!"_

 _Loud padding on the stairs came seconds before Obito was tackled by the main Uchiha boys. "Itoko." Sasuke whined. "Why do you have to go so early?"_

" _I've stayed long enough, kid. And I have a degree now."_

" _Did you like being here?" Itachi questioned quickly._

" _Are you kidding? I loved being here."_

 _A sound of a train sounded and Obito's lips formed a soft 'O.' "That's my train. It'll only stay for forty minutes, but I'd like to be seated."_

 _Obito grabbed his suitcases once more. "I love you guys."_

" _You're not leaving yet." A raspy voice cut through the soft air like ice. All males turned to Mikoto as she stood by the door, bottle in her hand._

 _Fugaku moved first. "Mikoto, love. You must go to bed no-"_

" _No." She stated sharply. "He can't stay here. He can't stay here for eight years and nt give back." She began to walk forward, dropping the liquid upon the floor, her grabby hands and fierce dark eyes on Obito's._

" _We put him in your will. We wasted money on him and he can't pay us back after that stupid degree?"_

 _It was then Mikoto had began to struggle violently in her husband's arms to hurt the confused and hurt Obito. "Obito! Just go, kid!"_

 _Obito nodded at his uncle and began speeding toward the door. Somehow in someway, the intoxicated woman had broken free, grabbing a candle upon the table._

 _She had grabbed Obito's shoulder harshly._

 _It only took seconds for the oil and fire that was so beautifully smashed against Obito's face to consume the flesh._

 _The flame had no culture, no pity, no mind, yet it consumed whatever it pleased. It's only criteria was if it could take flesh and reduce it to ash or something molten and foul, then it would. The flames burned hot, short and violent, with no care of what was left behind._

 _Mikoto had intentionally burned Obito with a candle and the mark would remain forever._

 _After rushing him to the hospital and having his face bandages, it was Fugaku who took the fourteen hour drive to Kiri just so that Obito could make it in time for his first day at work._

 _The scabbed skin on the left side of Obito's face was crucial and ugly and still, he was a handsome man. From that moment on, each time Sasuke stared into a chimney, it wasn't fire he saw._

 _Though the hot tear-drop danced yellow in the home, he saw Obito._

* * *

Obito blinked hard and Sasuke knew that the man wanted to keep his mind off Mikoto, if only temporary.

He knew that he would sooner or later have to face his complicated feelings toward the woman, and so would Sasuke, but now it should be a happy reunion.

"How are the brighter things?"

"You'll never believe this." Sasuke smiled softly. "Itachi is improving. Itachi is doing so well in his studies. In everything. And he remembers love, Itoko. I thought that was never possible, but it was."

"Is Kisame still around?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping in the guest room."

"I need to kick his ass again." The man joked, making Sasuke laugh. "What happened all of a sudden?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "It's hard to explain and it can't be proved without reasoning, but four months ago, we got a neighbor. A famous scientist."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered with a slight blush.

Obito's mouth opened. "Don't joke with me."

"I wish I was. I looked like a mess when I met him."

"Sasuke….Naruto Uzumaki? The genius?"

"Hai."

"What does this have to do with my cousin? Did he do an experiment on Tachi?"

"None at all. He befriended him."

Through their letters, Obito knew well enough about the discrimination that Itachi faced for who he was. How he thought. So it came as sarcasm to him.

"He smiled at Tachi or something?"

Sasuke laughed. "No that's the thing, Itoko. Naruto and Tachi have this chemistry with one another. They talk, laugh, learn, do everything with one another. There are some things Naruto says that only Tachi understands. They're best friends. Oh, Obito...you'd have to meet him or ask Tachi about him. Him and his father are so lovely."

Obito watched his younger cousin for some time. "Oh, Kami. Sasuke, don't tell me you have a small infatuation with this kid."

Sasuke blushed. "Shut it. Come on. Tachi's going to be waking soon."

Obito shook his head with a soft smile and followed the young man upstairs. They peeked into Itachi's room, finding the 24 year old still sprawled upon his back, legs in jagged motion. Obito opened the door, moving in only to be grabbed by Sasuke.

"Itoko. He's still asleep."

"He's about to wake soon anyway. I want to see his reaction without you telling him that I'm here."

Sasuke was silenced as Obito sat near Itachi's torso. The creak of the bed made the man murmur and turn, shifting in the bed.

Obito moved once more with a bright smile, making Itachi groan and hit the bed. But still, his eyes remained unmoving.

A shift once more on Obito's part and Itachi's dark loving eyes shot open, moving around to find the villain of his sleep. When they caught Obito's matching orbs, they stilled in silence.

Itachi remained staring, neither frowning nor smiling as his eyes briefly roamed the scar upon Obito's handsome face.

Obito smiled brightly, waving. "Goodmorning, cousin."

Itachi gasped for a millisecond before he tackled Obito to the ground. "Cousin! How you come? Did you go by train?"

Obito laughed as Itachi kissed his cheeks. "Haha. Tachi! Okay! Okay!"

"You staying? You wanna come to my birthday party? It's almost here, cousin. One month, cousin. One month. That's what Sasuke told me."

"I'm...haha...I'm staying, Tachi. I'm staying for good."

Itachi gasped and finally moved back. "Forever?" His eyes were wide and even Sasuke stilled in hope that Itachi was right.

Obito smiled softly and rubbed Itachi's hair, looking back at Sasuke too. "If that's alright. I can stay forever if that's alright."

It was Sasuke who jumped onto them then, throwing his arms around Obito's neck as Itachi laughed loudly. "Yes! Itoko, you can stay forever."

No one could understand it, but Sasuke now. Obito was the last of three smiled that ever made the teen feel good about himself. Meeting the man when he was only four and Itachi was nine, Obito taught them everything, made life fun when Fugaku had to work. To Itachi and Sasuke, Obito was their Kakashi.

Itachi laughed as Obito tickled his side. "Cousin. You have to meet our friends. Naruto. That's his name. That's my best friend!"

"So I've been told."

There was loud running up the stairs that quieted them and Kisame stopped by the door. "What's happenin-"

He froze, a large smile on his face as Obito stood. "Obito-san."

The engineer nodded and went for the hug.

Kisame laughed. "Oh...shit. It's been seven years. How've you been?"

"Good. Well. I needed to come back you know? Take care of my family."

Kisame nodded. "I understand. It's been...rough these couple of weeks."

Obito bit his lip. "Well come on. Let's eat. That drive made me hungry."

"Are you? I'll call Kakashi and Naruto so that you can meet them."

Obito rubbed his stomach. "Oh..believe me. I always made a mistake of shopping on an empty stomach. And when I was hungry and shopping I always went to the snack Aisle."

Sasuke laughed at the random story. "And?"

"I can say that I am a proud owner of aisle four." Obito smirked.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded and Sasuke laughed softly, getting up from the table to greet Kakashi and Naruto.

When he opened the door, Naruto rushed in with an arm full of glass beakers, tubes, and vegetable oil.

Kakashi stood behind him with a sheepish smile.

"Where's Itachi, Sasuke? I need to show him this immediately."

"In the kitchen. My cousin is here as well."

"I am well aware. You've told me once and twice upon the phone." Naruto smiled softly, walking into the kitchen, unaware of Obito's amused eyes.

He sat his equipment upon the sink and Itachi stood and cam next to him. "What's it this time, Naruto?" The man asked.

"Refraction, Ita. I'm going to make objects seemingly disappear. Refraction is when light changes direction and speed as it passes from one object to another. Only visible objects reflect light. When two materials with similar reflective properties come into contact, light will pass through both materials at the same speed, rendering the other material invisible."

Itachi nodded and prodded the beakers and tubes. "What kind is this one?"

"It's Pyrex glass."

"Pyrex glass." Itachi repeated, squinting as he grabbed a tube and felt around it. "We gonna make this invisible?"

"Precisely. Now watch. I'll fill the beaker halfway with water and pour some vegetable oil in after." Naruto did as he spoke and Itachi gasped as the vegetable oil remained atop the water. "Why do you think this happens."

"Density!" Itachi yelled in excitement.

"Yes. Vegetable oil has a lower density than water, making it float. Now watch carefully." Naruto poured some vegetable oil within a small tube and pushed the tube within the mixed solution.

"I can see it in the water, but not in the oil." Itachi murmured.

"Of course. Pyrex glass and vegetable oil have the same Refractive index, making light pass through them at the same speed."

"Can we do the big one?"

Naruto smiled at his best friend. "You go ahead. I already tried it."

Itachi never lost his smile as he poured the vegetable oil in the large beaker and placed the tube all the way in.

He gasped. "It's gone, Naruto! It's invisible!"

Naruto nodded.

"How did you discover this one?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "This one was also an accident. I was attempting another solution before this came about."

Itachi pulled his blond hair. "You always find stuff on mistake."

"Hai. I'm just one lab accident away from becoming a supervillain."

The silence that ensued was temporary as both man caught each other's eyes and burst into a set of laughs, coughing, and laughing again. Itachi pushed Naruto playfully. "Bad, Naruto! You can't be evil."

They continued to laugh until the calmed down and Sasuke told them it was time to eat.

"Musuko." Kakashi called, a bright grin on his face. "This is Obito-san, Sasuke and Itachi's cousin."

Naruto smiled and shook the man's hands. "My name is Naruto."

Obito nodded. "I know, kid. You never get things wrong do you? That's amazing?"

"It can be bad. I was kicked out of my freshman year calculus course for telling my teacher of his errors." The blond smiled, sheepishly, embarrassed of his own blessing.

* * *

 _He walked into the room, eliciting gasps from the students and small giggles. "I regretfully acknowledge my offense. This class was hard to find." He stated, unaware of the fact that his unpunctuality was not the reason why the girls were giggling with one another._

 _He looked toward his profession and gasped. "Akiyama-sama? The Aito-san Akiyama?"_

 _The professor smiled smugly. "Yes. It is me. It's nice to see another intelligent being."_

 _Naruto shook his head, incredulous. "I assume you've gotten quite used to miscalculation. I read your pre-prints. Both of them. One on Nazi scientists and the other one on, uh... non-linear equations, and I'm extremely confident that there's not one seminal or innovative idea in either one of them. This class will be a waste of our time."_

 _The students began laughing and Aito's face turned grim. "Leave my hall this instant."_

 _Naruto bowed politely, confused on what he had done. "Have a good day."_

* * *

Obito laughed boisterously. "Uh...kid. I think I can get used to you. That's amazing. You're amazing." He said as a matter of fact. "More in personality than mind. Has anyone ever just told you that?"

Naruto blushed deeply as Kakashi rubbed his hair affectionately. "Many times before and I predict there will be many times after."

They ate in silence for awhile until Obito looked up. "I think Sasuke had a small crush on you."

Sasuke blushed and dropped his spoon. "Itoko." He muttered as Obito began to drink his water.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Of course. I myself am deeply infatuated with him. From the moment I saw him retrieving Ita from the water tower, I wanted to have sexual intercourse with him."

The water that Obito was drinking was spluttered out across the table and Kisame grumbled as it his him.

Obito laughed and laughed and laughed as Kakashi shook his head. "Musuko." He chided softly.

"Oh. I must abide by social norms. I acknowledge my offense."

Obito calmed down. "You're fine, kid." He laughed again as Itachi grabbed napkins, attempting to dry Kisame's shirt. "Has anyone ever told you how blunt you were? Do you usually say what's on your mind."

"Many times before." Naruto mumbled.

Their attention was focused on Itachi, who, with a deep frown, moved away from Kisame. "I can't dry it, shark-man." He whispered, staring directly at Kisame. "You just have to take off your shirt."

His suggestion was serious and hinted. Sasuke blushed in deep embarrassment, wondering idly where his brother had time to even think of such things.

Obito laughed once more, this time Kakashi along with him.

"What happened in these months? I come back to someone actually liking Sasuke and Itachi being a pervert." the engineer said between giggles.

* * *

After their hectic breakfast, Naruto decided to snatch Itachi up, saying he needed help with something on the town.

Kisame and Kakashi went on to work, leaving Obito and Sasuke to find a pass time.

"What do you want to do, Itoko?"

"You know…" Obito trailed off. "I want to see her grave. I want to see both their graves."

"Your nightmares won't stop either?" Sasuke whispered.

"No. And I know why. It's because we haven't forgiven, Sasuke. We have to forgive Mikoto and ourselves. So that they next time we meet, we'll love each other for real that time."

Sasuke grabbed his keys. "Come on."

* * *

Naruto and Itachi laughed with shopping bags in their hands. "I knew Sasuke would not let us go anywhere if I told him we were buying things for his and my date, so I told him I needed help with an experiment."

Itachi nodded as they began their walk back to the car. "He won't know, Naruto. He won't."

They began putting the bags in the backseat of Naruto's car. "Hey!" Someone yelled.

Naruto and Itachi turned around, finding a young man with purple eyes and white hair storming over. "Did you steal that, you retard?"

Itachi frowned softly, shaking his head. "No. I didn't. I'm sorry."

Naruto grimaced, angered that Itachi had actually responded to the derogatory name. "Who are you?" He asked.

Tee white haired man said nothing as he began storming toward them. However, his motion was stopped as Naruto held up a hand. "Do not come over here." He warned.

His purple eyes smirked. "What? You scared?"

Naruto's blue eyes roamed the scrawny body compared to his. "Oh I'm terrified. Mortified. Petrified. Stupefied….by you."

Itachi laughed loudly as the man growled. "What'd you say, bastard?"

He stormed over, and to Naruto's own surprise, it was Itachi's fist that connected with his jaw. The man stumbled back.

"Leave us alone." Itachi pleaded softly. "We just want to be us."

The man held his cheek, and looked around. When he noticed there was no one around, he cursed and stormed off.

Naruto remained in a state of shock as they got into the car. He could have scolded Itachi and told him to abide by social norms. But he remembered with each breath the discrimination his best friend faced.

Pity; Gossip; Distrust; Avoidance; Social rejection.

Instead of getting angry with the man, Naruto shook his head. Itachi was perfectly normal. Like others, he could get fed up too.

And Naruto didn't know if it was the disappearance of his parents or the fact that he was trying to understand the love he and Kisame once had, but Itachi had no tolerance for the hate he received from others.

"Itachi...that was amazing. From my view, your fist was going at a rate of two meters per second. Extraordinary."

Itachi laughed. "I don't like him. He's always mean to me."

"He won't be anymore."

They both laughed.

* * *

"That was my problem." Sasuke muttered, staring at the grave before him. "I tried so hard to pretend I didn't love you, but I did. I'm sorry, kaa-san."

"Obito forgives you and he loves you. So much. And sometimes...he's sorry too. Sorry if you ever felt like he stole Fugaku from you. You will always be the only woman in my life."

Sasuke wiped his eyes as Obito kneeled next to him, his prayers and conversation with Mikoto silent.

He did love his mother. He forgave her for every mishap and downfall. He forgave himself too. Now, it was time to live and rise in that living.

 **So...uh.. Who else expected Obito to return? Review friends. You all always do. I wanted to really show how much Naruto influenced Itachi's progress. And I think they are the cutest of friends. To mark up any confusion, yes Obito's mother died when he turned eighteen. He had little to no money on his own, so Fugaku brought him in to pay for college funds. And it helped. In eight years, Obito got his masters in Aerospace Engineering. Mikoto felt that Obito was taking all Fugaku's time, so while Fugaku stayed out working tomake sure there was enough money in his will to give to Obito, she resorted to drinking. This is why Obito feels guilty.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Should there be something between Obito and Kakashi? Or is KisaIta and NaruSasu enough for you all?**


	7. Number the Stars

**Number the Stars**

 **I'm sorry friends. Hope this compensates.**

 _Naruto laughed as he ran down the long hallway, a ribbon being swayed gently by his soft young hands. It had been given after his 1st place win in the spelling contest. Never having a love for material things, the boy began running around with it, much to his teacher's' dismay._

 _If they wanted the genius, they'd have to catch him_

" _Naruto!" Someone called, turning into the hallway._

 _His feet continued to move in stride as he turned, finding his father behind him, a large ribbon in his hand as well. The teachers must have sent Kakashi to retrieve and discipline his son. The problem was, he had been Naruto's father for a reason._

" _Hi, daddy!" The five year old yelled back. It made Kakashi laugh softly as he continued to run after the giggling child._

 _Kakashi knew his son. The best way to wear him down was to wear down with him. Asking Naruto to sit was like trying to tell a fire not to burn._

 _His eyes were always alight, his every muscle needed to move, to dance, to jump. He chattered and observed, giggled and joked. Everything tickled him as funny and if there was one idea coming from his mouth, there were seven more queuing up in his mind._

 _They had ran around the entirety of the school, appearing back in the main hallway as Kakashi scooped his son and placed him on his back like a cub lion._

 _Naruto laughed a loud laugh and hugged his father's back. "Dad?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I love you." The out of breath boy mumbled drowsily as he began to fall asleep._

 _Kakashi laughed softly. "Love you too, kid." But he was already sleep._

" _Hatake-san?" Someone called in disapproval._

" _Yo." He turned, securing Naruto on him like he always did. He came face to face with a young teacher like himself, who seemed to also have white hair. Like himself. "Oh. Mizuki-san."_

" _Please refrain from encouraging such savage behavior within Naruto. A boy like him does not need to participate in such childish activities."_

" _Huh?"_

" _The ribbons. I want other parents to know that Naruto looks as smart as he is. You letting him run around with his first place prize is not helping. He looked highly ridiculous."_

" _You shut your mouth." The father hissed. "He's a child. He's my son and he'll act whatever way he wants until it's time to mature. Give the kid a break. He may be smart, but he loves having as much fun as he loves discovering things. You have no right."_

 _Mizuki looked to the parents who began turning their heads his way. "You are right, Kakashi-san. You are indeed his father….but….in my school, he will not act like a child."_

 _Mizuki sauntered off, Kakashi not sparing him a second glance or thought._

 _Parents were still staring and the man resisted the urge to use his favorite finger, opting instead to roll his eyes and walk from the hallway._

 _When such happened, Naruto hummed against his back. "Dad?"_

" _Yes, Musuko?"_

" _Is there….is there something wrong with me?"_

 _Kakashi bit his lip. He wanted so badly to murder Mizuki, but the small cub on his back gained his attention._

" _Of course not. Lots of people win spelling contests."_

 _Naruto's loud laugh cut through the tension, so cleanly. How sweet and loose it was. How sweet and loose the laugh._

* * *

Sasuke awwed at the story, handing Obito the photo book as they stared at Naruto's first contest win page.

The two had nothing much to do since Kisame, Itachi, and Naruto were out fishing. When they asked more about Naruto's childhood, Kakashi was happy to oblige, choosing to sit around and talk all day.

Kakashi leaned back, his hot tea filling his gut. "Was a good kid." He mused. "Still is a good kid."

"I can tell you love him and he loves you." Obito commented, smiling big at a picture of Kakashi with soap bubbles all over his head and Naruto covered too.

"Oh yes." The Hatake smiled. "They say you can't bottle love, but I say they're wrong. Naruto, as a child, was the proof. They never saw him run with that bouncy stride of his. Never saw how wide his smile was or how wide he reached for every hug? That kid was love in a bottle; just seeing him made the rest of us glad to be alive."

" _Us_?"

Kakashi bit his lip. "Yeah. Just a few buddies back in Iwa that had been child soldiers too. Me, Gai, and Kurenai."

"How was it?" Obito questioned. "How was it being a child soldier of that war?"

Kakashi's laugh came out strangled and heavy. "Fucking crazy, I'd say. The Tsuchikage made you a soldier if your parents died. There was no lying. Couldn't say they were on a trip. Couldn't say they stayed home all day. If your parents were dead, you had one place to go. It was brutal. Killing at that young age was scary and we were flown back each time we shot a gun. But the worst thing was getting used to it.

You don't know. When I was there at night, I felt close to my own body, I could feel my blood moving, my skin and fingernails, everything, it was like being full of electricity and glowing in the dark- on fire almost - I was burning away into nothing - but it didn't matter because I knew exactly who I was."

Obito frowned in near pity. "Then I'm lucky…. As much as it hurts, I was lucky that my mother died when I was eighteen and not eight."

"Yeah." the silver haired veteran muttered. "The man in charge of the kids had to be the best general ever. He took Kurenai, me, and Gai in and a dozen other kids. But we didn't know anything about a war. When we stepped into the battlefield, we were ready. That's why they hated him."

"Him?" Sasuke muttered, closing the photo album.

"Naruto's father. My general." Kakashi laughed. "When I first met him, he looked at us and said 'if there's anything I need to work on, you let me know. But I know what you all need to work on. You don't smile enough.' Craziest thing ever, because what the hell was there to smile about? And he looks at each of us and says 'you'll find it. And let me know when you find it.'"

"You found a reason to smile with him?"

"Nope. While Minato-sensei had given us hope and happiness, it was something else. Many years later. After the war had ended and there was no place else to go but up. I was fourteen when I adopted Naruto."

"Really?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Really. Always the first to pick up a friend who had fallen; his heart bigger than the soccer ball he kicked around the backyard. He had these chubby cheeks, I'll never forget them, how they dimpled when he smiled. He wasn't a perfect child, but then who is? Is it ever fair to demand perfection? He prayed with love and hugged me like I was made of glass, always the gentle one. I want to go back, back to that time and hang onto my baby boy with fatherly hands. And then I realize I still do."

"My father was much like you, Kakashi." Sasuke smiled softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

" _Look, tousan!" Itachi yelled in excitement, swaying the boat. "I caught another fish!"_

 _Fugaku smiled brightly. "Good job, macho-man. Be careful though or I'll have to catch you." Itachi laughed and turned to his younger brother. "Sasuke, did you catch any?"_

 _The three year old grumbled beneath his breath as he hoisted the fishing net into his small arms. "I twy."_

 _Fugaku smiled at the child's language. "Do you need help, small duck?"_

 _It was at the moment that the youngest boy turned to his father, his lip pouting and trembling, his eyes seeming bigger then they should have with the evident tears in his eyes._

 _Fugaku frowned himself, dropping his net and frantically moving toward his son. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Don't cry now. What's wrong?"_

 _Sasuke, nearly as proud as his own father and brother at such a young age, shook his sorrow head._

 _Fugaku kissed his forehead. "You won't tell daddy what's wrong?"_

 _Sasuke looked up then, his lips in a big pout. "I twy, daddy. Me no cash no fishey."_

 _Fugaku smiled. "When I was younger, I couldn't either, small duck. Neither could your brother. Right, TachI?"_

 _Itachi shrugged sheepishly, smiling at his younger brother. "Look at it this way. I was doing a town a favor with all the cans and trash I collected."_

 _The joke made Sasuke smile softly at his older brother._

" _That's why we learn, Sasuke." Fugaku told him, bouncing the boy upon his hip. "We learn and we get better. You don't have to be perfect because there is no such thing, but you can try. Believe me. You'll do wonderful because you try."_

 _He tickled his son's tummy. "And because you're one of my sons."_

 _Sasuke giggled as he was placed down. "Now. Your brother's going to help you while I skin this fish. You know how your mother is."_

 _Itachi nodded and put down his fishing net, running over to his younger brother. "I'll show you how, Sasuke. It's easy once you get used to it."_

 _Sasuke nodded, staring as his younger brother fix his arms. "Can I twy, anini?"_

 _The older boy nodded. "Or course. Now all you have to do is throw it in. and move it a bit so that the fish can bite it."_

" _Bwite it?"_

" _Bite it, yes."_

 _Itachi watched carefully as Sasuke moved his tubby arms, almost laughing as the child's mouth formed a thin "o," signalling he felt something._

 _The eight year old smiled. "Nice, job. Now all you have to do is roll it in."_

" _Heavy." Sasuke murmured, his arms shaking in fright._

 _Itachi's own lips formed a thin line and he grabbed hold of Sasuke's arms to help. He felt restrained. "It is heavy." He whispered in awe. "Come on, Otouto. We can do this."_

 _However, a large tug sent both boys flying forward._

 _It was so cold that Itachi screamed as he went in. It was the most efficient thief of heat he knew then. It took what it didn't need. His blood was almost frozen in his veins as he tried to grab hold of Sasuke's waist. His skin rough with goosebumps, the water surged around it, rising up his legs, neck, arms. The weight of the water was almost enough to topple Itachi, the current enough to take him far downstream. What worried him more was that at this low temperature, his muscles would simply give up. What worried him more than that was not grabbing Sasuke fast enough. His arms swayed in the water, his arms stung as he desperately tried to find his brother who knew nothing about swimming._

 _After a moment, his waist was grabbed and he was gently pulled upward by his father. Itachi coughed, the water in his lungs heavy from trying to yell for Sasuke._

 _Almost smiling as he laid on the boat, Sasuke was already sitting, shivering as Fugaku grabbed both of them._

 _Their father's breathing was heavier than their own although he knew how to swim. He must have been afraid. Afraid of losing them._

 _Itachi sighed in content, trying to calm himself as he laid his head upon his father's chest. "We could have drowned. I tried, tousan." He nearly sobbed. "I tried to grab Sasuke, but he was gone."_

 _Fugaku rubbed their backs. "Shh. You're alright. Just no...no more big fish. Let me handle them."_

 _Itachi nodded rapidly while Sasuke still sat frozen, his small head on Fugaku's chest too. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"_

 _Sasuke nodded with a small smile on his face. Before they knew, the toddler was in a set of harsh giggles and coughs. "Daddy got all wet. The fishy too big."_

 _Itachi looked at his father's own soaked hair and laughed too._

" _Kids!" Fugaku stated, as if it were a bad thing, but always there was a twitch of a smile. It was as if their exuberance gave him new life also, as if it settled on his skin and reminded him of what it was like to be young._

" _Now, I don't know what to say about Sasuke's first fishing experience. But I do know that you two need swimming lessons as well as ice cream and warm blankets."_

 _The boys were all instant smiles. Their energy spilled out just as much as the water on their clothes and every other noise was their laughter. It was as if fun was printed in their DNA and all it took was a little sunshine and a dash of sugar to bring that out._

* * *

The three men laughed lightly amongst themselves. However, just after a few moments, Sasuke sniffed. "Do you both smell that?"

Obito shook his head, ruffling the teen's silky hair. "What is it now?"

"It smells like fish." He muttered in reply.

At that thought, the screen door of the kitchen slammed opened and Itachi yawned, his fishing helmet falling over his pretty eyes. "Home!" He yelled.

"I believe you said that I could yell it this time." Naruto spoke softly toward his friend, placing the bucket of fish upon the corner.

Itachi shrugged. "I forgot I known, Naruto."

The blond smirked, incredulous. "You little-"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "We talked about this coming home." But he was smiling. "You two argue too much."

At this, Itachi bit his finger, confused and unknowing. "Naruto? Do best friends argue?"

Naruto himself grew confused. Like Itachi, he had never had friends before the other. Like Itachi, he knew little to nothing about social relationships. "I have to do some research. My brain is telling me yes, if only temporary. But all in all, we argue playfully."

"So there gonna be moments when we don't wanna play and fight?"

"Yes."

Itachi looked defeated, and Sasuke wanted, so badly to comfort his brother. Somehow, he felt that it wasn't a battle that he belonged in. Most days, he felt that saving Itachi was solely placed for Naruto in this world. And saving Tachi when Naruto had every power to o so seemed like a distirbance of the universe.

"So why we gotta be friends, Naruto? Why we gotta be friends if we gonna fight?"

"That's not the point, Ita. The point is our friendship is going to shadow our arguments. I know because you are indeed a friend of my mind, the most rational part of my body. You are a friend to my mind. You gather me, Ita. The pieces I am, you gather them and give them back to me in all the right order. It's good, you know, when I have someone who's a friend to my mind."

Itachi took some time to process the information, and everyone waited patiently as his face scrunched, awwed, and then smiled with his mouth. "I got it, Naruto. I know why we're gonna be best friends."

It was at that moment that Sasuke stood. "Why'd you bring the fish in here, Naruto? And through the backyard of all places?"

The genius smiled as Sasuke grew closer to him. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, Dobe. That-"

"That's new." The blond muttered in confusion.

In spite of himself, Sasuke put his head down with a small laugh, making the blond chuckle too. "I have to cook in here. And all the decorations set up back probably smell like fish."

Itachi began jumping up and down. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the excited now 25-year-old with eyes of wonder. Finally, Naruto looked back toward Sasuke. "I am sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke nearly backed away, knowing what was coming his way. It happened everytime he was angry, disappointed in, or bitter with Naruto. Naruto, with his awkward analogies, had a way with, dare Sasuke admitted, words.

And his face did nothing to stop it. The threads of malice creeping toward Naruto from the pale face was held harmless in the warmth of Naruto's smile.

"You're my friend, too, Sasuke." Naruto spoke. "But I have always been very infatuated with you. I've been travelling all around the world in my studies and research. To Iwa, Suna, Kiri, and Kumo. But never to Konoha.

So I have been heading in this direction for years. Walking all around this place. Upstate, downstate, east, west. I have seen territory that has no name. I never stayed anywhere too long. But when I got here, and stood out there unloading my belongings, I saw you come, your face grim and worried about Ita, I knew it wasn't the place I was heading toward, it was you."

Sasuke put his head down in defeat, his mouth twitching and his face rosy. "Just clean the fish."

He walked out hastily. "We should get ready. The party starts in three hours."

As he walked upstairs, Itachi's excitement grew faint.

* * *

Itachi's smile never died as he poured ice in the cooler. "It's gonna be such a big party, brother. Me and Naruto got it all planned out."

Sasuke himself remained quiet as he taped balloons along the tables, not wanting to tell Itachi that the only people who would dare show up were the people within the kitchen this morning. "Yeah."

"Me and Naruto are going to do magic tricks with science. That's why so many people are coming, brother. Even Naruto's teachers. Kisame invited some people too."

Before Sasuke could question the tricks and the invited people, Kisame's voice rang through the large backyard. "Not too much ice, Tachi."

Itachi turned, staring at the shark man as he stopped pouring.

* * *

" _Who are you?" The blue thirteen year old questioned in the quiet hallway._

 _Itachi bit his lip, wondering if this boy would tell on him if he knew he was roaming the halls. "Who are you?"_

 _The blue thing smirked and Itachi found himself looking away. "I'm Kisame. What are you, scared, kid?"_

" _I'm not a child." Itachi huffed, his arms crossed. "My name's Itachi Uchiha."_

 _Kisame's pupiless eyes nearly widened. "Uchiha? Like Fugaku Uchiha, owner of every school in Konoha, including the police academy?"_

" _Yes. You're not going to tell on me are you?" Itachi wondered out loud. As the genius, he felt required to keep an outstanding image. Skipping class wasn't outstanding. And although his father would always be proud of him no matter what, Itachi felt that he needed to be the best student he could be._

 _Kisame, after getting over his initial shock, smirked lightly. A smirk that showed that he was amazed by this character. "I wouldn't expect you of all people to be skipping." He muttered. Itachi opened his mouth, but the other spoke again. "I like that. Come on."_

" _Where are we going?" Itachi asked, blushing as Kisame held his hand._

" _No use of skipping class if you don't do anything fun. There's a restaurant two blocks away. Unless you're scared."_

 _Itachi smirked then, his eyes alight. "Come on."_

* * *

Itachi blushed at the memory and looked down. "Sorry. I just get so excited. It's my birthday." He stated as if to remind them.

"That's alright, Tachi." Sasuke murmured.

"Shark-man?"

"Yeah." Kisame spoke, busy with the snacks upon the table.

"We still go out, right?" A small gasp from Sasuke, and a tense from Kisame. Itachi did not notice and continued. "You're still my boyfriend, right? We didn't break up after my tousan went to heaven, right?"

Kisame bit his lip, unafraid of hurting himself, but knowing it was wrong to still claim Itachi. From his pregnant silence, Itachi turned to stared in wonder. "Tachi, I…"

"Of course." Sasuke muttered, looking at the two cautiously. "You two are always going to be inseparable."

Itachi waited for Kisame. "Yeah. We still go out, Tachi. Never even broke up. Which means we've been dating for 12 years."

Itachi blushed with a big smile and Sasuke sighed in relief. "Well, it's about time you marry me. There's gonna be a lot of people coming for this cake and fun. And Naruto says even if I act silly, a lot of people think I'm pretty. He says it's gonna make you jealous."

Kisame grit his teeth as Sasuke snorted in laughter. "He said that?"

"Yup. He said it. I known 'cause he told me." Itachi muttered, now trying to find his best friend.

"Well. He's wrong." Kisame joked lightly. "And I'll marry you, Tachi. I'm going to marry you soon."

Itachi blushed. "I do want to marry you, but I don't think Naruto is ever wrong."

With this, Sasuke burst into a fit of giggles. Kisame stared astonished that Itachi had gained so much knowledge in just months.

It reminded him of the witty teen he had fell in love with.

"Well." Sasuke began. "While you two get your vows ready, I'm going to help Obito and Kakashi with the music before Naruto gets back."

Kisame blushed and Sasuke laughed, walking off.

When he found the two older men by the stereo system, he nearly laughed.

"I'm telling you, these kids listen to too much junk music. What they need are classics." Kakashi muttered.

Obito laughed. "We're supposed to be getting music Tachi will like."

"Tachi likes all music." Kakashi replied.

"No arguing, guys. Party's starting." Sasuke sing-songed. "Where's Naruto?"

"He should be here soon." Kakashi muttered. "You know he and Tachi are doing some sort of magic trick with science."

Sasuke nodded. "What's all this about people coming? You two do know that most of Itachi's former friends avoid him, right? And I only like Gaara."

Obito shrugged, smiling as he saved the playlist. "You have to ask Itachi or Naruto. They went out yesterday, handing people flyers. They were calling people last month too."

"People took flyers from Tachi?"

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it? His new charm is killer."

Before Sasuke could question more, the doorbell rang. Ready to fill Naruto's ever active mind with thousands of questions, he raced toward it, opening it.

However, he came face to face with three men around Naruto's age. A man with red triangles upon his face, a large buff man, and a man with a spiked ponytail.

The triangled man smiled, but it had no competition on Naruto's bright 'Sasuke-you're-my-thing' smile. "Hi. I'm Kiba, this is Shikamaru. And this big guy is Chouji. We're here for Itachi's party."

"Itachi's party?" Sasuke repeated, too surprised to comprehend.

"That's what Naruto said."

"You three know Naruto?"

The man standing in the back, nearly smirked, but seemed too lazy to do so. "Know him. We grew up with the guy. He and I had this rivalry going on. It ended with him being valedictorian and me salutatorian."

Chouji's stomach growled and Kiba grimaced."Are you serious? We just stopped at a diner."

"I'm hungry." The large man grumbled, justified.

Sasuke kept staring as they argued back and forth. "Don't worry. We have plenty of food."

Chouji grinned. "Where's the birthday man?"

"He's my brother."

Kiba laughed. "I got to say. The guy's funny. When Naruto called a month ago about some party, we got to talk to him. I have to say, I'm still surprised Naruto actually made a friend."

Getting over his shock, Sasuke moved aside. "Come on in." He'd kick Naruto's ass when he saw him.

Itachi ran in. "Hello!"

Kiba smiled. "You're Itachi? Hey! Happy birthday, man. You and Naruto hung up on me before I could ask what you liked, so I just bought some random presents."

"You're fine. It's my birthday." Itachi smiled. "Come on. I'm gonna show you all the party. Me and my boyfriend Kisame."

With that, they followed the man. Sasuke nearly followed, but the doorbell rang.

Sighing, he walked back toward it. A young woman stood at the door, four children by her legs, presents in their hands. Sasuke had seen this woman around before. She lived down the street, and she never spoke to anyone.

One of the kids smiled. "We're here for Itachi's birthday party." With that, he held up a flyer. Sasuke gently grabbed it and read.

"Come one, come all. To the celebration of Itachi Uchiha's 25 year upon earth. Hosted by Itachi Uchiha, his brother Sasuke Uchiha, and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Don't miss the cake, ice cream, dances, and games on this wonderful day. And especially, don't miss the science magic-trick show hosted by Itachi and Naruto."

Sasuke bit his lip and looked back to the woman, who stood smiling shyly, evidently showing that this may have been the first Konoha human contact she encountered.

"Did you find this hanging outside somewhere?"

The woman shook her head. "No. We were at the playground when Itachi-san gave it to us."

"You do know who my brother is, right?" He asked softly, wondering if they knew that Itachi had been disabled for three years.

"Of course." The woman stated, slightly offended that Sasuke would deem her as just anyone from Konoha. "My children will not grow up in a world of hate, Uchiha-san. Now, I know your father. He let my babies get free education when my husband died. I also know that he wouldn't want four children standing out in the heat."

Despite himself, Sasuke smiled and moved aside, watching as the children ran out back, followed by Itachi's excited scream as he'd been tackled with screams of congratulations.

"This is very odd. And I want to beat up Naruto when I see him."

"What a nice young man. Smart too." The woman admitted. "But he didn't give us the flyer. Your brother did."

Minutes passed, and so many people showed up, excited to see the science magic tricks. Excited to see the genus Naruto up close. Excited to see Itachi, who's they had met on the street.

By the time the party officially started, there were more than fifty people in the large backyard, talking, meeting, laughing, and dancing with Itachi.

Kakashi, with his fun personality, had decided to DJ, finding all the right songs, and reading people like the back of his hand. "This one's for the birthday man."

At the sound of the doorbell, Obito and Sasuke stood at once. "I'll get it." Sasuke smiled. "Enjoy the party."

Sasuke was elated. It had been so long since people enjoyed his company. Itachi's company. Opening the door, with a large smile, it faltered slightly. Naruto stood at the door, a white lab jumpsuit on and another in his arms.

He grabbed the man's collar and slammed their foreheads together. "What the hell were you thinking, bringing those people here like that?"

Naruto breathed deeply from the shock, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's. "This does not frighten me, Sasuke. It actually sexually arouses me. It is normal to correlate the erection of the penis with male sexual arousal. Physical or psychological stimulation, or both, leads to vasodilation and the increased blood flow engorges the three spongy areas that run along the length of the penis."

Sasuke blushed deeply and pushed the genius back. "Naruto. Don't say things like that. There are children here." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just really find you attractive. Where's Ita?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Outback. Everyone loves him and he loves the attention. And still, he's been looking for you all day."

"Did he think I wasn't coming? Is he sad? I was trying to find another lab suit."

"He's not disappointed. He's just curious. It's like it's your birthday for him." Sasuke led Naruto outback, where kids were running around and people were laughing and dancing.

Itachi stood in the middle of a crowd, being swung around by Kisame to some retro American pop song. The whole crowd was singing along with the man.

"Tell it to my heart! Tell me I'm the only one! Tell it to my heart! I can feel my body rock!"

When the song died down, everyone began clapping and cheering. "Guess who's here?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked toward them, his eyes lighting with surprise and excitement. Naruto let out an oof as he was tackled. Itachi was laughing. "Naruto! You came for the show!"

"Of course I came. It is, indeed, my best friend's birthday. According to my calendar and this morning."

Itachi laughed. "Hey….come see my best friend, everyone! Naruto Uzumaki! We're going to do a magic show."

Naruto smiled as everyone began cheering. "That's why I was late. I didn't have another lab suit."

Itachi stood, a large grin on his face. "Come on then, Naru. Come on then."

* * *

Two hours after the party started, Gaara had finished setting up the experiment table for Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto grabbed hold of his friend's arm and dragged him to the table. Everyone else crowded around, Sasuke in the front.

Naruto smiled at him. "Are you all ready to see something amazing?"

Agreements and murmurs could be heard and Sasuke shook his head when Naruto winked.

"Which will we do first, Ita?"

Itachi smiled. "Money."

"The yen please, tousan."

Kakashi nodded and handed Itachi the bill. Itachi grabbed a lighter, carefully igniting the yen bill. The flame travelled around it sparingly. And when it died down, the yen remained unharmed.

Everyone gasped, awwed at the power. "Would you like to know the science behind the magic trick?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded and Naruto looked to his friend. "Ita?"

Itachi blushed. "Well. The yen in this trick is not an ordinary note. Prior to the trick, it was already doused in an alcohol-water mixture. When the bill was lit, the alcohol was what actually burned, while the note remained unharmed. This is because the temperature the alcohol burns is not high enough to cause the water to evaporate. The bill remains wet and isn't able to catch fire on its own."

The children awwed, while a few adults smile and murmured with themselves. "He's so smart." They murmured.

The two continued on with five magic tricks that even awwed Sasuke. And much to his dismay, each time Itachi completed, Naruto looked at him with a big smirk.

When the show was over, everyone else began partying again.

Sasuke watched as Naruto made a plate of food. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to take this plate of food to Deidara." Naruto answered casually.

And Sasuke ignored the pang in his heart. "Why?" It came out betrayed and broken. Deidara was so….uh.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused. "He holds a lot pain within his heart."

Sasuk felt indifferent. Deidara had stopped speaking with Itachi way before the accident. In fact, he'd stopped speaking to everyone of their group of friends. He'd stayed in his home after his father disappeared.

So why did Sasuke feel indifferent toward the man?

"Fine." He muttered, crossing his arms and storming away from Naruto.

Naruto stood confused for a moment, before walking out.

* * *

He returned not even five minutes later and Sasuke was still brooding by the stairs, while everyone remained having fun in the back.

"Sasuke-san. Why are you angry?"

"I'm not." the 19 year old snapped.

"Are you jealous?" Naruto muttered quietly.

"No." Sasuke stated sharply. But it did hurt that Naruto had time to think about Deidara's loneliness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why don't you go talk to Deida-"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto kissed him, nearly toppling over him as he hoisted Sasuke upon his hips and walked upstairs with him.

"What about the party?" Sasuke murmured, kissing Naruto as they laid upon his bed.

"This will merely take an hour."

"What about platonic activities?"

"They can wait." Naruto smiled against, the man.

But it took more than an hour. Sasuke was a virgin and nervous and Naruto was awkward. But it felt so great. And Sasuke understand momentarily why Sakura used Naruto. But he loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt. It hurt to be loved.

Their lips fit perfectly- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck, growling in the kiss as Sasuke whimpered in pleasure.

There were moments when Itachi would come out of his room, small smiles playing on his lips, after spending the night with Kisame. And now, as Naruto hovered over him, kissing his lips and smiling at him, Sasuke understood.

Naruto's finger tips were electric, they must have been, for wherever they touch pale skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over Sasuke's skin, Sasuke's body, they had a transitory paralysis.

His mind was unable to process the pleasure. Naruto's head moved around to Sasuke's left ear and he whispered what was coming next.

Naruto's skin was amber in the streetlight. The orange glow flooded in the unguarded window, yet without a light on in there, they were quite safe from prying eyes.

His hands were so soft over his pale skin, mahogany hair tumbling to the small of his back.

His hands alight on Naruto's own face, moving down past his tan collar bone. Already their brains are on fire and their fingertips have flame.

In this moments, Sasuke loved Naruto with his eyes as much as his body, their souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. The cool room already felt warm. It was hard to hold back, to make the moment last. So caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment they never wanted to end.

* * *

Sasuke felt stiff as he lit the candles on Itachi's cake. "Itachi. Time to eat your cake." He mumbled tiredly.

After he and Naruto….he blushed, finding the blond man sitting on a lawn chair, staring directly at him. Itachi still had cake to eat and the party was almost over. He was so tired.

Itachi skipped over to the table as everyone gathered around. "Time to eat cake, brother."

"Of course. You want to blow out your candles."

"Yes."

Itachi blew out his candles, smiling as everyone cheered.

By the end of the night, Sasuke had more than a dozen events for people who really wanted to see Itachi again.

The last person to leave was of course, Naruto. Obito was leading him out as Sasuke sat upon the porch.

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned to Naruto, who stood with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"After having sexual intercourse with you, I believe you and I should skip these platonic activities and go out."

Obito coughed in surprise. "What? When?"

Sasuke blushed and stood sharply, wincing at his back pain. "Naruto! You can't say things like that." But he was blushing and it wasn't harmful.

"I acknowledge my offense, Sasuke. I just really like you. Seeing you makes me horny and daze-"

"Okay! Okay, Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as Obito still stood there, dazed and confused. "Goodnight, love."

When Naruto went into his home, Sasuke and Obito still stood there, tense. It was broken by Obito's sharp laugh. "Oh Kami. You and Tachi are some damned pervs."

"Shut it." Sasuke hissed, storming into the house. But he felt elated. He felt so good. If love was laughing at the dumbest things. If love was seeing his brother happy. If love was a damn genius. If it was awkward and silly. If love was smiling brightly and saying inappropriate things. If it was back pain for a first time. If love was the way Naruto leaned out of his window just to tell Sasuke good night, the Uchiha wanted it. I wanted it forever and ever and ever.

Oh...he loved him. Sweet, crazy conversations full of half sentences, daydreams and misunderstandings more thrilling than understanding could ever be.

 **Did you all expect that? Hm Hm. I love you all. Questions? Come and see me.**


	8. If I Forget the Moon by Night

**If I Forget the Moon by Night**

 **Two months later**

 **Alright, guys. I'm not going to lie. I literally cried while writing this chapter. Here, you are going to learn some things about Itachi most characters don't know. Here you're going to learn about another character that you probably felt indifferent toward in the beginning of this story.**

Sasuke deadpanned, watching Naruto type furiously on his computer. He'd thought while Itachi was going through his daily lessons with Obito and Kakashi downstairs, he could get some free time with his boyfriend.

And yet, he also forgot that Naruto was in the process of writing a book about humans.

He watched the blond's lips pierce and grimace as he ceased typing, hitting a dead end. "Sasuke, baby, does our relationship warrant long-term commitment? I need some kind of proof, some kind of verifiable, empirical data."

Sasuke laid upon the bed with a roll of his eyes toward the genius. "I'm sorry. Give me a second to redefine my girlish notions of romance."

Naruto nearly typed as his hands roamed the keys and then halted as a small smile decorated his face and he turned to Sasuke's own smile of victory.

The Uchiha shrugged. "What?"

Naruto motioned him over, moving back in his chair as Sasuke rested upon his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are you jealous of my computer? Because I can guarantee it doesn't make me feel the way you do. With proper reasoning, I can, love."

Sasuke laughed and kissed the blond as he was pulled closer. "No. I'm not jealous. I just wish you'd pay attention to me." He giggled loudly as Naruto rested his nose in the crook of his neck. "I'm serious."

"Sasuke, I am paying attention to you. In this part of my book, I am breaking down human emotions and you are the first candidate."

"I mean physically, Naruto." Sometimes, it was clear that Naruto was only a genius in science and psychology.

"Sasuke I can admit that more then four rounds of sexual intercourse will not hurt me as much as it will you. Often soon, you will get lazy and your back pain will be tremendous. Not to mention that you have to tighten back-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed at Naruto's chuckle, burying his face in the tan chest. "Do you always say everything that's on your mind?"

"Impeccably so." Naruto stated, smirking. "Anyway. If you want to go for a walk with me, You have to get off my lap."

Sasuke stood with a small smile as he stood and handed Naruto his jacket.

"Thank you, love. Come on."

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Naruto messed up Itachi's hair, making the man groan softly and swipe at him. "We'll be back soon. We're taking a walk."

"Be careful." Obito called.

"Stay safe and bring me back ice cream, please." Itachi asked.

Kakashi looked up with a smirk. "Don't do anything I _would_ do."

Naruto laughed as he gently placed his arm around Sasuke's waist after closing the door. "Tousan is so silly." he looked to Sasuke, who had already been staring at him. "Are you happy now, Sasuke? That's my purpose for today. To make you happy."

Sasuke laughed as Naruto pretended to eat his jaw. "Yes. Yes, I'm happy."

"Come on then."

* * *

Their thirty minute walk was simple and content as Sasuke and Naruto talked and laughed with one another.

They were then on their way back home when Naruto got a call. They both stared as Tsunade popped up on screen.

Before Naruto answered, Sasuke raised a brow. "Why's Tachi's doctor calling you?"

"She's the local psychiatrist." Naruto muttered as if it were simple. "She helps people who've dealt with trauma in their lives."

"That doesn't explain why she calls you." Sasuke stated with a small smirk.

"Since I have a higher degree in psychology, she oftens calls me for advice on her patients." Naruto stared at Sasuke's curious face. "No, babe. We don't discuss cases over the phone. She usually lets me know that she has sent me a file to overview."

The phone stopped ringing and Sasuke bit his lip. "You missed your call."

Naruto bit his tongue and called Tsunade back, waiting for her to pick up.

"Put her on speaker."

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully as Sasuke bumped shoulders with him. " _Hello? Naruto?"_

"Yes, Tsunade-san. I acknowledge my offense. I was in a heated discussion with my boyfriend, Sasuke."

Naruto silently laughed as Sasuke blushed red.

" _That's alright, Naruto."_ The old woman stated softly.

"Did you need me for anything?"

" _Yes. The favor is fairly large and it involves the transferring of a patient from me to you."_

Sasuke's mouth formed an 'O' along with Naruto's. "I've never taken care of a patient before, Tsunade-san, only with child soldiers. I've only ever given you advice."

" _Yes. But this is more severe than a child soldier case. This is the most severe case I've ever written. It hurts my heart and as I read these experiences, I myself am having a hard time reading. The pictures are horrifying, the stories are traumatizing. I am not allowed nor experience enough to deal with a patient like this, Naruto."_

Naruto looked to Sasuke and after the raven nodded, he breathed in and out deeply. "I will take a look at it, Tsunade-san. What am I supposed to do, however, when I do see how severe the case is?"

" _Take away the trauma, Naruto. Help him cope with life. If we don't help him, I'm afraid he'll kill himself."_

Naruto's mouth formed a straight line. "Thank you, Tsunade-san. Oh, What's his name? The patient, I mean?"

There was a constant shuffling of papers before Tsunade muttered something inaudible. " _His name is Deidara. I'll see you soon, Naruto._ "

The line went dead and Sasuke remained still, emotions running through him like electricity. Surprise, doubt, and dare he admit it, _guilt._

Naruto grabbed him gently, leading him back home. "Come on."

"Aren't you going to the hospital?" Sasuke questioned, wanting to know so much.

"Yes. After you're home safely. I also need my car too."

* * *

Naruto walked into Tsunade's room with a soft frown. He saw it on most days. Of course, Deidara was snarky when people talked to him and he often held a charmful personality. But Naruto was the first person to actually notice it.

The way Deidara would trudge to his home slowly, almost without ease. The way he wanted people to notice _just_ him. The way he would never look into people's eyes too long. His surprise by Naruto's simple acts of kindness.

It had to be sign of a constant sadness, Naruto once believed. And as Tsunade handed him the file folder and told him Deidara was in the next room, Naruto knew he had once again made a correct assumption.

He had to sit once he opened it. He had to compose himself because he was the doctor here. _He_ wasn't supposed to cry or become frightened. But the pictures, the stories. He wondered how Deidara was able to hide all of this with charming words.

He'd first came to contact with a photo of Deidara, laying upon the floor. He had to be seven, under the age of ten at most.

His hands had been tied behind his back and his eyes had been closed. Not willingly, however. They were closed by swelling, red and puffy. His face wasn't a tan, but marked by purple smudges and blistering sores.

He was naked as well, laying in his own filth by a plate of moldy bread. The scars and marks upon his body made Naruto gag slightly, so he moved on to the next picture, instantly regretting it.

"For fuck's sake." He hissed, slamming the folder close. The picture was more disgusting then the last. Deidara was of course still unconscious and tied down. Only this time a man kneeled over him, pushing his penis within the boy's swollen mouth.

Tsunade shook her head. "You have to read the whole thing, Naruto. It's the only way to understand him."

Naruto inhaled. "Who does this? Who does this to anyone? A child no less?"

Tsunade simply shook her head and Naruto reopened the file, going through picture after picture of him being sexually and physically abused from the age of innocence to his teen years. Pictures of gunshot wounds to his mother's face when he was just five. Gunshot wounds to his own legs.

The story was no less brutal. Deidara had never really known happiness if it wasn't when his mother was alive. Of course, he cherished her. Even if she was abused by her husband. What hurt Naruto were the pictures. Supposedly, Deidara's father had found out the woman was having an affair.

So one evening, as she slept on the couch after a long day, Deidara watched five bullets hit his mother's face at close range. His father had shot him when the five year old tried running, but he only got Deidara's leg twice.

Deidara was conscious enough to hear someone barge in to his home. Conscious enough to see his father shoot himself in the head.

The war had been over, so instead of being a soldier, Deidara lived in a orphanage for two years. Naruto admitted that Deidara was extremely beautiful as an adult.

And as a child, he'd been pretty enough to unfortunately gain the attention of the orphanage's headmaster.

So he remained a treat for the large religious man, sexually abused for two years until finally, the seven year old thought he could be free from so much pain.

Free because two men, who had lost their own daughter to the war, came in to adopt him. And what Deidara believed, save him from the trauma.

But those two men were the same men who created the first two pictures in this folder. They treated Deidara like a slave. Tying him down, fucking him like the pigs they were until finally, Deidara ran.

At the age of fifteen, ran alone with two plates in his legs from the bullets of the past. Ran more than 100 miles from Iwagakure to Konohagakure, only stopping to sleep in bushes and eat berries that could have killed him. It didn't matter to the teen anyhow.

He didn't know he arrived in Konoha until finally, a young boy around his age had asked him where he was going. Deidara had been flinched awake by the touch and it must have been his own mother within the other boy's soul.

Because Deidara had befriended Itachi Uchiha instantly. He told Itachi about his life willingly. He told Itachi that he took one journey and paid the ticket all by himself, but it cost too much.

And Itachi swore to keep it a secret and he promised that as long as he lived, he'd never leave Deidara. He'd never let him go and if his adoptive fathers ever tried coming after the blond, he'd kill them.

But as far as Naruto knew, Itachi and Deidara weren't friends anymore. And he wondered as he wiped his tears, what had happened.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room slowly, cautiously. He wondered if the still Deidara even noticed. He wondered what was going on in his head.

* * *

 _On a plastic hallway chair sat a child, legs kicking in the air, clearing the floor by several inches as they swung back and forth. The doctor was mesmerized by the red rubber boots on his feet and blue duffle coat, somehow the kid reminded him of a pretty bear. His face had unhealthy look to it and his eyes were hard open as he stared at nothing on the wall._

 _The doctor stopped. The boy's legs weren't swinging in the care-free way he'd first assumed. Each one was more like a kick, sharp and pointed. He crouched down in front of him, letting the boy see his white coat and stethoscope and brushed his blonde bangs from his small face._

" _Hey there, I'm Doctor Reiko. Your father's sent me to you. What's your name?" The boy became still and was quiet for a moment, sitting further back into the chair._

" _Deidara" came out almost like an accident, spilling out of his drawn inward lips. His blue eyes lost their harshness, becoming rounder, more glossy. Then all at once his face buckled, his breathing stopped momentarily and tears streamed._

 _The doctor smiled softly. "Shh." He stood and removed his coat, unhooking his belt. Pulling down his pants and undergarments, the man moved closer to Deidara, opened his mouth._

* * *

Deidara shook his head. "I should have known the therapist they took me to would be corrupt. But I was a child. I always thought things would get better. Never been to a hospital since."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Well, I'm not here for that." He muttered.

At the sound of his voice, Deidara looked up and then looked back down in shame, his face rosy. "Get out." He hissed.

"I want the lady."

"I'm sorry, Deidara-san." Naruto spoke softly, knowing full and well that the only reason Deidara was acting this way was to build his walls up. For the life of him, they wouldn't come crashing down. "She isn't authorized."

"And I suppose you are? You're going to laugh. You're going to tell Sasuke and _Itachi._ "

Naruto shook his head. "I cannot. What happens in these rooms stays here." He cursed himself at the way Deidara tensed, knowing the man would be beyond hope if he didn't save him. "I'm here to help you."

He sat cautiously and for thirty minutes, he stared at Deidara as the latter stared at the wall.

Eventually, he pulled out a paper and pen. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk."

Deidara remained silent for the duration of the three hour meeting. But, Naruto stayed there, waiting patiently. Not pestering him because he believed that was the right thing to do.

Not push Deidara. He stayed with him, silent with him for three hours. Not moving, not leaving. Just to show Deidara that he could trust him. Just to show Deidara that he wouldn't give up on him.

When his timer went off, Naruto stood. And if it were possible, Deidara tensed even more.

"You don't expect me to help you, Deidara. Maybe one night, you finally decide not to wake up the next morning."

He glared at the ceiling. "But dammit, you're going to have to kill me to get rid of me. Because I am not giving up. And neither are you. I'm going to pester you and pester you until you believe that maybe the next day would be different, maybe for once you'll realize that you've finally stepped out of the circle that you were stuck in and were made to live the same day over and over again. That's what I call hope."

* * *

Deidara would stay in the hospital until suicide watch was over.

Naruto trudged home, almost sad. He should have been delighted. Because now he had a job. Now, he required himself to go and meet Deidara in that silent room every two days for three hours.

But, he wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't sure if he could discover more stories that no one ever saw of Deidara. The ones he never told.

Walking into his home, he smiled at his father's soft eyes as the man stood cooking. Kakashi smiled too. "Musuko, the Uchihas will be over soon for dinner."

The thought of food made the genius nearly sick to his stomach and the only thing he could think of was blood. Blood and gore and pain and sorrow.

"I am not much hungry this evening, tousan. I will explain tomorrow. Please tell them I said goodnight."

Naruto rushed upstairs and gently placed Deidara's traumatizing files within his draw, nearly believing they were as fragile as the man within.

He came to Konoha to show the world that life was beautiful. He'd come to find the beautiful mind and he found Itachi. He didn't come to find a beautiful heart, but he fell in love with Sasuke.

But never, in his 23 years of life, had Naruto discovered a beautiful crystal, so ready to be shattered in the wake of troubled times.

A soft knock on his door made the genius jump and Sasuke came in, curiosity evident on his beautiful features.

Naruto turned away. "I cannot tell you a thing, Sasuke. It's confidential and I could lose my job."

"Job?" The raven asked, sitting next to him and laying his head upon the tan shoulder.

"Yes. I am required to help Deidara-san until he enjoys life. Until I deem him ready. We meet every two days for three hours."

Sasuke put his head down. "That bad, huh?"

"That bad." The blond mumbled. He felt heavy and sad. If he didn't save Deidara, surely the man wouldn't live upon earth anymore. Surely, he would kill himself. And the burden was too heavy to think about.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke muttered as a matter of fact, killing his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to know. About what happened to Deidara or what he did. I don't think I could. I'd just feel guilty." Sasuke mumbled, embarrassed cheeks a rosy hue.

"Guilty? Why?"

"A few years back. Before the accident…..Deidara and my brother and a couple of their friends were on the same swimming team. One day, Deidara just stopped talking to my brother. Stopped coming around. Stopped eating lunch with us. I don't know why though. But I remember hating him. I remember thinking that he betrayed my brother."

Naruto nodded and the two grew silent. Naruto afraid, hopeless, and sad. Sasuke guilty, betrayed, and hopeful. But, both were content in each other's embrace. After a while, Naruto spoke cautiously, remembering the way Deidara sat stiff and the day he'd first encountered the look alike.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but he is beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed slightly, but then relaxed, knowing that Naruto's definition of beautiful didn't come with faces. "Beautiful?"

"Extremely so. I cannot tell you much, but I will tell you this. His life has never been like a television commercial. We see them with their white teeth and perfect BMI. We see them always smiling, laughing and making good jokes. Their homes are perfect, in decoration and cleanliness. They drive a nice car and go on vacations. They purchase gifts for one another and expensive hair products because "they're worth it." They show love by spending money. Their children are angelic. They eat only the best food and have fulfilling careers. They aren't Deidara and I'll bet they aren't you. But no matter the circumstances, life is beautiful. His life is worthwhile. And I'm going to show him that."

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto's enthusiasm, seeing the ideas Kakashi saw all those years ago. "That's right."

"We live in novels that have been created just for us, right? Worlds woven by words that we circle as though we are the Earth and they, the sun. Stories we tell ourselves become who we are, and suddenly, we're orbiting time and space like we're following a script. If I follow this, I can save Deidara."

"Yeah. Yeah, you can."

Naruto tears as Sasuke wondered where'd they'd come from. "Of course, in two days and maybe two weeks, Deidara will sit stiff afraid. But soon, soon baby, he's going to open up. He's going to say something, anything. His hand will twitch….and the, Sasuke, that is when we will start."

Sasuke laughed softly as Naruto jumped upon the bed, excited and readying himself for two days ahead.

* * *

That night, Naruto sat out on his porch, thinking and wondering if Deidara was still alive. If he would make it through the night.

The soft shuffling of air hit his cheek and the genius stared up at the full moon. He'd forgotten all about its bright aura, forgetting how important it was.

"Yes." He mumbled. "Yes of course. It's the little things. Thank you for keeping my shadow alive." Looking toward his hands, he smiled softly.

 **This chapter was so hard for me to write. I've never directly put graphics in here like such with the rape and molestation. It scared me slightly and I have to say….with the way I'm writing this, it seems that my own favorite character will be Deidara. Please don't hate me for writing this. And please review.**

 **Quotes of the Chapter: summarizes something with Deidara. You'll learn soon.**

" **When a storm comes, I push those closest to me away. It's not because of anything they've done or said, but because I can't let them see how broken I am."**

" **And suddenly, for no apparent reason, everything started falling apart too quickly to fix."**


	9. We Could Have Changed the World

**We Could Have Changed the World**

 **:(. Sorry. Life got in the way. Trigger warnings people. There are some things in this chapter much like last chapter so read at your own risk. Just remember that this story is rated M. Here goes nothing.**

 _Deidara smiled mischievously at the young teen before him. "You're such an idiot."_

 _Itachi stuffed the pizza within his mouth. "You're an idiot with me."_

 _The 16 year old blond laughed slightly. "Uncle Fugaku said no junk food after midnight. And on top of that, we have school tomorrow."_

 _Itachi looked toward his best friend, his eyes shining, knowing the blond well enough. Deidara was a silent child, always cautiously observing the world before he jumped in and got hurt. Always jumping at the slightest touches; at shoulder pats as if something terrible had happened to him. Always distantly smiling and wondering why people were so nice. He was forced into being an introvert by the terrible things that occurred in the past._

 _And yet, if there was one person that could bring out some sort of psychotic animal within the blond, it was Itachi Uchiha, his best friend._

 _Deidara's lips pierced at the pale smirk he was given. "Fine, if you're so scared, go keep watch."_

 _There was a slight silence that echoed over the entirety of the room; over the pizza, over the messed up sheets, over the static of the movie neither payed attention to._

 _Itachi smiled as Deidara grabbed a slice of food with a determined look. "I'm not scared, un."_

 _Itachi gave a victory laughed. Just as he bit into the food, the door opened and the blond yelped, dropping the pizza. "We were just going to bed, uncle Fug- Sasuke?"_

 _The ten year old stood by the door timidly, slightly waving. Deidara's face was still rosy, the tint making Itachi laugh rather loudly._

" _What are you doing up, otouto?"_

 _Sasuke stood on the tip of his toes as if trying to look over something. "I wanted to come watch the movie with you two."_

 _Itachi smiled softly. "Come on then-"_

" _You're not getting Sasuke-kun in trouble too." Deidara grimaced._

 _Itachi fell back onto the bed with a loud laugh. "Fine. Let Sasuke have a slice then."_

 _Sasuke ran over quickly, grabbing the piece and munching on it happily. When he was finished, the ten year old grabbed for another._

" _Deidara! Itachi! You two better be asleep!"_

 _Obito's voice made Sasuke giggle and run out the room and the two teens freeze._

 _Deidara looked toward his friend in horror, who in turn pushed the empty pizza box off the bed and ducked beneath the covers, Deidara following suit._

 _They laughed quietly beneath the covers, attempting to be silent before Fugaku came in. "You're so stupid." Deidara laughed. He stuck his tongue out. "I'm telling your boyfriend."_

 _Itachi smiled in the dark. "I don't care. You're an idiot with me."_

 _Deidara's exhilaration weared as his eyes fluttered continuously. He didn't know this feeling in his stomach because never in his life had he received it. As Itachi hugged him close, the teen laughed sleepily._

 _Itachi did too. "Goodnight...love you."_

" _Love you too."_

 _It wasn't the love Itachi had for Kisame and Deidara knew he loved his friend the way Sasuke did. It wasn't a romantic love, but more of a close one. The love one held for someone they deeply cared for._

 _And it was so strong, this protective love that radiated off of Itachi, that it made Deidara's silky blue eyes well with tears. Frustration and happiness of actually having loved._

" _Don't…" Itachi trailed sleepily. Once before, his hugs made the blond flinch, scared of a past that followed him. After some time, they made him tense up, cautious of what the pale boy would do. Now, they made him cry, a wakeup that only a year prior, hugs to Deidara were sexual and purely lustful._

 _And what Deidara failed to notice was Itachi breaking him away and away from his shell. And Itachi hoped that his hugs would soon bring a soft smile to the teen's face._

" _Sorry." Deidara muttered. Sorry for being hurt and mistreated for so long he'd forgotten fairytales._

" _Not your fault." Came the near silent reply._

 _Deidara smiled softly. He would never tell his brother how much he deeply cared for him. How much he loved him. Even his love was too much for him, he felt paralyzed, he wanted to sleep inside Itachi's lungs and breathe his blood and be smothered._

* * *

Naruto stared at the blank face of the man before him. "What are your thoughts, Deidara-san?"

In response, as it had been for the past month, Deidara merely looked toward the other blond. "Nothing."

"Are implying that there is nothing in your head? That you have stopped thinking?"

Deidara looked toward the genius. Then his striking eyes skimmed the clock. Only an hour into this session and Naruto grew closer and closer to breaking his walls down. "Un, I guess."

Naruto's grin was crooked, almost like a smirk as a single side opened and displayed his fanged tooth in the front. It was cute grin. "That is openly impossible, Deidara-san. the modern human brain is only 2 percent of our body weight, but it uses 20 percent of our resting energy.

Constant thinking is what propelled us from being a favorite food on the savanna—and a species that nearly went extinct—to becoming the most accomplished life-form on this planet. Even in the modern world, our mind always churns to find hazards and opportunities in the data we derive from our surroundings."

In spite of himself, Deidara's cheek quirked slightly. "Alright, smartass."

Naruto laughed brightly. "It seems you've grown exceptionally sweet and tender, Deidara-san."

The patient only laughed in return. "You ask me a lot of questions. Things I don't like talking about."

"I am required to do so."

"...If you weren't required, would you?"

"I would still pry. You are very much a broken soul. But, I promise I will mend your wounds. I promised. And I will not go back on my word."

"You've said, un." The 25 year old mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Naruto reassured. "Your files are extremely confidential. I won't tell Itach-"

"I'm not worried about Itachi." Came the harsh interruption. It came out as a harsh slap. But Naruto's own eyes watered. Because he knew the pain behind the wall.

Although rash, Deidara's pain was invisible, subjective and open dispute unless it was someone's own pain. His aches were worse, always taken to be less then they were and hardly ever thought of without the possibility of the sufferer magnifying his troubles. Sometimes Naruto thought the reaction someone had to Deidara's pain told more about that person than they liked.

"I Believe...that is the trigger, Deidara. I think knowing what happened between you and Itachi will help me understand what hurts you the most."

Deidara turned away. "He doesn't hurt me. I don't care."

They remained in the aura of silence for a while until Deidara hid his face within his hands. His sobs, so heavy with sorrow and discomfort made the genius close his notebook.

"Where do I start?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Wherever you want, I suppose."

* * *

 _Deidara laughed as Itachi tickled his side. "Stop! Haha!"_

 _Itachi sighed, exasperated. "Come join with me._

" _Join with you?" The 15 year old asked in confusion._

" _The soccer team. Join the soccer team with me and Kisame."_

" _Why do I have to?"_

" _Because." Itachi sang. "I'm not leaving you behind."_

* * *

"This is where the turmoil started?" Naruto questioned, writing. "Was it soccer that closed you out."

"No. Just the people. I was on a team. Me, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, and a few others not worth mentioning."

"How long were you on the team?"

"Until I dropped out of high school senior year."

A silence ensued as Deidara shook memories from his head and lied upon the couch.

"It was good while it lasted. All the way until I turned 17." He covered his face. "And in that gym…."

Naruto covered his own face, attempting to show that Deidara was the broken soul and not him. "Who was it?" Because Kami forbid if it were Itachi who did it.

"...Kakuzu.." Deidara turned in the seat, away from Naruto and the world. So that he could tell this story to no one.

"You don't understand how it felt. To feel cherished and then to realize it was a lie. Just to get closer to the prey. I lost my life that night."

He did not stop in his sobbing. He wanted to heat up the truth...make it so hot that Naruto felt what he did in those moments.

"I can never smell cigarettes without recalling my rape. The odour takes me back to my own insides burning, ripping, bleeding. They take me back to lying half naked, shaking in the back-room of that youth centre. With every recollection I feel less of a man, less desire to see another day. I want to die, Naruto."

His sobs hurt Naruto's eyes and the genius stopped writing.

"You don't know how it feels to have the world watching you because you have a pretty face. But they think you're perfect. I'm not. I'm not perfect. I'm covered in cuts and unhealed bruises. Semen from the past. Five bullets wounds in my face from my mother's body. I have my father's deranged personality. I'm not worth anything on this earth."

* * *

 _Deidara watched Itachi climb into Kisame's car. "Are you sure you don't want us to help clean up?" The raven asked._

 _The soccer team had finished volunteering with the younger kids' field day, where they played games and ate. The gym within the youth centre needed to be cleaned and Deidara volunteered so that Itachi could sleep._

" _I'm fine." He stated as Kisame started his engine. "Now go before I change my mind."_

 _Itachi laughed and blew a kiss. "Love you."_

" _Love you too."_

 _He watched until the car was completely out of sight before returning to the gym of the youth centre, the moon giving it's only glow in the dark placed._

 _Deidara bent, grabbing hold of the broom before he even thought about mopping._

 _He didn't hear the feet shuffling behind him. Strong hands pushed him into the wall in front of him. It stung, and sent swells of pain through his body. A chin rested on his shoulder, whoever it was breathing into his ear._

" _Please don't.-"_

" _Shh. I'm not going to hurt you, baby."_

 _Deidara tensed as he heard the voice of his friend. Of his teammate Kakuzu. He should have known. The itchy skin. The smell of cigarettes._

 _Itachi's name nearly left his mouth, when lips clamped down on his ears. They were light at first, and then the person bit down harder. The blond squirmed against the wall. The teeth turned to a tongue. It slid over the rim of his ear and caused him to cry out a bit. Two hands slid down his sides and landed on his waist, just above the hem of his jeans._

 _He didn't know what to do. He hoped that this was a cruel joke, a dream. The lips moved down to his neck and nipped at the tender skin. Deidara knew this would be bad. His skin bruised so easily, he knew it would make a mark. It seemed like his captor did too. They began to suck at the skin furiously, never stopping when Deidara let out a noise of panic._

* * *

Deidara did not move when Naruto came to hug him. He did not stop crying.

"I'm so sorry. Itachi left me. He never asked what was wrong. But he knew, Naruto. I swear he knew. Together we were supposed to understood what terror was: I'm not human anymore. I'm a shadow. I slip out of my own skin, like molting, shedding my own history and my own future, leaving behind everything I ever was or wanted to believed in. I know I'm about to die. And it's not a movie and I'm not a hero and all I can do is whimper and wait."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Deidara."

"Please make it stop."

"Tell me. What do you want me to stop?"

Deidara shuddered, shaking as Naruto squeezed tighter. "I'm sorry."

* * *

" _Have you seen Kakuzu around?" Itachi asked, voice thick due to the toothpaste in his mouth._

 _Deidara tensed upon the bed, happy that the teen stood in the bathroom. "No." His voice barely above a whisper._

" _It's crazy. He was here a week ago. Sensei said he dropped from the soccer team and moved."_

 _Deidara looked up sharply as Itachi walked in and jumped upon the bed. "Why are you so jumpy so lately?"_

" _Can I tell you something? Please, Itachi, it's eating me."_

 _The Uchiha sat upright, protective and alert now. "What?"_

" _Last week when I was cleaning the youth cent-"_

 _The sound of Itachi's phone made Deidara jump, his eyes scanning. When seeing Kisame's name pop up, he faked a smile. "Go ahead. It's nothing."_

 _Eagerly, Itachi answered his boyfriend and ran from the room._

 _Deidara wiped his face, trying to be strong when he knew everything would fall apart. He wasn't dead then, but he knew how it felt to be. But when he was, it was like being inside a book that no one read. An old one. It was up on a library shelf, so he was safe and everything, but the book hadn't been checked out for a long, long time. All he could do was wait. Just hope Itachi would soon pick it up and start reading._

 _But he never did. He never even asked about it. Even though Itachi Uchiha swore he'd always listen and love never mattered so much, he forgot. And Deidara grew colder and colder._

 _He became colder and distant to protect himself._

* * *

After the session and getting Deidara to calm down, Naruto offered to bring Deidara to his home. And maybe deep down, the genius himself believed suicide watch would never end.

Deidara's soul had been broken so badly that it hurt everyone it touched. The glass would ever leave Naruto's foot and it stung each time he thought of helping Deidara. The man was beyond such a thg until he dug even deeper.

He looked over to his patient i the passenger seat, nearly asleep after his fit. "Are you alright, Deidara?"

"I'm just tired, un." The man whispered, cuddling himself tighter.

"I….I understand." Naruto smiled sadly. "Don't worry. My home is very welcome and you don't have to stay in yours. In fact, since our life spans are so short, you can stay anywhere you'd like As long as I can observe you."

Deidara simply hummed and his eyes widened to alert as they pulled into Naruto's driveway. On the porch sat Itachi, waiting happily for his best friend.

"I don't want to go out there yet." he whispered in pain

Naruto sighed. "You cannot avoid hi-"

"I'm not scared of him. He left me, un. He _left_ me, Naruto."

"Please…" Naruto stated aloud. "This is the first step in this new journey. You don't even have to say anything to him. Just go in the house, alright?"

"Okay" came the fearful whisper.

Itachi not seeing his former friend yet, waved very drastically. Naruto never had the time to smile as he turned to Deidara. Tears filled the broken man's eyes as he hid his face, hid his smile. "It hurts you know? He still makes me smile even though I feel so betrayed."

Abruptly, the man opened the door and Naruto did as well. Itachi smiled brightly at Deidara. "Hello. Hi. How are you?"

Deidara stared, neither happy nor angry. Eventually, his eyes averted done and his hand clenched the bag strap over hi shoulder. "I'm fine." He lied.

Naruto smiled softly. "Go ahead in the house, Deidara. I'll be in there soon."

The long haired male nodded, keeping his head down as he stepped forward.

"I.." Itachi began, eyes squinted in confusion as he chewed on his hand, slob running down his chin as he stared at Deidara as if he new something. "I think I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

Deidara froze and looked up. Naruto saw. His emotional pain seeped out in his eyes. He sensed what was inside that troubled him, yet also there was so much goodness there too, bravery, tenacity. Deidara held on like a fighter, every morning rising at the ringing of "the bell." All the genius could offer him was a brighter horizon, a hope that one day he'd be free of his pain.

"I know." He whispered, and ran into Naruto's home.

'Ita….why'd you say that?" Naruto asked, mildly curious.

Itachi shook his head as if it hurt. "I think I known, Naruto."

* * *

 _Itachi smiled as Kisame kissed his neck softly. "We'll live forever together, right, Tachi?"_

" _Yeah, shark-man-" Itachi froze, nearly tensing in his boyfriend's arms._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _Itachi moved back a bit, looking over to sasuke and his father who sat in the car waiting. "Speaking of forever….I saw Kakuzu on my way back up to Konoha. In a bar."_

" _Really? How was he?" Kisame wondered about their former teammate._

" _It doesn't matter. But he said some things that unsettled me, Kis. He was drunk and he just kept saying something about Deidara."_

" _He and Deidara never really talked though."_

" _Exactly. He kept asking about him and then he...he said something...something about...oh Kami."_

 _Itachi inhaled sharply, feeling heavy with guilt. "What?"_

" _He raped Deidara, Kis. He fucking put his hands on my best friend. Put his shit in my best friend and left. He ran, Kis. That bitch ran. I wanted...I wanted so bad to kill him. Deidara was mine to protect him and I ignored him after everything. What would you do, babe? If a trusted friend raped you?_

 _Would you jump? Would you feel pity for yourself? Would you think about your family and your childhood and your dreams and all you're leaving behind? Would it hurt? Would it feel like dying? Would you cry, like Deidara did?"_

 _Kisame shook his head. "Did you talk to Deidara yet?"_

" _No..but I will. First thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell him I'm sorry and how much I love him. I'm so so sorry. I'm going to tell I hurt him and I'm so sorry. I miss him, Kis. He's my best friend and he's probably afraid."_

" _That's good. Let Deidara know you care. It's probably why he stopped talking to everyone of us."_

 _When they were done talking about Deidara, Itachi got into the car as his mother did._

 _Fugaku turned out around. "Kiss your boyfriend enough, kid?"_

 _Itachi blushed and lowered in his seat. "Tousan." He whined._

 _Fugaku laughed and turned to start up the car. "Alright. Aren't you all excited for this family dinner?"_

 _Mikoto grumbled softly and Itachi gave a soft smile; Sasuke laughed. "I am tousan." His otouto's innocence reminded Itachi of Deidara and the twenty one year old prayed, more than anything, that Sasuke didn't have to hold burdens like he and Deidara._

" _That's the spirit, small duck. Itachi, take tips from your brother." Fugaku joked. "He's always happy. Even when he was younger. When you gave him a pickle, he was so happy. The kid disappeared for five minutes."_

 _Fugaku laughed very hard. "He came back and showed me a fly and he says 'daddy, I killed a fly.' I'm watching him eat his pickle and I say 'how did you kill it all by yourself.' He smiles at me in between bites and he says 'I hit it with my pickle.'"_

 _Itachi began laughing haphazardly._

" _Maybe because he has a boyfriend. That's why he's always happy." Itachi smirked._

 _Sasuke blushed and glared hard. "I do not."_

 _Fugaku laughed heartily. "Sasuke, please don't say it's one of those dorky boys at school. If you're going to marry someone, marry someone smart...like that Neji kid or Ino."_

 _Itachi blocked out the rest of the conversation as he thought of things to say to his best friend tomorrow morning._

 _It seemed unfair that no matter how much he strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, it would keep taunting him with his failures. Each time the regrets reemerged he would diligently analyze them again, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self professed remorse, but it never was. Like an unforgiving specter it would be back tomorrow to haunt him all over again._

' _I hurt you, Deidara. I am so sorry and I love you.' it would be the first thing he said tomorrow morning. Now all he had to do was wait._

 _His thoughts were broken by his mother's yell and being heavily thrashed in his seat. The moment between balance lost and impact was one he would be wincing about for weeks to come - reliving that precious second before his collarbone snapped in two and tore right through his skin, glinting white in the broken headlights._

 _Where was the luck for him? In those many fips? Where he turned and could not see Sasuke anymore? Where he could hear his mother yelling 'my babies?' His unguarded head, on the last flip, had somehow found the only large rock that flew in, crashing right into the back of his pain had almost brought him to the point of blacking out, maybe it would have been easier on him if it had._

 _The rock that smashed against the parietal of his skull, which held the thinnest part. Itachi stayed awake during the entire crash, wondering if he would ever see Deidara again._

* * *

"I just known, Naruto." Itachi muttered, smiling a bit as Deidara's face popped into his head. "I just known it."

 **There you guys have it. Yes, the last flashback was the crash in Tachi's perspective. And yes, his final thoughts were reuniting with Deidara. The rock that flew through the window hit Itachi's Parietal and his pterion, the thinnest and weakest part of the human skull.**

 **Once again, I am so sorry for being late. Life is a bit possessive at times, but I can handle him. I hope you guys liked it. All I need is a bit of motivation to keep me going. I love you all.**


	10. The Soldier's Art

**The Soldier's Art**

 **I actually cried reading some reviews. I love you guys so much. Thank you Kaz, Silk, and guest Ilysm. It's so good to be back and life was a bit rough. I'm in the midst of walking my own path. And I am literally fighting over my own life. So I have two choices; leave home to study and loose my toxic mother's support or stay where I would remain depressed.**

 **And this is why I can write a story like Deidara's without breaking a sweat or dropping a tear. Why I could easily kill of Mikoto's bad parenting without a blink of an eye. Because believing you have someone standing behind you only for them to betray you is real. Deidara is the perfect human being within here because he reminds me that life can only be beautiful if you want it to.**

 **So thank you. Thank you for giving me hope that I'm not alone. And that even if I have never met you, I believe you all care.**

 **Well, here's the chapter. There is a warning of strong sexaul content and traumatic events.**

Deidara arose the next morning to the sound of soft singing, not too quiet, yet not hurting his head.

Arising from the soft sheets of Naruto's guest room bed, the blond man scratched at his palms rather harshly and looked around.

The home was rather comforting; soft white and brown colors dancing across the carpets and windows. It was truly a work of art. He did not know if it were Naruto or the colors, but Deidara did not have a single nightmare.

No hands marked his skin, touched his body in sickly ways, busted his face, or covered his mouth. He was safe in the home.

Opening the bedroom door, he awwed at the many colors around him. The home was truly a work of art.

The walls were beautiful and he took the time to run his hands over them like a delighted child. "This is wonderful." He muttered, wondering if the home came this way or if someone recently painted.

All the colors were exaggerated. The browns weren't brown, rather deep shades of orange on a dusking sky. The whites weren't white, rather pounds of cream upon coffee.

The reds became dancing fire. The greens became cool rain on morning grass.

Deidara was broken out of his fascination as he tiptoed downstairs, growing closer and closer to the voice. Stopping by the kitchen, the blond shut his eyes, trying not to understand the words, but the melody in them.

Peeking inside, he nearly smiled at the silver haired man facing the stove as he cooked. There had been few newbies in his broken life that made him smile when he saw them.

Being abused had made him cautious over the years. But this was different.

Seeing Itachi Uchiha was supposed to make Deidara flinch and cower. But he gave the raven his heart, mind, and soul, praying like hell the Uchiha would know what to do with them.

Seeing Naruto Uzumaki was supposed to make Deidara cry and beg for mercy. But he gave the blond his thoughts, praying like hell the Uzumaki would save his life.

And now, Deidara felt a pull toward this singing man, whose shield was so bright and happy.

His voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. Deidara knew no one really called a man's voice beautiful, but his was. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and the blond wished that he would never stop.

He swore that this man, Naruto's father, kept his mother's soul deep within him. Because when he turned, Deidara smiled softly. "Hello…" He whispered cautiously, trailing off as if 'how are you' should have come next.

The silver haired man smiled rather brightly and wiped his hands. "Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in breadcrumbs. You're finally awake."

Deidara covered the smile that crept upon his face. When Naruto offered to take Deidara in, the genius went on and on about his own father who knew how to make a charming first impression and leave it that way. Naruto said that Kakashi's personality was hard to be ignored. It was hard to not smile along with the 33 year old.

"Excuse my language. Would you like some breakfast? I can't eat all this by myself."

Diamond blue eyes skimmed the dishes before him; steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tsukemono, nori, and natto. "All by yourself? Is Naruto gone?"

"Out with Sasuke. For a date and for his book. They drove out to Suna so it'll take them about two hours to get back."

Deidara nodded and took a cautious seat, afraid he'd be in trouble. When Kakashi simply smiled, he sat fully. "His book." He repeated. "About the beauty of humans."

Kakashi smiled softly. "Yeah. He goes on and on about it. Said he's going to change the way everyone thinks. For Naruto, anyone's life is very sacred and important. It doesn't matter to me whether people believe him or not, as long as he believes himself."

Deidara bit his fingernail, tracing bodies upon the table with another. "The beauty of life." He murmured as if the idea and words were foreign to him. A lie. A lie. A lie is what he told himself.

Kakashi said nothing for a while as he fixed their plates, coming over to the table, he smiled sadly at the 25 year old. "Of course. Life is sacred. You must respect your own existance or expect resistance from others."

"And that's what Naruto does?" He whispered in reply.

"Of course. You know, he's told me a lot about you. He said you're a very brave and beautiful person. Of course that's all he says though."

"Really?" Deidara asked, voice heightened but still soft.

"Of course. He says 'Deidara-san is a special person. I've met a beautiful heart and a beautiful mind. But tousan, I knew I was missing something. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it when I found it.'" Kakashi laughed softly as he took a bite of his rice. "He said 'tousan, it's the soul. You cannot live without a soul. Now I can't see the soul like I can see the brain and heart, but I swear you need it to live. The soul is Deidara's strongest organ.'"

Deidara stared at the soft eyes of Kakashi, wondering if he should believe the words of Naruto. His memories...they wouldn't…

* * *

 _Deidara came home, his school bag hanging from his arm carelessly from his arm. Quietly, the 12 year old dropped the extra weight upon the floor and attempted a run from the door to his room._

" _Deidara!" His caretaker called. "Where did you put my beer? I know you hid it."_

 _Reaching back down, the blond grabbed the bag, clutching until his knuckles grew white. On cue, the older man came from the kitchen naked, penis swinging between his legs as he stare grimly at the child._

 _Deidara clenched the bag strap tighter. This 'father' was the meaner one. At least the other had the decency to wipe cum from his body when finished with him. The other one had at least given him food once a week. Only bruised parts of his body Deidara's sensei's could not see._

 _But this one was the fire. His tempers were menacing and the 12 year old could feel a tantrum coming._

 _The tantrum began with his breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. The man sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in. He became deaf to the soft face of Deidara, rapidly backtracking on the boy's previously tough stance; now offering him more than he had asked for in the first place. But by then it was irreversible. His next stage was always to smash whatever he could lay his hands on._

 _Deidara had seconds to hide everything he cared about. Years ago, he could have just ran, but not anymore. He clenched the bag tighter for mental safety._

 _When his caretaker finally exploded, he didn't go for the pictures as usual, he went straight for the boy; pummelling, hitting, kicking, biting. When his other 'father' arrived, Deidara was balled up unconscious on the floor._

 _He would stay there and clean himself up._

* * *

Kakashi stared at the young man as if he already knew they were coming, as if Naruto warned him it would happen, as if he were expecting their welcome.

The blond bit his tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. And that was when he couldn't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escaped from his right eye. He could feel the warmth, sliding down his cheek, and rolling off his chin. Then another. And another. Until his eyes flooded with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fell, and fell, and he let them.

And yet, he did not falter, he did not wipe them. He only looked down, watching in pity as the salty droplets ran over his mouth and within his soup.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm trying not to cry everytime…." He apologized in a murmur, hating that this was the way he would be remembered. He could not steady his tear ducts and they spoke when they felt the need. No matter the circumstances, the memories found him.

Kakashi stood, grabbing a clean towel. Coming around, Deidara's mother's soul within, he dabbed the blond man's face gently.

"Don't be sorry. This is progress. If you aren't willing to be brave and face your fears, no one can help you." He smiled. "But...if you're determined to be brave, _no one can stop you."_

Deidara laughed between his tears.

"That's the spirit. I noticed you blankly drawing a second ago….on the table."

"Oh...I'm so-"

"No, no. You're not in trouble. Do you like drawing?"

"I used to…" The blond whispered. "When I was younger, it was a safe place to draw."

"You should start again. It's a good hobby to keep your mind on. Like scavenger hunting in the woods. Naruto's wonderful at those."

"Oh. He likes camping?"

Kakashi laugh was soft and filled with love. So much love everytime the blond genius' name came up. And Deidara wished he had someone who loved him just as much as Kakashi loved his son.

"I wish, Deidara. He had this phase where he got lost in the woods a lot."

"When he was younger?"

"...No. Last year."

The sound that rumbled from Deidara's gut to his throat was so foreign, it nearly made him sick. His eyes stung and his stomach hurt, and it took him a while to realize that he hadn't laughed in so long. That the sound was hoarse. And he was the dead, just rising again.

Kakashi gasped softly. "You laughed. See, kid, this is progress. Wait until Naruto hears."

* * *

Sasuke laughed loudly as Naruto grabbed him close. "Naruto...we have to go home. Kisame is watching Itachi, but he needs to go work."

"I thought we were spending the whole day together though." The genius muttered, kissing the pale neck.

"No. You said you needed to observe me and my emotions."

"I am observing you. I'm attempting to discover your excitement, which is the action of various agents on nerves, muscles, or a sensory end organ, by which activity is evoked."

Before Sasuke could warn the genius, a notification sound cut them off. Naruto pulled out his phone and upon looking at it, he smiled softly. "Sasuke, look what tousan sent me."

The phone was pushed into the raven['s face gently and the Uchiha stared as Deidara skimmed professional art materials such as canvases and paint.

"It's progress." Naruto smiled, staring intently at the photo. "Deidara's soul is his strongest organ and no matter what happens, even if his heart fails, his soul will live forever."

Sasuke raised a brow at the genius. "You should know better than me that a soul isn't an organ, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "One check on Deidara and the world is wrong. We need our hearts to be pumping. Our minds to be stable. Our limbs to move. Not him. Not Deidara. His soul is the only thing left, and it's making him immortal, Sasuke."

Sasuke focused on the his lover, his curiosity building like a cat fixated upon its prey. "He seems to be growing on you."

"It's just….there was a moment in the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole-"

"Time, Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted, brows furrowed at the long definition of the short word.

The blond nodded absentmindedly. "There was a moment in time where I thought I would get a phone call from Tsunade. I'm not sure; maybe he'd hang himself, overdose, or find a gun, but I once thought Deidara would be gone from this soil. Like a bird, Sasuke. One whose wings have been broken and tattered, and there's nothing to do but put him out of his misery.

He carries burdens I can never repeat to anyone else. There was the single abiding certainty that he would never be at a loss for things to carry. And he'd sit there, telling me these things, reliving the past that's too heavy.

He really wanted to die, Sasuke, but he was afraid. And he didn't want to talk about it. Deidara hates being seeing as weak and frightened. He was afraid of dieing, but he was even more afraid to show it.

That's why it is so heartwarming to see him alive again. It feels sacred, you know, to save a life."

Sasuke smirked. "Seems like you found a new best friend." He suggested.

The smile that erupted upon Naruto's face wasn't so large nor forced. It kind of brushed his teeth, making his lips go dry. It was crooked and one side showed two bare teeth while the other dry side gripped harshly at the dentures. It was a beautiful grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it appeared small. It was all anyone had to do to get this kind of smile out of Naruto. Just mention Itachi and a deep curve on tan lips made the world stop. A smile that created a million memories in a split second. The precious dimple that crinkled skipped a beat. The Itachi smile was what Sasuke called it.

There was also one Itachi held each time Naruto was mentioned. Whether it be Kakashi or Kisame...whether the genius was near or far, Itachi had a beautiful carefree grin when it came to his best friend as well. The way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. He had a kind of smile for Naruto that made other feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

"I don't believe so." The blond mused. "No one can keep me from Itachi and vice versa. No one can change what we have and I believe we've been waiting our whole lives to cross paths."

Sasuke couldn't believe the man more. Not even Deidara and Itachi were once like the raven and the genius. The two had somehow found ways where they could both help one another and be helped. Sasuke knew deep down how much Itachi cared for everyone. But hell, not even Kisame could tell Naruto off without Itachi defending the blond.

In Itachi's eyes, Naruto could do no wrong. He could never be wrong. And the same went for him in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

" _It's hot." Itachi muttered, feeling nothing as he and Naruto sat by the edge of Konoha's pond at three a.m._

 _Naruto nodded, feeling no breeze on this fall morning. "Let's try putting our feet in the water then."_

 _Together, the men removed their sandals, dipping their feet in the cold liquid. Itachi sighed. "It cools my body down."_

" _Mine too."_

 _The two sat in silence for some time, enjoying the other's company while the world lay asleep. Naruto seemed content with the mentally disabled man near him. Together, they would understand a world not made for men like them. They saw each other for who they were inside, quelled the inferno, transformed it to passion for life and nature. With each other, their souls were at rest, contented. They loved one another like brothers,, and neither could no more abandon one another than._

 _Itachi inhaled, head tilted toward the already black sky. The moonlight streamed down upon his wintry pale skin. He pointed to the moon, the shape of his lips reflecting the crescent above. "Finders keepers, losers weepers. There, it's mine. That's settled. How much do you think I can sell it for?"_

 _Naruto smiled too. "Its real precious to everyone. They'd all pay fortunes for it."_

" _I think….I think I like it up there."_

" _Me too. It keeps our shadows alive."_

 _Once again, the silence hugged them, looming over like a protective mother. Itachi bit his lip. "How's….how's taking care of that boy….Deidara?"_

 _Once he asked, his mouth was sealed and he vowed not to repeat anything, knowing that Naruto trusted him._

 _When the pressure of his sessions were inside him, not like a tangled knot but like a ticking bomb, Naruto needed to let it explode somewhere safe. He needed to go somewhere it couldn't do lasting damage - and that was why he had Itachi. That was why Itachi had him. When He needed to vent, he called his best friend up. He got to yell his fucking lungs out and be a vengeful, crass, man of fury and Itachi sipped his juice and nodded in the right places._

 _They were made for one another….in just this way._

* * *

Naruto laughed softly and kissed Sasuke. "We should probably get back. Kisame has to work and Itachi can't be alone for long."

"Yeah." Sasuke mused, not wanting to go back to Konoha, just wanting to stay with Naruto forever. He'd been living for everyone his whole life and when time came for him, he wanted to keep it.

But Itachi was more important for him.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kisame asked himself bitterly as he looked at his phone. Obito had just left for work and Kisame had to be at work in less than two hours. Sasuke said he'd text when they were on the way back, but that hadn't happened yet.

His worries ceased as a loud bang sounded up the steps. As if someone had fallen. Right above him...where Itachi's room stood.

"Tachi!" He called, receiving no answer.

Sighing, the man wandered mindlessly upstairs, dropping his phone upon the couch along the way. "Tachi!" he called once more.

With no answer, he walked down the hall, tapping on the man's door. With no answer once more, the shark man opened and peered. The mid August weather gave gifts of dark clouds, making the dark room dimmer, as he always remembered.

With nothing to see, Kisame fully walked in only to be pushed against the door. Hot hands pushed down on his work shorts and the man looked in time to see Itachi moving down.

"Tachi...what are you doi-ah!"

In this moment, his face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze.

Itachi's teeth had grazed down his thin shorts and up, ever so slowly, came his tongue, taking the path once treaded by his pearly whites.

"Itachi stop!" The man hissed in a whisper, attempting to pull the pale man's hands from his clothes. The Uchiha's grip tightened however, as he pulled Kisame's shorts and underwear down in a swift motion.

Slowly, but reassuringly, a wet tongue grazed the head of his manhood. Timidly for a first taste and then as Kisame tried pushing the man away, Itachi kissed it.

The Marine biologist hissed in both pleasure and disgust with himself. This was wrong. He was taking advantage of a man that could easily drown himself in a small tub, but it felt so right. The last time they'd done this...the last time Itachi touched him like this was a day before they returned from their third year in university.

His thoughts ceased as he felt lips wrap around the head of his cock, touching nothing else, just a tongue swirling around slowly. Itachi's mouth slid all the way down to the base.

And he sucked.

Hard.

Just once. But it was enough for Kisame to feel like the raven was pulling the semen out of him.

It had taken some time for the shark to get over his self-deprecation to twist his fingers in Itachi's hair. It had always been long and silky and cute. At moments, he put his hands in the Uchiha's hair to guide his speed.

It was so wrong. So so wrong, but it felt so good. So good that he whimpered when the Uchiha finished, moving back with a lick of his lips.

Itachi stood once more, kissing his lover forcefully. "Please love me, shark man." He asked, pulling desperately on the other man's shirt. "Please love me like you used to."

Those were the only words needed for Kisame to lose himself and everything he's worked on in three years. Enough to make him forget the present and remember how they used to be.

"Okay." He mumbled.

In a swift motion, Itachi held onto Kisame's shoulders and jumped, like he used to. He straddled him. His hair was loose. It was cut straight across at the level of his shoulders. It was hanging forward, hiding his face, except for his eyes, which he was holding shut tight.

Kisame had to push his anxiety away. The raven was dragging his hair across shark eyes. _Kiss me_ , he thought, anguished, because Itachi wasn't going to, he knew. He lightly bit his shoulder, making Itachi smile and begin kissing his neck.

Walking to the bed, Itachi still straddling and kissing, Kisame slipped his hands under the pale man's cotton shirt.

Itachi's body spasmed and slackened and Kisame cupped his small, nonexistent breasts in his hands, feeling the hard pearls of nipples, like tiny secrets, against the barked palms of his hands.

He felt the gradual winding down of Itachi's living heart and could see a bluish tinge blossoming on the skin of his skull through his thin hair.

Putting his hands beneath the other's knees, he manoeuvred Itachi carefully so that his bottom rested comfortably upon the bed. He slipped his fingers onto the elastic of his lover's pants, kissing him slowly, passionately, wantingly.

He slipped everything to Itachi's ankles. The Uchiha was still a masterpiece as he lay naked upon the bed, smiling softly and dazedly at Kisame.

It almost made the biologist falter, wondering is he were messing up. But Itachi had always made this face during sex. As if he were so in love with the Hoshigaki.

He grabbed the shark man's hand and pulled him over him so that they were completely touching...every part of their body.

"Kiss me, shark man."

Once he'd been whipped when he was thirteen and time healed nothing as he complied, hungrily closing their mouths together.

Itachi's every command would always be sacred and he'd go to the ends of the earth, trying to make it happen.

Kisame moved all over the Uchiha's body, exploring what he'd missed more than anything in three years.

They'd gone far. So far to the point where Itachi helped in preparing himself.

Softly, he drew apart Itachi's knees and felt again an ardour in his eyes as he moved in, eyes never leaving the obsidian ones before him.

Once in, He thrusted once, cautiously. He thrusted again, and he was gone, off into the careening nowhere. He lived for seconds in that soaring agonizing perfection. It was Itachi, only him, He lost to Itachi, and was therefore no one, but obliterated, there was no Kisame at all, there was only Itachi.

"Oh….Kisame." Itachi spoke as he leaned up, grabbing onto the man and using his bluish shoulder as a pillow.

Kisame heard himself gasp in wonder. He falls into an ecstatic burning hardness, losing, lost, unmade.

"Oh….Kisame." His name had never came better. It made him feel like a man. Like Itachi needed him. "Oh...I love you."

But, it had been so long and maybe he wasn't really ready.

First, his nose grew very red at the tip; then, his mouth screwed itself around by his left ear; gradually, his face wrinkled till it resembled a withered crabapple; and finally, if Itachi listened intently and watched closely, he could hear small sniffs and see two infinitesimal drops of water issue from the nearly closed and wrinkled eyes.

* * *

He sat still and silent on the couch when Sasuke walked in with bags. Itachi was sitting on another couch, smiling to himself on occasion.

He never asked for the man to keep quiet, so if Itachi said anything Kisame was willing to confess to his sins and run away from everything.

Sasuke smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair, making the man smile too. "Hey, Kis. I hope he wasn't an trouble."

Kisame grit his teeth in pain and stood, grabbing his keys and ignoring the stinging pain of the scars on his back. "No. As always he was fine."

"I did."

Itachi's small outburst made himself giggle and the other men looked toward him.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned, looking into his bags.

Itachi caught the eye of Kisame, blushed like a schoolgirl and smiled softly at the ground. "Nothing….just tired."

"Well, I should get going. Have to go to work." Kisame made his way to the door. "I'll see you guys."

"Bye. Thanks, Kis."

"No problem, Sas."

Just as he opened the door, a timid voice spoke out. "Bye, Shark-man."

Kisame looked to Itachi, and smiled slightly. "Bye, Itachi."

Kisame trudged to his car in guilt. He'd taken advantage of Itachi. Itachi was a child in a man's body. It was wrong, but he fucking loved it.

* * *

It was ten at night, and the house was asleep, so Naruto decided to explore the new room Kakashi had set up for Deidara.

The long haired blond had already began painting as soon as they got home from buying and Naruto was so busy keeping him company, he didn't have a chance to look.

The room was beautiful, filled with shelves of supplies and blank canvases. Walking up to a canvas, Naruto smiled, staring in awe at the dove soaring upward. It was unfinished, but Naruto knew it'd be a masterpiece.

He never much enjoyed art. He couldn't abide the art that was printed by the thousands. He wasn't a carbon copy person and he didn't want carbon copy art. He wanted something beautiful on the wall, but he also wanted to know the artist that made it. He wanted to know what moved them to make something so beautiful. Even pain and sorrow was beautiful in art, it showed others who they are, who they have been, and helped others to see where they were heading. Art took time, art took love.

Loud knocks sounded on the door and Naruto cursed, running out. The knocks would surely trigger Deidara in his sleep, which was a pain Naruto didn't want the man going through.

He reached the door quickly. Opening it, he spotted Itachi with food in his arms. "Itachi….what are you doing here so late?"

"Can we watch a movie?" The raven asked.

Anything for his best friend, Naruto moved aside, watching as the Uchiha flopped upon the couch. "What's wrong?" he questioned, grabbing his television remote and flopping next to Itachi, stealing a snack from him.

Itachi swatted his hand playfully and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Naruto."

"Then what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Proceed."

"Me and shark man did the thing."

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. "Did the wha-" One look from Itachi's bug eyes and the blond covered his mouth. "What?"

"We did the….thing."

"I know...I know."

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking the situation over. Until eventually, Itachi laid his head on his best friend's shoulder. "Naruto."

"Yeah, Ita?"

"I don't want this."

"-"

"I known my mind is messed up. But I known I wasn't born like it. I want to be smart again. I want my brain fixed like Sasuke said I could. I don't want to be a kid."

Naruto processed the words, mulling them over as if it were a decision he had to make. Wrapping his arm around his friend for comfort, the man sighed, feeling the constricted emotions in Itachi. "I know, Ita. I know."

 **So Uh…..that chapter huh. I'm writing this at three in the morning for my babes. I love you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this progress from both Itachi and Deidara. It's kind of weird that I've been reading Naruita a lot lately. It's a side affect of their strong relationship in this story, is all. Anyway, don't hate Kisame….nothing is his fault. This story is in the right direction. Hope you can review and give feedback.**


	11. Stranger to Normality

**Stranger to Normality**

 **Hey, loves. This chapter has a warning of sexual content at the end. Other than such, it's pretty much clean. However, there is some angst, because while we were focusing on the burdens of Deidara and Itachi, we forgot about the man who'd been depressed since the beginning, filled with guilt and pushed back by burdens. So, here it is.**

Sasuke's eyes stung as he arose out of bed and he couldn't recall whether or not he cried himself to sleep. Things like such were always forgotten in the morning.

He arose to take care of his brother. Cooked; cleaned; pushed through hours of learning sessions; take the man out. And if he were lucky, Obito would get out of work early so that he could have time with Naruto.

But that wasn't the case. Naruto had been gone for a week in Kumogakure. A woman named Karui has agreed to be interviewed by him for his book as well as a dozen others. If Sasuke was lucky, Naruto would come early and save him.

But, things like that didn't happen to him. He had one job and that was to ignore his own needs. The man shivered as he the winter air crisped in. Being a summer child, winter brought the worst out of Sasuke.

Under the wintry air and the sky that had born grey clouds since November came, Konoha was as grey as a newspaper picture. The lake had given up her blue, the stones showed no russet colors and the homes had taken on the monochrome look of old movies. Even the air tasted more dull. The wind whipped salt into eyelashes and onto exposed skin and all the while the snow ran along the houses with a clatter and whir.

Once before without Naruto, Sasuke had been alone. And winter made it no better. In this sadness, there was no past or future, just living by the moment. Every day was measured from the moment of waking into reality until his body could do no more, until sleep came to rest his weary mind. Each day, he greeted the world like a climber greeted their rope, fingers holding on fast despite the pain. It is grief, no different from bereavement, coming in wintry waves.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he was so sad all the time. Sometimes, he wondered if he even belonged here...in this world full of people like Itachi, Naruto, and Kakashi. He felt hopeless when not around Naruto….like he once did before. Irritable, insomniac, and a loss of concentration were things that didn't surprise him.

He would describe his sadness like death by a thousand paper cuts, for every time he remembered the loss of his family as it was, it was another cut to his already damaged mind. None were enough to kill him, but overtime their accumulation bled him of the humanity he had once had. Sasuke once was gregarious and generous natured, now she was just gaunt and melancholy when no one looked.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the raven whimpered. These feelings, the heaviness in his chest, had sprang only three days after Naruto left.

He missed Naruto.

There was a loud grunt coming from Itachi's room, and Sasuke's eyes, although open, arised. It snapped him back to reality that it wasn't about what he wanted or missed. It was about Itachi. Helping the disabled man until the end of their days.

Rising with as big a smile as he could, the man tiptoed into his aniki's room.

"Brother." He called. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Itachi's eyes opened and he smiled softly at Sasuke, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Whatever you want to eat, brother."

It shouldn't have taken Sasuke long, but he hadn't thought of what he liked to eat in a long time. "Uh...yeah. Let's see what we have. We'll eat and then I'll get your bath ready. Come on, then."

He helped Itachi put on his shirt.

"Brother?" The older man questioned after a moment of silence.

"Hn."

"When's Naruto coming home? How long does he gotta stay in the cloud village?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Just one more day, buddy. Don't you worry." Telling himself more than the other man. "Come on."

* * *

The day was going relatively slow and Sasuke still stood cooking when Obito arose, telling Sasuke to sit while he continued.

"Did you sleep well?" Obito questioned tiredly.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Yeah." He lied easily, ruffling Itachi's hair with a large grin.

Obito opened the cabinets, pulling out three cups for them. It was then, the front door opened and Kisame walked in, greeting everyone.

"God dammit." Obito hissed. "Could you at least tell me when you're going to show up. I don't have time to cook more food, and I'll be damned if Sasuke has to do it. The kid looks tired."

Sasuke inwardly smiled at his cousin's overprotective nature.

Kisame flinched playfully. "It's fine. I already ate breakfast at home."

"Damn right." the thirty three year old muttered. "I was going to tell you that myself. You already ate, so you don't get food."

Obito made three plates and grumpily sat down, handing Itachi a straw for his apple juice.

Kisame chose to sit with a smirk on his face, watching Obito cautiously. "Not much of a morning person are you?"

Obito looked up from his meal, his eyes pointing daggers at the Hoshigaki. "None of the Uchiha are. Not even Itachi."

Itachi laughed softly at that. "Cousin is right."

Kisame looked toward his indirect lover, a small smile on his face. "Why am I the one always wrong, Tachi? Even with Naruto, it's Naruto who's right and not me."

Itachi nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course. Naruto's way smarter than you."

Sound ceased as all three men looked toward Itachi, surprised at his witty comeback.

"When you'd get so witty?"

Itachi just shrugged. "Naruto taught me those."

Kisame bit his lip, nearly dumbfounded. "I swear, Tachi. One of these days, I'm going to come after you." He spoke in fake menace.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Kami knows I try."

Sasuke covered his mouth as a laugh set out, roaming around the kitchen. Kisame's eyes were wide and in his mind, he was taken back to their night. "You're crazy."

* * *

When breakfast had finished, Itachi was irritable. Sasuke had no idea what put the man in a bad mood, but he was fussy and more whiny than ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearing the plates as they all stared at Itachi.

Said man huffed with a deep blush. "Nothing, brother."

Sasuke walked over to comfort his brother, patting his back and rubbing his arm.

Kisame raised a brow. "You can't tell us it's nothing when you just huffed."

"I didn't." Itachi all but hissed, looking toward his 'lover.' "Stop treating me like a kid."

The way he said it made Kisame think about ten things at one time. His expression was perplexed as he spoke. "Itachi, you're confusing me."

"So are you." The raven barked back immediately.

Sasuke looked back and forth from the two, hoping for a resolve quickly. There were few instances when Itachi had rages, but when he had them, he sure as hell had them. And it was brewing within him.

Kisame shrugged. "You're acting like a child when you have no idea what you're talking a-"

Sasuke flinched as the remaining dished upon the table flew to the floor. Itachi stood, pointing an accusatory finger at the shark man. "There! You know what we did! You know, but you treat me like a kid. I'm not a baby. I may not be as smart as everyone else, but I have sense. I breath just like you do. I do that same things as you! I'm not inferior! I'm not!"

Sasuke reached a hand out slowly, trying to reassure his brother that he had him all the way. "Itachi-"

His soft words were cut off as Itachi moved away harshly. He looked bewildered and they wondered what exactly was going on in his mind. What had triggered Itachi. Sasuke wanted to help him. He was sure Itachi was only frightened. Only felt like he was isolated and everyone in that room was going against him.

"You too, brother! You try to act like I don't know things, but I do. I'm normal! I'm just as normal as anyone else."

"Itachi…" Sasuke began softly. "Of course, love. Of course you're just as normal as anyone else."

"That's not really what you think. You or Kisame! You think I'm dumb! You think that tousan's death made me stupid!"

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration of himself. "Kami….of course not, Tachi. Of course not. There is nothing wrong with yo-"

"You're lying!" Itachi screeched, running up the steps in large strides.

Sasuke and Obito ran after him while Kisame remained dumbfounded. Itachi's rage was high and strong as he tore up everything in his room.

Sasuke dodged a book as he wiped his face. "Tachi, love, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Yes there is!" The disabled man sobbed with anger. "Yes there is! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not! I'm not! Please calm down."

But the man would not listen. His tantrums were immediate and violent. There was no winding up period, no warning. They were full force from the very start like a bomb with no fuse, just an immediate explosion. But unlike such a blast he could go on for some time, sustained in his rage.

Sasuke grabbed at his hair and yanked hard. "Obito...please go get Kakashi!"

Itachi knocked down his curtains, tearing them. "I don't want Kakashi! I want Naruto back! I want Naruto back!"

Tears stung at Sasuke's eyes and he felt everything was falling apart. He and his brother both then.

* * *

Deidara smiled softly at the painting before him, wiping his head. He knew he'd gotten some paint on his temple, but the man didn't care. He'd finished som pieces in just days, others in weeks. But this dove, full of pain and peace, was the longest he'd ever taken on a piece. And it was perfect. The dead wings of the dove told so much about his pain, his past that kept him from soaring. But this dove was brave, he would make it through anything life threw at him.

Smiling, he looked out the window at the beautiful falling snow. Even on the coldest days of winter the sun is bright in the sky, bringing joy to his heart. The snow had a purity that elevated his spirit, the world made as pristine as a book ready for new stories. Already his creativity was surging, dancing around the evergreens with the delight of a child. Even the coldness upon his face was refreshing, his body cozy inside a warm home.

A frantic knock on the door cut the man off, and he was more than surprised to see Kakashi appear again. The man had left for the Uchiha's more than ten minutes ago, but was now back, distressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked the man. Never had he seen the charming gem in distress. It unsettled him.

Kakashi walked over. His eyes showed the kind of gentle concern Deidara's mother used to have. He laid his hand lightly on the artist's' shoulder, and instead of flinching like he usually did, the blond was soothed by it. Kakashi left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice, Deidara felt calmed more by the way they were said than the actual words. It felt as if he were wrapped in a blanket of caring.

"Itachi….he's….I don't know what's gotten into him. I tried calming him down, but he won't calm down. We've all tried and I was wondering maybe…"

The man trailed, but Deidara simply placed down his brush. "I haven't spoken to him in years and I doubt he's the same. But I'll try."

He followed quietly to the Uchiha home, eyes nearly shut. The front door was wide open and when he walked in, the memories hit him like a great gust of wind, pushing him further and further back.

* * *

 _Deidara tore his shoes off at the door, inhaling the sweet lime incense burners Fugaku would put all over the house._

 _He'd grown so close that he'd let himself in with a spare key._

" _Tachi, is that you?!" The soft voice of the 11 years young Sasuke yelled from upstairs._

 _Deidara smiled softly. "No! Just me! Tachi's on his way! He stopped by the market with Kisame!"_

 _He waited three whole seconds before heavy running could be heard and Sasuke ignored the yells of Obito not running._

 _Sasuke's smile was bright and warm as he jumped the last three steps. "Deidara! Did you bring me back some sweets? Did you?"_

 _Deidara stared and the rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course I did." He stated smugly, reaching into his pack and handing the candy to Sasuke._

 _At that moment, Fugaku walked in and messed up Sasuke's hair. "Not so much, small duck. It'll ruin your dinner."_

 _Deidara smiled at Fugaku did the same to his own hair. Grabbing his bag, he placed it next to the couch._

" _You don't have to go in that empty house by yourself, Dara. You're welcome to stay the night...or the week...or even the year."_

 _The sixteen year old smiled a small one, following the man into the kitchen. "What are you cooking for dinner, Fugaku-san?"_

 _He'd asked the question a lot, knowing the man would not give away any surprise. "You have to ask Obito? He'll tell you."_

" _No he won't."_

 _Fugaku laughed heartily. "How was school, kid?"_

* * *

The memory would have been so perfect had it not been for the heightened screaming upstairs. The screaming and the thrashing and loud crashes.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's soft voice called. "Please calm down. You're not dumb, Itachi. You're not."

The sound that came made Deidara flinch. It sounded like a chair being thrown against the wall.

"Yes I am! Yes I am! That's why no one's my friend anymore!"

It seemed that they had given the job to Sasuke, if Kisame and Obito's stricken faces were anything to go by.

Kisame looked toward him and shook his head, eyes dazed and confused.

Before Deidara could even speak, a door was slammed shut above, the the screaming of Itachi Uchiha continued. And they knew he would never tire out.

Kakashi wiped his face and moved forward, but the blond put out his arm. "I think I should try."

He walked up the steps quietly, slowing as he reached the top. The screaming was muffled, but he stared at Sasuke, his back leaned against the door and his face in his knees.

Deidara's eyes squinted in concern and his head turned. "Sasuke?"

The 20 year old looked up. His eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As he blinked, they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks. He bit his lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth.

In spite of his chosen task at hand, Deidara's heart sank.

Little Sasuke, who had been so innocent and carefree that Deidara prayed he would never have to face the burdens he did. There was so much pain in the raven and Deidara wondered if anyone even noticed.

Sasuke's lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of his mouth. "I'm just so tired." He began, yet what followed was engulfed in the tremors.

Deidara sighed, determined as he walked into Itachi's room, closing the door behind him.

Itachi, upon seeing him, stopped as if he remembered something, vivid, strong, overpowering.

The disabled man put down his torn sheet and slumped on the floor, looking tired. "I known I made brother cry." He whispered. "I just don't want to be dumb no more."

Deidara moved in. How in the hell could he help someone when he was still in the process of getting fixed. "I don't...I don't think you're dumb. In fact, from what I remember, you were smarter than any of us."

"Really?" Itachi asked timidly.

Deidara sat and he could hear the silence Sasuke had turned to, choosing to listen well. "Of course. You know, we didn't even graduate high school before you got about a dozen offers from prestigious universities. You studied law and business and you were the best at it. The best in economics and numbers too. Yeah that's right. No one could tell you anything about numbers."

Itachi wiped his face in a child like manner, rubbing his snotty nose twice and therefore overcoating it with mucus. "Like Naruto?" Hope was all Deidara heard in that voice.

So he smirked. "Just like Naruto."

Itachi smiled then, his mouth wide and eyes closed. Evenly, he bent down. "I should clean and tell my brother I'm sorry."

Deidara stared for a while before he bent down and picked up Itachi's dresser, sitting it upright. "Yeah...yeah...I'll help."

* * *

Sasuke had fallen asleep in the hallway, his sitting position perfect and poise. Kakashi kneeled down, shaking the man softly. "Sasuke, sweetie."

The Uchiha stirred and looked up, half asleep, half awake. "Itachi…." He mumbled, trailing off with a wonder.

"He's asleep and he's calm. Come downstairs, love. What we all need is some fresh tea."

Sasuke nodded with a half smile of worry before Kakashi helped him up, leading him downstairs and into the livingroom.

He sat with an internal sigh and an outward smile next to Deidara, who sipped his strong tea quietly.

"How long has he been asleep?" The question left his mouth after a few sps of tea.

Sasuke broke the silence with a shift in atmosphere. Deidara stared at him for long moments of time, making the raven uncomfortable. It looked as if Itachi's former friend were reading him too well. As if he saw the pain in Sasuke's heart. But it couldn't be. Deidara was too broken to notice. Naruto had said so himself.

Obito smiled sadly. "He was cleaning up and fainted….I suppose from exhaustion." The man put his hand up as Sasuke put down his tea, nearly standing. "Woah...slow down. Kakashi's checked him. He's completely fine. I wouldn't lie to you. I think _you_ should calm down. You know passing out and all on the stairs."

Sasuke shook his head in heavy denial. "I didn't pass up. I woke early this morning and fell asleep. I'm perfectly fine."

Deidara's pretty blue eyes once again observed Sasuke, and the latter opened his mouth to once again focus on Itachi. "I don't know what's gotten into his head that he calls himself dumb, but-"

He cut himself off as the front door opened. He gaped openly as he observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two icy blue eyes, shimmering with silver. Spiked, blue fringed with smooth sunlight. His bright brows were actually graceful, but currently furrowed in a frown. All of it was framed by thin, warm blond hair.

The man had on a white cotton shirt with a silky blue vest and a pair of black pants, which tied everything together.

He stared with confusion upon his face, eyes roaming everyone in the room. "What happened? Why is everyone so down?"

Just as his eyes touched Sasuke's, the man inched forward, placing his bags down. Immediately, he crouched before the 20 year old, grabbing one cheek. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed deeply. "Nothing, dobe."

"You look like you've been crying." Naruto countered.

Sasuke smiled, grabbing Naruto's hand from his face and clutching it gently. "Look...don't worry about me alright? I think you should go and speak with Itachi."

"Why? Where is he? Did something happen to him?" Naruto's eyes skimmed over and he immediately stood, fawning over Deidara like some sort of mother hen. "I wouldn't expect you to be here, Deidara."

He placed his hand on the man's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You may have a feve-"

"Go check on Itachi." Deidara spoke, cutting the man's worried off.

Naruto nodded, his face full of concern over what happened. "Right?"

They listened carefully as the man walked upstairs and knocked on Itachi's door. There was a silence so loud as they waited patiently.

Eventually the door opened and a child like gasp filled the void. "Naruto!" Itachi's yell was strained and he sounded as if he were about to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey." The genius muttered, hugging Itachi when the man jumped upon him. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be so dumb anymore."

"Don't say that. You're not dumb at all. You can't lesser mortals define you by their made up words."

Itachi sobbed further and Naruto sighed. Gently, he pulled the disabled man into the room, ready to listen and comfort.

* * *

"And that's why you feel that way?" Naruto questioned, trying to mask his anger as he and Itachi lay next to one another.

Itachi wiped his face and nodded. "And sometimes I think I'm just a child too."

Naruto leaned up upon his elbow. "You're not, Tachi."

"But I think it."

"Sometimes thoughts aren't good." Naruto muttered.

"All of 'em?"

"No." Naruto admitted with a smile. "Sometimes thoughts are good. Like in Kumo, I thought of you."

"You did?" The man asked nearly tired.

"Mhm. I imagined you there, bathed in the sunlight filtered through the leaves, sitting in the deep, verdant and uniform green grass against the gnarled trunk of the old oak. With every gust of wind, the grass grew in tussocks and flattened again; your hair flowed out to one side like a black-and-white movie; and your spoke teasingly and playfully."

When Naruto looked back up, Itachi was sound asleep. Chuckling, the man stood up, turning the light off and closing the door rather quietly. It was late then, around ten. Naruto had a plan. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to speak with Sasuke.

But life didn't work out that way. Itachi had a tantrum and Sasuke was sad. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke and Deidara looked up, their whispering ceased, but their eyes dry and red from previous tears.

Deidara smiled and stood, smacking his hand on Sasuke's knee gently. "I should probably get home. Naruto, you stay for a while. I'll take your bags."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Deidara. Oh….and please be careful. I have some Neodymium in both bags and the element is extremely rare. It's a soft silvery metal that tarnishes in air."

Deidara chuckled and walked to the door. "Alright, smartass. Night."

"Goodnight." Both Naruto and Sasuke spoke in sync. When the door was closed, Naruto looked to his beautiful lover. "What was the conversation topic?"

Sasuke shrugged and sniffled. "Nothing...just life."

His heavy feet trodded to the Uchiha and he sat close to the pale man's drawn knees. His face lay close to his lover's. "Hello." He whispered.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Hi."

The silence was peaceful for some time.

"Why did you come back so early?" Sasuke questioned, curious. Naruto wasn't due back until tomorrow. So it unsettled Sasuke that the man was always there to pick up broken pieces.

"Would you like me to be completely honest with you?"

"Yes please."

Naruto inhaled. "I was afraid."

A pale head tilted. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Naruto looked away. "It's crazy, I know. I myself understand fear an how to overcome it. Fear is closely related to, but should be distinguished from, the emotion anxiety, which occurs as the result of threats that are perceived to be uncontrollable or unavoidable The fear response serves survival by generating appropriate behavioral responses, so it has been preserved throughout evolution."

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh yes...sorry. I always get distracted by my reasoning."

"Nothing's wrong with it."

"Oh...um..yes. I suppose I was afraid, but this was new. You do remember my first lover, Sakura?" Sasuke nodded. "And you remember how I said I only deemed her pretty and that I was being used for my sexual intercourse as well as the length of my penis."

Sasuke face palmed himself in heated embarrassment. "Yes, Naruto."

"Well. During my trip, I thought of you as well. I suppose too much. I often thought of her when we were still a 'thing' as humans call it. Usually, it revolved around sex. Now, do not get me wrong, Sasuke. There were more than enough instances down in Kumo where I thought of you and grew extremely horny. Badly.

Nitric oxide caused the smooth muscle enzyme guanylate cyclase to produce a messenger called cyclic guanosine monophosphate, which acts to increase the size of blood vessels carrying blood to the penis, and decrease the size of vessels carrying the blood out. That's how horny I grew when I thought of you."

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, still listening intently however.

"Oh yes, but anyway. The fear came from thinking of you in other ways. It wasn't all purely sexual thoughts."

"That scared you?" Sasuke wondered, keeping his smile contained a to not embarrass his boyfriend.

"The emotions that came with it, yes. I'm not good with this stuff. I only know reasoning and numbers and logic. I imagined you with me too, sitting and speaking with me. You'd be as 'you' as possible, with all your graces and your imperfections, your hopes and your inhibitions. You'd have every freckle you hate and every scar you feel ashamed of. And yet you'd still be beautiful, a perfect example of perfect asymmetry. With the ambient sound of wind sighing against wind and grass rustling against grass, you'd open your cherry lips ever so slightly and speak."

Naruto sighed with a large blush and heavy smile. "I don't know. I always got this strange feeling in my stomach when I thought of you. So I ran to my lab, hooked up some things and tried figuring out why I felt the way I felt."

"How'd you feel?" Sasuke questioned, genuinely concerned then. If Naruto had placed himself on machines, he must have been extremely afraid of what was going on.

"Mushy. Weak. I supposed it to be something I ate, so I did some tests on how well Kumo raised their stock. That's was perfect too. I called tousan, because I didn't know what happened to me. I thought I was dying. But thankfully, my father knows more about these human emotions than I do."

"What'd he tell you?"

Naruto looked toward him, blushed then looked away. "I can't say. You're going to think it's stupid."

"I won't, babe. I promise." Sasuke reassured, lying his head on the blond's chest.

"Tousan said that somehow, I made a mistake to slip my heart inside your pocket. And he said it's been there for some time safe and sound. I thought into too much, so I came all the way up here to get it back from you. But it wasn't literal, Sasuke. I think my father meant that somehow, I had fallen in love with you. And I'm only scared because I have never felt this before."

Sasuke blinked his tears away and laughed a little. "Really?"

"See…" Naruto trailed, incredulous. "It does sound crazy."

Sasuke leaned up. "No, no. It's doesn't. It's just...so cute."

Naruto stared awhile, eyes dazed and dreamy. "I love you. That's what I planned to say when I got back here. I love you."

Sasuke smiled softly, moving so that he sat upon Naruto's lap, their chests touching. They observed one another for a while.

His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His perfect lips ripe for the kissing. His strong hands, slightly rough from working, held Sasuke's and the Uchiha couldn't help but blush. A tan smile etched its way back into existence. His body was warm and toned as he hugged the pale man, comforting to the touch. His voice was deep, with a serious tone. His lips brushed an ear as he spoke, "I really do love you."

It didn't take long to remove their clothing and push back into their sitting positions, now with Sasuke's naked form straddling his lover.

Naruto smiled, running his fingers down the insides of Sasuke's thighs, all the way to his knees, and then he let go of the pale legs, letting them fall further apart.

As his hands moved further and further up, Sasuke's legs instinctively opened wider.

The smallest of his touches made Sasuke squirm and whimper, his mouth open as if asking for more and more and more. Naruto touched his shoulder, his fingers passing down to the small dark buds on his chest, down his stomach, until finally Sasuke's breath hitched.

The tan fingertips had brushed lightly over his bush, just to feel the hair.

He leaned forward, burying his face in the Uchiha's neck to inhale his scent. It was such a pleasant scent.

His hand rose to cup a nub, teasing it as they continued to move against one another; their skin wet with sweat and other bodily fluids, creating a sickeningly sweet noise that echoed throughout the room.

Sasuke arched his back to the touch on his sensitive chest. Naruto was bringing him to heights of pleasure he'd never experienced before. He was in awe of the genius. So he kissed and nipped softly at his shoulder, inhaling his scent as well. It was masculine, heavenly, and he couldn't get enough of it.

And that very hand drifted down his back to settle beneath him, where he Naruto brushed his swollen hole, stroking it with added fervor. And a finger pushed in. He brought his lips to his lover's once again; kissing away his moans and cries of pleasure as the pace of his thrusts increased.

As he applied attention to his insides again, and increased his pace, Sasuke did indeed let loose with soft moans and gentle cries of pleasure. He could barely move along with Naruto's pace as he thrust in and out of him. So instead, he squeezed grip on the tan body, his large hands holding onto him as the telltale tingle from head to toe tickling its way through him and the knot formed in his lower abdomen. His finger was replaced and Naruto delicately moved the Uchiha up and down upon his lap.

The more thrusting and attention Naruto paid to Sasuke, the tighter the knot formed, until finally it snapped. He arched his back, pulling his lips away from Naruto and let loose with a soft cry of pleasure, ecstasy washing through his core as his body was swept into bliss by his orgasm.

Panted for breath, his inner walls clenched down on Naruto's stiff cock, spasming around him, pulling him in and releasing him, repeating the process, leaving Sasuke humming out softly in his pleasure, his body coaxing Naruto to sweet release.

The feeling of Sasuke's inner walls clamping down around him, pulsing with need, drove him over the edge. Naruto came, his body moving on its own as he leaned forward to nuzzle against the raven's neck. He released soft noises of his own, letting Sasuke know just how good he made him feel.

Hearing his noises elated Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around him and embraced him lovingly. He caught his breath, kissing the tan shoulder and moving a hand to run through his hair in a relaxing, loving manner. He sighed out contentedly, moving to kiss Naruto's neck, his body finally relaxing over his as he still had tiny shimmers of bliss sparking through her.

He had made Sasuke feel so good. So beautiful. And he never said a word. All their love was expressed through touch. But sooner or later that had to end. Sasuke just didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

Naruto kept his face hidden against the pale neck as he whispered "I love you" against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke smiled against him, believing. He nodded, moving his lips against his neck, murmuring softly. "I love you, too…"

Naruto finally pulled away and stared at Sasuke, moving sweaty dark locks from his beautiful eyes. "Thank you." He murmured.

 **:0 Well, this isn't awkward, but I feel so stupid. This is the second time and frankly, I never wrote this much fucking smut in my books. First time for everything. Damn you HeartSNS. Hehe. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. We see some progress from Deidra, but we also see some turmoil in the Uchiha home. Don't worry either...we'll see what made Itachi feel like an idiot next chapter. And do believe there's going to be some spite from Naruto. Until next time loves.**


	12. The Wings of a Dove

**The Wings of a Dove**

 **IMPORTANT AND URGENT: Guys, before we start this chapter, I just want everyone to know a few things. In about three to five more chapters or so, this story will be over. Now, I don't know whether I want to end this angsty or happy, but I do know that most of my other stories ALWAYS end somewhat cheery, except SSOJ. If you guys could please let me know which you'd like for this story.**

 **Now just because this story is ending doesn't mean I'll leave my loves behind. My new story will soon be posted. It's called All Quiet are the Roses of Thorns (AQATROT) Hehe. Here's the summary and a sneak peak.**

 **When a man died, there had to be blame. You could blame the war. You could blame the idiots who had made the war. You could blame Naruto for going to it. You could blame the rain, the mud, the river. You could blame the enemy and God. He didn't know anymore. But he knew he'd make Sasuke love him again...even if it killed him.**

 **Now although the book doesn't take place fully in war, war does play a large part on some of the most vivid relationships within my story. And of course, it's Narusasu.**

 **Here's a sneak peek:**

 _ **Naruto inhaled sharply as Jiraiya pulled him into the trench.**_

 _ **His ears still stung and it stunk….stunk stunk stunk of old blood and flies and beasts still holding their rifles, a final gift in this war. Jiraiya's mouth moved in rapid motions, but the only sounds were the humming of the earth and singing of grenades.**_

 _ **Jiraiya pushed him down further as the eighteen year old squirmed and spazzed. Only then did the man's voice come back.**_

" _ **Calm down, kid!" He yelled over the battle. "It's just a little blood! And it ain't yours! That's a suicide soldier!" The enemy had run up when Naruto had thrown his grenade, ready to kill and ready to die for old men who bickered with one another. He looked up and grabbed hold of Kiba. "Private! Bring out Devil's Piano!"**_

 _ **Kiba looked toward Naruto in concern and then back up. "Yes sir!" And then he was off, crawling through the trench skilfully as he made his way to the machine gun.**_

 _ **Naruto shook his head at his Warrant Officer. "No! No!"**_

" _ **What the hell are yapping about, Private?"**_

 _ **Naruto shook his head as Sasuke's face appeared before him. 'My picture, sir! My picture of Sasuke, sir!"**_

" _ **A what!? A picture...of a boy back home!"**_

 _ **Naruto nodded, wiping his enemy's blood from his eyes as he tried to lean up. Sasuke was his baby. If he didn't have Sasuke's picture, would he make it the next years of war? Jiraiya pushed him back down.**_

" _ **Roll up your flaps, Soldier! We're getting ambushed here! This is no time to think about what citizens are doing back home! I have orders to bring you home safely and-"**_

 _ **The bullet had cut Naruto's officer off, hitting the man in the head, propelling him forward in an awkward cartwheel. The man fell into the dirt, positioned perfectly amongst the other dead. For a few seconds, he looked up at the moon as if trying to admire it one last time. Then the black waves folded over him.**_

 _ **Naruto inhaled, sitting up and grabbing his rifle. "Kankuro!" He called.**_

 _ **The medic ran over, kneeling beside Jiraiya's limp body, examining. Naruto shook his head, knowing there was no reason to even check. Kankuro sighed, his face straight as he grabbed his intercom phone.**_

 _ **His voice boomed in the radio, over the mountains, over the trench where the rest of Jiraiya's soldier fought fought fought for nothing. "Be advised that Major Officer Jiraiya is down."**_

 _ **Ibiki's voice came clear then. "What's his status?"**_

 _ **Kankuro said nothing as he looked toward Naruto.**_

" _ **What's his status?!"**_

 _ **Naruto inhaled sharply once again at the sharp cries of his lieutenant. He grabbed his radio. "He's dead, sir. He's dead."**_

 _ **And I lost Sasuke, he thought. The only thing he had left to always remember his lover back home was gone. Sasuke had drifted amongst the blood and the bodies and was now eaten by the earth.**_

 _ **There was no call after that as the trench grew silent. Once a major officer died, a platoon felt surrounded. They couldn't function.**_

 _ **Jiraiya fell in October, on a day that was so quiet and still on the whole front, that the enemy report confined itself to the single sentence: All quiet on the Western Front. He had fallen forward and lay on the earth as though sleeping. Turning him over, one saw that he could not have suffered long; his face had an expression of calm, as though almost glad the end had come.**_

And that's the excerpt friends. I can't wait for you all to enjoy this story as much as I do.. Anyway. Here's the story we're focusing on now. A Most Beautiful Mind!

* * *

Naruto inhaled into Sasuke's hair deeply as he arose the next morning. The Uchiha had already been awake, opting to lay dazed and admire the flakes kissing his window.

"Hello." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up, blushed deeply, and then looked back down. "Hi." He whispered.

His behavior made Naruto laugh heartily and the Uzumaki scooted even closer to him. Sasuke sighed in content. "I think our love, Naruto….the love we have for one another should be infinite...so I'll never forget it."

His lover hummed. "It does sound reasonable. However, I first have to measure how infinite love can actually go."

"How big is the universe?"

Naruto's immediate answer came precisely, as if he were in a lecture. "Infinite."

"Well, how do you know?"

"I know because all the data indicates it's infinite, Sas."

"But it hasn't been proven yet."

"No." Naruto answered, wondering where this conversation about all the existing matter and space considered as a whole.

"You haven't seen it."

"No."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't, I just believe it."

Sasuke smiled, beginning to trace upon Naruto's chest. "It's the same with love I guess."

Naruto laughed heartily. "I think I understand, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tell me about your time in Kumo."

"I met a man just like, if not worse, than Itachi. Instead of suffering from a developmental disorder from an accident, the man had Schizophrenia…..I suppose he just grew with it. His name was B and he was being fiercely protected by his older brother, much how you and Itachi are."

"Was it odd?"

"Not at all. I treated B with my utmost respect as I would any other human being. However, when speaking with him, I believe maybe he had it far worse. Not trying to push Itachi's illness to the side, but Schizophrenia is not a joke. Not only did he see other humans, but he kept going on and on about these beasts."

"Beasts?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes He claimed one would always follow him. Some sort of Octopus that told him what to do. The strange thing is, when I met him, he looked over my head and said 'Kami! Your beast is bigger than mine! He's a fox!'

I asked him did everyone have beasts of their own, but he just shook his head, almost mournful. He said 'no...just nine of us. There used to be nine of us.'"

"Wow" Sasuke muttered, awwed by the power so many people like Itachi had.

"I know...it's a beautiful thing, but imagine tha he suffers sometimes, Sasuke. When people tell him he's wrong and there is no such thing as beasts with as many as nine tails. He'd lash out because, goddammit, he doesn't want to be wrong.

Imagine it, Sasuke. Imagine if you suddenly learned that the people, the places, the moments most important to you were not gone, not dead, but worse, had never been. What kind of hell would that be?"

"I...I'd feel so horrible with who I was, I'd want to be like everyone else."

"Yes...and that's why you can't treat tachi like a child. He's a growing man and he gets more intelligent by the day. So you can't treat him like a child, telling him what;s wrong and what isn't. He already knows, perhaps."

Tear filled Sasuke's eyes. He'd never meant to hurt Itachi. He just wanted the man to be happy. He'd wanted Itachi to be the best he could ever be. Never once did he think he'd had Itachi's feelings. He thought hard about what must have been going on in his aniki's head and he sobbed, sure that he'd broken Itachi's heart. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke...why are you crying?"

"Did I make Tachi lash out? I didn't mean to. I ju-"

"What? No. No. No. You didn't make Ita lash out. Stop crying, it had nothing to do with you and Itachi felt so bad because he heard you crying yesterday...in the hallway."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto touched his face softly. "Don't worry. I'm going to make sure Kisame here's what the hell I have to say today. He's lucky Itachi's so nice, because I'd kick his ass if I was allowed."

"What'd he do?" Sasuke asking, genuinely confused.

Naruto laughed. "Don't you worry your pretty pale face about it. Although, it's not what he did, it's what he said. Don't worry about it, alright."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto sat up.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearing seven in the morning."

"Hm. Deidara and tousan are going to be up in an hour. I should go home and start cooking. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that there's an art show coming up and I want Deidara to try it out. It'll help him open up more."

"Art?"

Naruto nodded, pulling his pants on. "Yes. Ever since he's been painting, he'll willingly speak about his past so that I could find ways for him to get over it." Naruto smiled softly, like a parent. "You know, my lab has turned into part of his lab. He'll go down there and explore occasionally, but usually, he'll do a few stimulations. Most will be encountering past events, but he's doing great. Usually, it takes some people years to recover from traumatic events. It's been some time, so that explains a lot."

Sasuke smiled. "An art show."

"Yes. It costs just 5000 yen to enter, but I'll pay the funds until he gets a working job. However, if many people like his art, he'll win about 15,000 yen. Plus, he can be an art instructor at a nearby university. He always unconsciously teaches me and tousan about art when we come in there. Really good at it too."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't think you've replaced Itachi, but I do think you found another friend."

"...Yeah. Yeah, I suppose so."

"And I think….I think you should place yourself in that book of yours, because you have a beautiful heart too."

Naruto froze and turned to Sasuke, eyes almost comical. "Me? Oh no. I didn't even understand love until tousan told me. I thought I was sick. No. I don't have a beautiful heart."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. For a genius, Naruto could sure be a dimwit at times. "Sure. But if Itachi's happiness and Deidara's progress and newfound love for life were anything to go by, I'd put my money on how large your heart is. And you don't even know it."

Naruto smiled softly, coming over to kiss Sasuke goodbye. "Take very good care of Ita today and know that there will be some tears since he wanted to apologize. I'll be back later alright?"

"Alright."

"And...uh...I uh...I love you. There. Did I say it casually?"

Sasuke laughed heartily, blushing when Naruto made a silly face. "That's good enough for me. I love you too."

Naruto smiled and waved once more before he reached the door.

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, when Deidara and I were talking, he sort of looked sad and maybe I don't know, afraid. Even if he is recovering, you should talk to him."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Naruto nearly yawned as he walked into his home, smiling softly. His home was so comfortable. Although his lab was just downstairs, he believed most of the credit went to his father and Deidara, who both seemed to bring out different atmospheres for the home.

He walked upstairs, getting washed and dressed quickly, before returning back down the steps with a book in hand.

Starting breakfast, the man leaned upon the counter, reading swiftly and quickly. Never had he stooped so low to read the books of lesser mortals, but he needed to find a way to better understand the emotions dealing with love. He sighed, turning back and watching the fish sizzle on the small grill.

"Hm. By the color, it seems that I have thirty minutes before it's finished. I may as well put the rice on and sit more comfortably in that time."

His propositions led him to the couch as he sat comfortably and continued reading, almost cringing at the words written, reminding himself that this was all for Sasuke.

Ten minutes. He'd gotten ten minutes of reading in before he heard soft padding behind him. He turned nearly smiling at Deidara as appeared by the steps.

Had it not been for the heavy bags beneath his eyes. Had it not been for what seemed to be dried up tears in his pretty blue eyes. Had it not been for how sick he seemed, Naruto would have smiled.

He knew he saw something yesterday. It wasn't just an instinct to coo over Deidara when he saw him. Deidara looked about ready to faint the night before and Naruto gave himself a point for seeing it. "Deidara...what's wrong?"

Deidra said nothing as he looked up, acknowledging that Naruto was here.

"Was it a nightmare?"

The long haired male shook his head. "No. I haven't had those in a while now."

"What is it? Do you have a fever?" The genius placed his book down as Deidara walked over in a fit, tears filling his eyes as confusion and disgust sat near them. He flopped on the couch, next to Naruto, hands near his face, but not touching.

"I...I...I….please don't hate me." He sobbed.

Naruto shook his head. "Take a deep breath and think, Deidara. Tell me what's wrong?"

Deidara took some time to wipe his constantly leaking tears and Naruto took some time to observe him. He looked confused and disgusted with himself; not wanting to touch his face, but having to. Not knowing what to say, but speaking noncommittally. Naruto's eyes widened and he reached forward, pulling his friend closer and into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh...Deidara. Is that what you were crying about? I don't hate you...you're my best friend and I love you."

He understood now. Love didn't have to come with kissing and sex. The love of his father was the color of the man's eyes. The love of Itachi was the large size of the man's mind. The love of Sasuke was…everything. Every smile, kiss, touch, taste, and laugh. And now he saw too. The love he and Deidara had was the depth of Deidara's soul.

Deidra continued to cry however, as he laid his head on Naruto's lap. "I…"

"First start with how long you've felt this way." Naruto pushed gently.

* * *

When Kakashi came downstairs, he first walked into the kitchen, seeing food upon the table. He ventured back into the living room, where he found Naruto sitting, staring into space with a deep frown.

Deidara was sprawled across the couch, eyes closed and in deep sleep. His thumb partially sucked into his mouth, and dry tears on his cheeks.

Kakashi looked to Naruto. "What happened? Is Deidara okay?" He whispered. "Are you okay, Musuko?"

Naruto looked toward him then, shaking his head sadly. "He thought I'd hate him, tousan. He thought that it was wrong for him to be gay. He thought he was nurtured into being gay after being raped and sexually assaulted by only men."

Naruto removed his roaming fingers from Deidara's head and wiped his own wet eyes. "He thought that the only reason he was gay was because he'd gotten raped, which made him believe that he enjoyed being assaulted. And he thought that I'd hate him."

Kakashi nodded. "Do you hate him?"

"No. He's just as close as Itachi is to me. He's my best friend. I love him."

"Good. That's all that matters." Kakashi came over and kneeled down before Deidara, smiling as the man's eyes fluttered slowly. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead. You feeling alright."

Deidara smiled softly and nodded. "I'm just hungry."

Kakashi laughed heartily. "Lucky for the both of us, Naruto managed to cook breakfast. And it's ready."

Deidara smiled a bit, standing. "I'm not so sleepy anymore, un."

Naruto stood too, almost falling, wincing at the pain in his leg.

Deidara laughed softly. "Sorry."

"Why's your head so big?"

They all laughed heartily, walking into the kitchen and sitting. They ate in silence for awhile until Kakashi laughed and looked up toward Deidara.

"You know….there was a lot of crying and confusion when Naruto found out he was gay too. It was actually pretty funny."

Naruto blushed deeply as Deidara smiled. "No, tousan. We're no-"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Deidara. It was a bit funny how it happened. He called me from Sakura's house when he was just 19. They had just finished having sex."

Naruto groaned and facepalmed himself. "Please, dad."

Kakashi ignored his son. "And he said while he was having sex with Sakura, he kept imagining that Sakura was actually Shikamaru, an old friend and rival from his school. Yep, Shikamaru was his first gay experience."

Deidara looked toward Naruto and smiled at his almost fainting features.

"And he was crying saying he was seeing things and it was only because he was Shikamaru's rival. But I just smiled telling him that what he wanted wasn't just a side effect of what he'd been through."

Deidara nodded.

"And he said that was wrong and he cried and cried until finally I said, 'Naruto, you've loved boys since before pre-school.'"

Naruto groaned and Deidara smiled softly, not afraid and confused anymore. "Really?"

Kakashi smiled, leaning across the table and ruffling the young man's hair. "Of course, Musuko."

It grew silent and Kakashi's eyes widened. It came out accidentally. He'd grown so attached to Deidara in the past months, he'd began to think Deidara and Naruto weren't so different. Son. So casual a word, and yet sacred to Kakashi. A son to Kakashi was something that he could always cherish. A look at the man Naruto had become, and Kakashi didn't have to explain.

He could have written it off as an excuse of how much Deidara resembled Naruto, but he himself knew it was a ridiculous excuse. He would hope Deidara wouldn't become horrified or confused, but he didn't.

There was a slight gleam to his eyes and he tried hiding his small smile.

Kakashi laughed his tension away and continued eating. Naruto, watching the whole thing, stood with a smile. "I'll be right back. I have to show you something Deidara."

He left quickly to his room, rummaging through his bag. Smiling when he found the object of his desire, Naruto ran back down, handing the paper to Deidara.

They watched the long haired man for some time as his eyes widened. "An art show?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "It's here in Konoha. And it starts in spring. Right at the beginning?"

"It says it'll costs 5000 yen to participate, but I have to-"

"I have that covered, Deidara. Can you imagine the praise you'll get for expressing the way humans live in your art. I've seen it. It's amazing. Would you like to?"

Deidra smiled excited, almost jumping around. "Would I? I have to be prepared, un! Oh, Kami!" Deidara's words became squeals as he ran out into his art room.

Kakashi laughed. "That got him."

"It's only November."

"Trust me, Naruto. Spring is going to come very fast."

* * *

Sasuke smiled as Itachi peeped into his room. "Good morning, aniki."

Itachi smiled, coming over and crawling next to his and snuggling beneath the covers. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." he cried quietly.

Sasuke placed an arm around him. "You're fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you and what you did. Sometimes, anger is bottled up for too long and it's good to let it out. It happens to everyone. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"I won't do it again, brother. I didn't mean for you to cry...I just don't want to be dumb no more."

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke hissed. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you, do you understand? You are unique, you are an individual. Labels cannot define you, do you understand?"

Itachi thought for a while and then nodded. "I know, but I want. I want to go back to the old me. The one I was born as."

Sasuke tensed slightly. "I...If that's what you want, I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Itachi nodded. "I didn't mean to make you cry, brother. You still love me, right?"

"Love you?" The youngest asked. "You're my everything. Like I said, a man has to have someone, or he'll go crazy. And I have you."

"I love you too."

"That's good."

A knock on the door cut Itachi's next sentence off. Kisame walked in with a small smile on his face. "I uh….Naruto came by today. I wanted to apologize, Tachi."

Sasuke raised a brow. So it was Kisame who'd triggered Itachi. The man looked flustered and embarrassed and ruffled. And Sasuke wondered what Naruto said to him.

* * *

 _Kisame waved at Naruto as he got out of his car with painting canvases. 'Hey, N. how's it going today?"_

 _Naruto stared at him for a while, eventually using his feet and storming over. "Don't you ever have sex with him and then call him a child. He's in love with you. You know that? He loves you and he gave you his heart and you thought it was a joke?"_

" _What?" The shark man asked confused._

 _With the canvas still in hand, Naruto grabbed him by the collar. "Look. I do not enjoy bickering with other men, but I do know what you said was wrong. Therefore, you're going to apologize to him and treat him like you always would and not a child."_

 _Kisame nodded, feeling guilty that he'd called Itachi a child...especially after they had sex. "You're right. I will. Right now."_

" _Good. There has to be a mathematical explanation for how bad you sounded. Just because you're afraid to love him doesn't mean you have to hurt him."_

* * *

"And Sasuke. Naruto says he'll be over a bit later. He's making sure Deidara has everything he needs for the upcoming art show."

Sasuke smirked. "His eyes closed. He's going to spoil Deidara rotten."

Itachi laughed. "He is."

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

Though the winter had been long, the first signs of spring grew boldly, as if commanding the warm weather to come all the faster. It was as if the teeth of winter had shattered and the kiss of a new season approached.

Deidara breathed in deeply, so wanting the pretty flowers and blossoms that he could almost smell the promise of their fragrance. Just to imagine the change of season relaxed him and he walked down the wide hallway with a smile, his steps bolder than they had ever been before.

It was amazing to feel this way. To be loved and love others in return. It was an amazing feeling, when he knew his life was more important and his courage was in need. Looking into his art room, he felt his fears flow out and a warrior broke free inside him. He felt like he could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture couldn't hold him back.

It was spring.

The previously denuded branches offered their wands of tight green bud to the brilliant rays of spring. The wind had lost its bite, it had become ambient, congenial, blowing branches and tousling the hair of pedestrians - but no longer stealing their warmth. From the gardens waved the precocious yellow bloom of the daffodils, and should Deidra be drawn into the woodland today there were bluebells too. He tilted his head toward the sky to feel the new heat in the sunlight's kiss. How he had missed it in these long grey Konoha months. The only clouds were fluffy, white and quite dispersed, there would be no rain today.

"Dei?" He turned, finding Naruto down the hall with his bag. "Are you ready for the art show? We're all waiting."

Deidara nodded, looking once more at the art room filled with paint and graffiti, and moving out. They walked toward the living room where Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi stood. Sasuke smiled at him. "Don't tell us you're afraid."

Deidara blushed. "I'm not. Just nervous is all."

"Don't be." Itachi stated, his eyes squinted as if he could not see. 'I like your pictures."

"Thanks, Tachi."

Naruto grabbed his keys as Kisame grabbed his. "Well, come on then. The show started 30 minutes ago."

The drive to the art show was short. Outside, it looked like a dark warehouse, places where bad things happened. But, Naruto and Deidara had come the night prior with Deidara's finishing piece, having the time to admire other artists' work and speak with the hosts.

"We're here, un!" Deidara squealed jumping out of the car as Kakashi and Naruto did the same.

"Woah, buddy." His surrogate father muttered. "We want you to see how others react to your art, not see you faint."

"I'll try to contain myself." Deidara smiled as Kisame pulled in near them. But even that was said with excitement.

Naruto shook his head and checked his phone. "Obito will be here in approximately 900 seconds." They stared at him. "15 minutes."

A series of okays were passed around and Kakashi ruffled Naruto's head. "Smartass."

Deidara squealed and nearly jumped ahead, fixing his Kimono and pants beneath. "Let's go."

Deidara's piece was beautiful. As what most people said. It was all he heard all night.

"Did you see the dove?" They would murmur.

"Who's the artist?" The would ask.

He even saw a few security guards telling people they couldn't stand in one place for so long because other people wanted to see.

Deidara sighed. He enjoyed his own painting as it hung on the wall in its glory. It was his shattered dove once again, soaring into the air, searching for a better life as rain, red in its pigmentation, bleached his fuzzy skin.

And yet, the man chose to move around, admiring the works of other artists and sculptors. He'd go back to his when not so many people were around.

The art around was so beautiful and creative. And a human's creativity brought their dreams to life; inspiring, enchanting, bringing them closer to Kami. In art, their souls rised; in stories, they were enthralled and elevated. With creativity, they made connections between disparate people, learned that through their many lenses, they were seeing the same whole, only the path before their feet is still blurred.

"Enjoying it all?" Naruto asked coming up to him, and staring.

Deidara smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing, Dara. Your painting's open."

"Huh?"

"I know you've been waiting to admire yourself. Go ahead."

Deidara smiled brightly and walked over, smiling at the painting. Those were his fears, his hopes, everything that had happened in his life...in that one painting.

He hoped people understood. This was not just some paint and platter. It was a story. It was an experience.

Next to Deidara's painting must have been the second most spoken about piece of work. And Deidara admitted, it was indeed beautiful. So beautiful, he could hardly explain it. He knew for sure it was a sculptor. A puppet more precisely. Of course, it looked deathingly close to any human, but this puppet was so….so fucking beautiful. Maybe it was colors.

The art was coloured glass sculpted by high power water jet, then formed into a mosaic that invited the curiosity of the mind. The flowing blues and greens could be so many things, perhaps like a fading dream it is what people wanted it to be. For Deidara, it was fish in cool waters, swimming freely in their own salty utopia. Maybe that's because He'd love to dive right in with them and feel the soft currents moving past his skin, his hair moving like deep blond kelp. Frankly, he got lost every time his the eyes fall on this piece. It was a place to escape into without leaving these walls.

"Hey." Someone called.

Deidara's eyes turned toward, Sasuke who stood across the balcony with Kakashi. The man raised his glass of wine. "Kudos to you. You're the talk of the night."

Deidara smiled, raising his glass as well.

Sasuke smiled. "Hn." with that he walked away, admiring everything else.

It was only at that moment, when Deidara seemed ready to turn back to his work when his eyes stopped by the stairs.

Two men were walking up speaking to one another, their hands in the pockets of their suit pants. The one toward the left looked younger than he. And he had some sort of weird painting upon his face. Still, Deidara didn't judge the man for expressing himself.

The one on the left however. Although he was looking away, Deidara could tell he was gorgeous. His grayish brown eyes were hazy and his red vivid hair was mousy.

Almost as if feeling someone stare at him, the man looked over to Deidara, making a blush spread across the latter's face.

And yet, he didn't look away. And the man continued to stare at him. Eventually, the blond smiled softly, toward the ground, his eyes then finding his painting.

He stood alone for more then ten minutes or so more.

"It is beautiful." Someone spoke.

Looking back, Deidara watched the mousy haired man as he walked toward. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"You should look at the painting, un." Deidara muttered softly.

The man blushed. "Yeah. Sorry. You're just...you're really pretty." he took some time to admire the painting. "I always loved stories told in art."

"Stories?" Deidara questioned.

"Of course. This is someone's life. It seemed forged in unhappiness, but there's hope."

Deidara looked down toward the ground to smile.

"I knew it was yours." He looked back up, shaking the man's hand. "I'm Sasori."

"Deidara."

His voice didn't match how beautiful he was. But, still Deidara loved it. The low rumble of his voice was comforting as it wrapped around Deidara and carried him off to a world where sound was the power that could change everything wrong in the world.

It boomed across the sky. He could listen to it all day. It was a voice to sink in as it wrapped you up. Yet, vibrating with power and command. It was a voice with authority. And Sasori saw the blush before Deidara could hide it.

A kindly laugh shook the ground like a storm.

"How do you feel about mine?"

"Where is it?" Deidara remarked.

"The puppet."

His eyes widened. "It's beautiful."

"Really. He kind of looks like a hideous creatures."

"It's the colors that make him beautiful."

He and Sasori looked toward one another and the blond laughed softly, once again looking back down.

"You're cute."

Deidara looked back up and unmistakably, his eyes met the form of Naruto across, giving him some sort of flamboyant thumbs up.

Sasori looked back and laughed. "That your brother?" He questioned.

Deidara blushed deeply, somehow knowing Naruto would find a way to embarrass him. It was good to be loved by a family and loved in return. So he smiled softly, his eyes closed, knowing that Sasori's dreamful eyes stared at him the whole time. He'd never even felt so beautiful until the man came over. "Something like that."

 **And that's the chapter guys. I think Deidara's recovered well, don't you all? If you look at it, Naruto has been caring for him for at least a year. I hope you all liked the excerpt of my new story. And much love to you all.**


	13. Children of Men

**Children of Men**

 **Hm. Hm. Hm. I've read the reviews and there was only one reviewer that gave me reasons as to why I should end my story a certain. While reasonable, I believe I'll just stick with the ending I came up with while all of this was going down. Nevertheless, I appreciate everyone's opinions and hopes for this story.**

Naruto licked his lips as he stared at his board before him. "This makes no sense." He told Sasuke.

The raven just nodded absentmindedly as he continued filling out paperwork for Itachi's big appointment later on. It would determine whether or not his brother was suitable for surgery and what surgery they'd provide.

"It's Chaos Theory." Naruto continued as he erased his large equation and began again. "It's a branch of mathematics focused on the behavior of dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions. 'Chaos' is an interdisciplinary theory stating that within the apparent randomness of chaotic complex systems, there are underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, fractals, self-organization, and reliance on programming at the initial point known as sensitive dependence on initial conditions."

Sasuke nodded once more, biting his lip as he looked up toward the door, where Itachi liked measuring his height. "Yeah, babe. Chaos is good."

"But not here, Sas. My math doesn't represent the Butterfly effect."

"How so?" Sasuke questioned, staring at part of the application where it asked ' _How has applicant shown signs of improvement?_

"The effect describes how a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. However, my mathematical solution is too perfect. It's not wrong and therefore does not express chaos theory."

"Uh huh. Yeah, Naruto. I know."

Naruto growled as he once again created a perfect solution. "Damnit. I can't get this wrong."

"And you want to?"

"Yes. I'll know it when I see it. When the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future. That's when I know my math is wrong."

"Maybe you shouldn't use math, love."

"But I need to, Sasuke." Ignoring Sasuke's interruption of 'done' as the raven finally looked to him. "I'm a mathematician. And Mathematicians can do everything. Mathematicians won the war. Mathematicians broke the Iwagakure codes…. and built the bombs. Mathematicians... like me."

Sasuke looked toward the elegant solution on the board and squinted at all the variables. "What were you talking about again?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation before looking toward the Uchiha. "You're doing this on purpose. You're trying to play innocent so that I can get turned on and have sexual intercourse with you."

"I tried." Sasuke muttered, walking over as Naruto grabbed his waist.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm just trying to understand this equation so that I will have the perfect amount of pages for my book. You know it's going to be released next week. I only have three days to make copies too. And Jiraiya-san's employer is very anxious."

"I know."

"When are you and Itachi going to his appointment?"

"In about four hours." Sasuke breathed out as Naruto lapped his tongue over his collarbone. "Will you make it?"

"Of course. I'm just going to show Deidara how to drive know he's been taking the train and walking too much?"

"He never learned to drive?" Sasuke asked, incredulous.

Naruto smiled sadly as Sasuke shifted so that his back was upon the the blond's chest. "Well….sometimes life doesn't work out. And everything that should be important is put to the side."

Sasuke smiled, unworried about his lover. Now that Naruto fully understood what love was, he wanted to keep passing it on. There was a different love he held for everyone, mainly Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara.

"You love him, don't you? Just like you love Itachi."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah."

Sasuke laughed too. "You got attached, Naruto. Deidara was just supposed to be a patient, but you made him a friend. Your best friend, I'd suppose. And that's why you're still trying to protect him. You know perfectly well Sasori can teach him, but you still insist on helping him with everything."

Naruto laughed. "You always seem to catch me. Even in my mathematical reasoning."

Sasuke turned once more, his obsidian eyes making Naruto blush. He thought he'd get over the beauty of Sasuke Uchiha one day, but it never came. The man was too perfect. His smile was soft with a hint of femininity, his strong bone structure was all male. Naruto let his eyes linger for just a fraction longer than was customary, his usual "test." Sure enough, Sasuke gazed back, unguarded and calm.

"Naruto. Sometimes, you don't need reasoning and numbers for life's lessons. You think so much, babe. That you're whole life has been based on equations."

"I enjoy reasoning."

Sasuke laughed loudly then, letting Naruto watch him. When the Uchiha calmed down, Naruto moved his head closer so their foreheads rested against one another. They closed their eyes, both their breaths shaking. "Thank you," Naruto muttered in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." The genius' voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Naruto's phone buzzed and he leaned in giving Sasuke a long kiss. "I have to go now. Tousan is coming to the appointment with you. I'll be there, believe it. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Naruto was gone. Sasuke sighed in content and walked upstairs, ready to wake his brother for breakfast and then get him washed for his appointment.

The bathroom light was on however and Sasuke opened it slowly. His eyes widened. "Tachi!"

In the movies, drowning was loud and splashy, someone yelled and waved their arms, dipped below the waves and came up in dramatic fashion while those on shore scrambled to rescue them.

Sasuke had more common sense to believe that. He believed drowning was quiet, their movements are subtle, they rarely make any noise at all. One minute their head was bobbing above the water and then it was gone.

Itachi lay in the water, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing. Sasuke grabbed his brother and yanked him out. The naked man fll over him, shaking and weeping.

His head was pounding, every cell in his body screaming for oxygen. Itachi kept fighting until he feel like his head was about to explode. He had to take a breath. So he did as Sasuke squeezed him tight, more tears leaving his eyes than Itachi's.

"I thought I could be a big boy. I thought I could take a bath and not worry you, brother." He breathed out as Sasuke grabbed a towel, wrapping around it around the older man, still holding him as if he'd lose him. "I couldn't sit up, Sasuke. I coulda drownded. Did you hear me? I coulda drownded."

Sasuke held his brother tighter. "Don't you ever try something like that again. I could have lost you, Tachi." his tears were heavy and the Uchiha had no idea why. Maybe he was afraid. Could he have lost Itachi? Or could he lose this Itachi after surgery?

"Why you crying, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, confused.

Sasuke laughed, bitter, happy, relieved, sad. "I love you. You hear me, crazy? I love you. You're my favorite thing in the whole world."

* * *

"Holy shit." Naruto muttered, clutching his seatbelt tight as Deidara lurched forward in the driver's seat. "Slow and steady, Dara."

Deidara looked toward his surrogate brother with concern. "Alright."

"Please remember that a force is any interaction that, when unopposed, will change the motion of an object. A force can cause an object with mass to change its velocity. Force can also be described intuitively as a push or a pull. So remember that the larger the force, the larger the speed and acceleration."

Sasori crossed his arms in the backseat. "Your reasoning isn't helping much smartass." He teased.

"Shut up, Sasori." Deidara scolded protectively, as if Naruto were a baby brother to protect.

"I was joking, love." Sasori smiled softly, knowing well that Deidara would defend Naruto, maybe until his dying breath.

"Don't tease him. There's nothing wrong with giving words of wisdom."

"Sorry." The redhead mumbled. But he knew the long haired man wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

"And put your seatbelt on." Deidara told him.

"Of course. I don't want you to kill me, babe."

"Saso-" Deidara cut himself off with a hug blush and an even bigger laugh. "You two are killing me." He breathed out. It made Naruto smile, glad that the man was living. And Sasori, having been told by Deidara about the past himself, smiled too.

* * *

Kakashi shook Tsunade's hands with poise when he met her. "I hear that you've been taking care of my client." The woman stated.

Kakashi nearly laughed. "No. My son merely befriended him."

Naruto smiled softly as Kisame bumped shoulders with him.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Let's get started. There's much to discuss."

Itachi was nervous. That much was obvious as he bit his fingers and thought, looking around constantly. Obito smiled softly and grabbed the man's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. You want something to eat?"

Itachi nodded.

"Come on then."

Sasuke sighed in relief when Itachi let himself be pulled away. "Tsunade-san, I was wondering if you researched any possible solutions, for lack of a better word, for Itachi's condition."

The medic nodded. "I did. But, I want to know why now, Sasuke? I asked you before because Itachi wasn't, and still isn't, so bad in his condition. But you refused."

"He's grown. I didn't request this. Itachi did."

Tsunade nodded with hidden pride. "I always knew he would. Anyway, after observing and going through his files, Itachi is capable of a brain transplant."

"A brain transplant?" Naruto asked, now interested. "Those are rare."

"Please explain." Sasuke requested.

Tsunade stood, handing the raven a book. "It's a procedure in which the brain of one organism is transplanted into the body of another. However, in Itachi's case, we can do a partial transplant. Theoretically, a person with advanced organ failure could be given a new and functional body while keeping their own personality, memories, and consciousness through such a procedure. And all we need to do is transplant brain cells."

Sasuke shook his head. "Are there complications?"

"One of the most significant barriers to the procedure is the inability of nerve tissue to heal properly; scarred nerve tissue doesn't transmit signals well."

"So, why would I put Itachi at risk?"

"Hashirama Senju wasn't my grandfather for nothing, Sasuke. I know things other medics know nothing about."

Sasuke nodded. "So you said a partial brain transplant? Where's the transplant coming from?"

Tsunade bit her lip. "And there it is That's the problem. We don't have any donor's in Konoha and it'll take maybe months to find a deceased person willing to give to a mentally disabled man."

Naruto grit his teeth as Sasuke looked hopeful. He hated that, but it was real. Sasuke was Itachi's hero. He didn't have to be a hero everyone knew, and everyone talked about. He didn't need any supernatural power or a costume, and He didn't need to fight bad guys. All he had to do was be himself, fight the fear in Itachi, and he was a hero. Because the hero was always in him, and it scared Naruto.

"I'll do it." He spoke without bravery and fear.

"No." Naruto hissed instantly.

Sasuke turned and the two stared at one another for some time. "That isn't your decision to make, Naruto."

"It's not yours either There is nothing wrong with Itachi."

"You can't tell me that!" Sasuke hissed "You can't tell me how to raise my brother! If Itachi wants to be normal, then I-"

"Damnit, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, making the Uchiha jump. "I can't lose you!"

Naruto calmed down. "Kami. I just got happy, Sasuke. I've been helping everyone, Sasuke. But you, you can't leave Sasuke. You'll be brain dead, Sasuke. You'll be brain dead and I won't have you. These feelings I have for you can't end until my body ceases to function and my soul is released for whatever comes after. Even on my dark days my love for you rides underneath it all, keeping my mind from sinking into the mire that claimed me in the past. I know that however deep I fear I've fallen, you'll be there like solid ground steady me, giving me time to climb back into positivity.

I can't lose you, Sasuke. I can't. Please."

"I'll do it for him. I'll do it." Kisame muttered.

 **Just going to let you all think about this. I'm sorry it's so short and unedited. I've been busy and I was rushing on this.**


	14. After Many a Summer, the Swan Dies

**After Many a Summer, the Swan Dies**

Kisame sighed as he folded his clothing. His examination was tomorrow that would determine if he would or wouldn't be the donor to Itachi. If so, Itachi's surgery would be later that week.

The man turned toward the window, staring out the the early morning sky and the rain as it wept.

It fell in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying the droplets in wild vortices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It ran down his window as a thin layer, not as cold as it was in November, but without the warmth of summer.

He and Itachi used to love the rain.

* * *

" _I never kissed in the rain before." Itachi muttered. "And my tousan wants me home so we have to hurry."_

" _Tachi." The thirteen year old spoke in a childish manner, laughing softly. "We really don't have to."_

" _No, I want to." the pre-teen muttered. "Father says he always liked kissing in the rain. And Obito says it's cute."_

 _Kisame stared at the boy and shook his head. "Fine." Itachi made no move and he stared at Kisame, cold rain kissing his cheeks, which were reddened._

" _Tachi." The boy hissed playfully._

 _The Uchiha put his head down. "I don't know how to advance on it. I don't know how to kiss."_

 _Kisame sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's face. "You never kissed before?' Itachi blushed, opening his mouth to speak._

 _His expression was serious and Itachi wondered if the shark knew how weird it made him feel, how it made him want to feel every inch of his bluish skin. Itachi pulled his hand down and moved in front, toe to toe. Kisame rolled his eyes in that way he did when he was really happy but feeling too macho to show it and they kissed._

* * *

Kisame laughed softly as he grabbed a pair of his pants. He missed it all, he supposed. But now wasn't like that. Now he had to save his love.

The sound of the doorbell shrilled in Kisame's head. It was tinny and grating. It demanded that Kisame leave his work and go to the door.

Standing, the man once more looked toward the rain pouring.

The water droplets fell like they simply couldn't think of anything better to do. There was a laziness about them, as if they could barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity. If Kisame held his bare arm out of the window, the droplets would splatter on his outstretched fingers. They were large and hard.

He watched the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers. Anyone outside at this time of morning and in this kind of weather had a deathwish.

He opened the door, only to pull the shivering man inside. "Itachi!" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing out here? It's three in the morning? Get in here. You'll catch something."

Itachi's teeth chattered as he tried speaking, but only shook further. "I-I-I got over h-here cause I snuck, shark man."

"Shh. Stop talking." Kisame muttered as he led the Uchiha toward the fireplace. "Calm down. I'm going to get you a change of clothes and a few towels alright?"

Itachi only forced a nod as the Hoshigaki walked away. He didn't understand why Itachi did such silly things. He knew that he had to look out for him. He knew Itachi needed help.

When he returned, he halted by the door. Itachi wasn't shivering so much anymore, but he still looked cold, jumpy even. He had taken it upon himself to remove his clothing and sit cross legged, obsidian eyes staring into the fire.

It was one thing Kisame always, and would always, love about him. Itachi was never afraid to flaunt everything he'd been born in. Whether his skin scraped his bones or there were pudges of fat upon his waist and thighs, he loved his body. Every flaw and imperfection was sacred to him. And not even a rock to the head could change that ideal.

The man advanced forward and instead of handing Itachi the large shirt, he gave the man a large fluffy towel that draped over the entirety of his upper half.

Itachi smiled gracefully. "Thank you." He whispered and Kisame smiled too. "Could I..may I have some tea please? I'd li-"

"Oolong tea." Kisame recited from several years prior. "Just one spoon of honey, otherwise you take the healthy out of it."

Itachi smiled softly, looking down as the Hoshigaki walked away into the kitchen.

It had taken ten minutes for Kisame to return with two cups of tea. He handed one to Itachi, who smiled gratefully, and sat before.

He wanted answers. He wanted to know why Itachi would risk his life and his safety to come to Kisame at three in the morning and when the thunder was just coming in.

And it came like the prelude to a great song, impetuous rumbling permeating the air every bit as much as the sudden rain. At first it was a crack, violent to the ears, but after came a rolling sound that dissipated into the surrounding hills of Konoha.

Itachi didn't need to be asked. Still staring into the fire, he lowered his cup from his lips.

"I'm not going to lose you." He muttered.

"What?" The shark man asked.

Itachi shook his head to the point where his silky hair fell before his eyes. To hide something maybe. "I...I found out that you offered yourself in my brain transplant. And no."

"No what, Tachi?"

The Uchiha looked up sharply then, his eyes wet and angry. "No. I refuse to let you become the way I am now. Just because you want to be my hero. I'm not going to let you leave me. You just can't."

"Tachi. What about your surgery." Kisame tried reasoning. "Don't you want to be norm-"

"I am normal." The Uchiha cried. But it wasn't the tantrum he'd had before. It was a heavy cry as if he were just tired of everyone trying to fight for him. And no one ever gave im the option of fighting for himself. "I realize that I am.

But I'm not going to lose you. I'll wait forever to get a donor, but I'm not going to lose you, Kisame."

It grew silent. Ever since the accident, it had _never_ been his name. 'Shark man' was a necessity and although it was beautiful rolling from his tongue, Kisame was so foreign.

"I'm not going to lose you or Sasuke or Naruto. I'm not letting anyone go just because I miss the old me. I'll find a way. I'll find a way, I swear."

They sat in silence for a while. Sad, remorseful, and often, bitter.

"Tachi?"

"Yeah." The raven answered, his eyes not straying from the fire.

He scooted closer so that he was before the man, their folded knees touching. "I thought I'd be your hero. I thought that you'd forgive me for calling you a child. I thought you'd love me for bringing you back."

Itachi shook his head, a soft laugh almost moving the fire. He reached his hand up, holding it gently on Kisame's broad face. "Oh...I already loved you."

The first time, it had been scary for Kisame. Because the only Itachi he knew had the mind of a child. But this Itachi, one everyone but Naruto ignored, was a part of him not lost in the crash. This Itachi, Kisame was not ashamed to love.

And that unspoken bravery had led him and Itachi to his own bedroom as the Uchiha explored him, their clothing gone.

He didn't move. Itachi was exploring him; he could feel it in the way her fingers trembled slightly as he pushed his hair away from his face. His brave facade was crumbling, but he knew firsthand that the bravest were those who did things when they didn't feel certain. He watched Obsidian eyes dart around his features, saw Itachi take his bottom lip between his teeth while he steeled his nerves, and when he closed his eyes and leaned forward, the corner of Kisame's mouth turned up ever so slightly.

He let Itachi kiss him; he wouldn't ruin such a bold moment for the man, but despite every nerve in his body telling him otherwise, he didn't kiss back. He couldn't. He felt the Uchiha stiffen when he realized Kisame wasn't returning the affection and when he placed a hand on the pale shoulder, Tachi pulled back.

Tears stung the corner of his eyes and he watched the tip of his pretty nose redden. He was going to cry.

Of course he was going to cry. Kisame had done possibly the most boorish thing he'd ever done in his life. Not kissing his love back. What greater insult could he have bestowed upon the raven?

"It's not you," he whispered. "I swear it is not you," he repeated, his calloused hands cupping Itachi's chin. "For fuck's sake, if I've lost my faith, you are the proof that Kami does do wonderful things. You are everything, everything that I don't deserve."

Itachi nodded, making his move to continue. Before he kissed the Hoshigaki, he halted, his lips hovering over the others.

"What's wrong?" Kisame questioned.

Itachi smirked, not devilishly, but crooked. "I...I don't know how to kiss."

His breath stopped for a moment and Kisame sat up, grabbing Itachi onto his lap. Instead asking the man if he really remembered, he played along. "You never kissed before."

Itachi only shook his head as KIsame laughed softly and kissed him.

With ease, he'd successfully turned Itachi over so that the pale man straddled him close. He cupped Itachi's small nubs like he'd done before, gently brushing the nipple with his thumb.

And still, the gentle touch was enough for Itachi to arch his head back with a soft whine. Enough for the raven to tighten the lock of his legs and bring Kisame even closer, no living matter between their sweaty bodies.

He groaned as he felt himself harden. Itachi blushed deeply and moaned softly.

Kisame bushed himself against Itachi's thight ins an teasing matter and it wasn't long before he's positioned himself before Itachi's entrance, poised to enter.

Itachi nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around the pale blue neck as if he'd fall down down down.

With his own hands, he guided himself in, pushing in just enough to wet the tip in Itachi's sweat.

Pulling out, he pushed in once more, holding it there. He pushed in further.

Kisame smirked as Itachi moaned over the booming thunder above the home. So, he slid his length in slowly. Teasing. When Itachi growled softly, the man pushed in all the way until he was pressing against the wall.

He was hard, pressing against the raven's walls and holding it there.

Shifting his weight, he rotated his hips slightly, like piloting a ship, inching the wheel around so the rudder shifts.

Looking down finally, the man watched in amazement at Itachi put a hand in his. To stop the squealing, moaning, whining, screaming. Whatever it was, Itachi made it sound good.

So while his length repeatedly kissed the pale man's prostate, he reached forward, pulling the fingers from the other's mouth.

"Don't do that." He managed to let out. "I want to hear you, babe."

* * *

"Naruto. Now that Kisame isn't going to the hospital anymore, I want a CAT scan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend the next morning. Sasuke was still asleep, Deidara was out with Sasori, Obito and Kakashi went food shopping, and Kisame had went to work.

It left Naruto and Itachi to themselves, which neither minded. Itachi figured he hadn't been able to spend much time with his best friend and Naruto needed advice with his book cover.

While he wrote, Itachi sat reading some old book he'd found around the house.

"A cat scan? You mean an X-ray image made using computerized axial tomography?"

"Yeah. One of those."

At a lost for words, Naruto came to sit next to his friend in concern. As soon as he sat, Itachi yawned and laid his head upon the blond's shoulder.

"Why would you like a CT scan?"

"I've been reading and I'll need you to explain something to me."

"Uh-huh."

Itachi sat the book on Naruto's lap and curled his legs on the couch, speaking slowly, but surely. "I was reading this medical book on brain analrisms."

In spite of himself, Naruto snorted, making Itachi blush and hit him. "I'm sorry, Ita. You mean an aneurysm."

Itachi laughed too. "Yeah that. The book says that it's weak area in the wall of an artery that supplies blood to the brain. In most cases, a brain aneurysm causes no symptoms and goes unnoticed. In rare cases, the brain aneurysm ruptures, releasing blood into the skull and causing a stroke."

"Yeah" The blond nodded in understanding, staring at the photos of how blood stops flowing toward the brain.

"But, in the rare rare cases, it said that sometimes, the aneurysm can cause a lack in development. Sometimes, it's called a flashback killer."

"Flashback killer?" Naruto once more raised a brow.

Itachi pointed to a picture on the page where a male human stood next to a child human. Although different in size, both were doing to same things, situating that their minds were the same. "It makes you mentally disabled I suppose, Naruto."

Naruto looked toward Itachi, only staring at the top of his silky hair. "Kami." He whispered in realization.

Itachi looked up then. "What?"

Naruto smiled, standing as he grabbed his jacket and threw Itachi his sandals. "You're a genius, that's what?"

Itachi smiled at the praise, but it dissipated as Naruto pulled him off the couch and out of the door. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. We're getting this CT scan now to find out if this is true, which most likely it is approximately 150 percent true." Naruto told his best friend. Excited, hopeful.

* * *

"You're right, Naruto." Tsunade stated in awe as she moved in her chair. A few nurses were around and Naruto wanted to ask them to leave, so to not scare Itachi when they removed him from machine.

"Not me." Naruto stated proudly. "Itachi figured it out all by himself. He read."

"He's a smart kid, despite his illness."

Naruto bit his lip. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hiss. He wanted to curse her and tell her it wasn't an illness. It was a gift. But simply, as a man would, he shook his head.

A soft knock on the door and Sasuke walked in, coffee in his hands. He'd come to the hospital faster than anything.

And yet, he'd left the room when Itachi went in the machine to ease his nerves. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Itachi to be right.

Before he asked, Naruto looked toward him and gave a simple nod. His smile was of soft relief and he blinked his tears away as he came to sit next to Naruto.

Itachi kicked his legs. "Can I come out now?" He sang, as if to rally say 'ready or not, here I come.'

Tsunade grimaced softly at his behavior and Naruto laughed loudly. Pressing a button, the plate Itachi lay on began moving outside of the tube that scanned his brain.

Itachi sat up, happy and hopeful. "Well?" He whispered.

"Your solution was correct, Ita." Naruto stated.

"How soon can he have surgery. And how will it go."

"Luckily, I've dealt with many aneurysms before." Tsunade began. "I wish I would have noticed sooner that there was no real problem. Itachi would have been back to normal three tears ago."

"That's not good." Itachi sulked. "I wouldn't have made friends with Naruto."

THe blond teasingly raised a brow. "What? If you think that you can avoid me like the plague, you're mistaken. Chances are, if everything is based on Nash equilibrium, we would have found a way to be friends. We would have chosen the best possibility with no relation as to how-"

"Naruto." Sasuke half whined, half teased.

Naruto simply smiled. "Sorry. Please continue, Tsunade."

"Aneurysms are easy to fix. With Itachi, Endovascular repair, most often using a coil or coiling and stenting, is a less invasive way to treat some aneurysms.

During the procedure, Itachi may have general anesthesia and a breathing tube. Or, he may be given medicine to relax him, but not enough to put him to sleep."

"He should be asleep." Naruto stated aloud, watching as Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade wrote in her clip. "Okay. A catheter is guided through a small cut in your groin to an artery and then to the blood vessel in your brain where the aneurysm is located. Contrast material is injected through the catheter. This allows the surgeon to view the arteries and the aneurysm on a monitor in the operating room. Thin metal wires are put into the aneurysm, which then coil into a mesh ball. For this reason, the procedure is also called coiling. Blood clots that form around this coil prevent the aneurysm from breaking open and bleeding. Sometimes stents are also put in to hold the coils in place. During and right after the procedure, you may be given heparin, which prevents dangerous blood clots from forming."

Sasuke nodded, happy that it didn't sound so life threatening. "And how soon?" Although he didn't want to rush.

"This surgery is fast. Which is why we can do it this week."

Itachi smiled big and nodded. Naruto and Sasuke watched him in awe and nodded too, agreeing with his choices.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he hung up the phone with Jiraiya, who'd told him that they finished making the copies. All they needed was a chosen book cover so that they could start making those.

"Why are you in Deidara's art room?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto looked around. "He allowed me to send in a small work for the cover of my book."

Sasuke hummed and began looking around too. "What kind of drawing are you looking for?"

Naruto smiled. "Something that reminds you of the human race, you know? Something like that?"

Sasuke nodded. "What about this one?" He pointed.

Both men stared at the small painting. It was simple. A simple painting of a human body, different colors to signify the various aspects of the human race. But what kept them staring was the jagged edges of this human. One breast shadow to show that it was female and a missing one to show that it was male.

The legs were crooked as if this being had been walking walking walking for so long. Maybe it needed a rest. But it stood. It stood and Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"You're perfect."

"Me? You want to use me on the cover?" Sasuke joked, making Naruto grin bigger.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Calming me down, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're the only one fretting about Itachi. He'll be fine, I know it. But it's good. It's good that I calmed you down. You ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Let's see him before he goes in."

The drive to the hospital was short and everyone already sat, saying that they'd seen Itachi already. He was only aloud to see one person at a time and his surgery began in ten minutes.

Sasuke went in first, taking five minutes to speak with his brother before coming back out and wiping his face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke smiled sadly, feeling silly. "I'll just miss this part of him."

Naruto frowned, walking to Itachi's room with poise. The Uchiha looked up and upon seeing him, smiled deeply.

"Hey." Naruto spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous." The raven admitted without hesitance.

"Don't be. You're going to finish this and you're going to be wonderful. Just as wonderful as you are now."

Itachi smiled thankfully. "How's the book?"

"It'll be out tomorrow."

"Does it have me in it?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he tickled his best friend's stomach. "Are you kidding? You've taken more than half the book to yourself. You know, everyday I watched you. Become wiser, stronger, healthier. It wasn't my plan to interview and observe you because I thought you'd give me nothing. But it was you, Tachi. You're the beautiful mind. No matter what _anyone_ has ever or will ever say. You're mind and other minds like yours are the beautiful ones."

Tears pricked at Itachi's eyes and he smiled big to block them. "I'm just... I'm glad you're my friend."

Naruto smiled, leaning down to hug him. "Me too. I'll see you in a few hours alright?"

Itachi nodded.

When Tsunade confirmed that Itachi's surgery was a go, they all waited patiently and calm, knowing the raven would be fine.

Naruto's phone buzzed and he looked down at his phone, seeing Jiraiya's name. When he answered, he spoke instantly.

"I have the cover. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"No no, kid. Not that. The name. You never told us the name of the book."

Naruto bit his lip then, as he'd never thought of names for his own book. Unconsciously, he thought of his past months.

* * *

 _He smiled, kissing Sasuke as they danced to no music at all._

" _You love me?" The Uchiha wondered out loud._

 _Naruto smiled devilishly and kissed his lover's fingers. "You know I do. I love every bit of you."_

 _Sasuke laughed. Carefree and happy. Unlike some time ago. That laugh was filled with his heart._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Itachi shook his head at the equation on Naruto's board. "I can't seem to solve it, Naruto."_

" _Think, Tachi. I know you can do this."_

 _Itachi bit his lip It was a basic equation, but after being out of school for some time, he was supposed to start on the basics. Instead, Naruto had given him an energy equation._

" _If Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared, the speed of light is 299,792,458 meters per second, and mass is 469 kilograms.."_

 _Itachi trailed off, writing on the board, when finished, he moved to the side. "Then the energy is approximately 1.4 X 10_ _12_ _."_

" _To the twelfth…" Naruto trailed._

" _Joules." Itachi finished. "Joules is the unit of measure for any energy."_

" _Genius." Naruto spoke, making Itachi smile._

 _Carefree and happy. Unlike some time ago. That smile was filled with his mind._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _You what?" Naruto questioned incredulous._

" _I forgive them." Deidara muttered at the kitchen table. "I'm not going to let my soul be tormented as I keep remembering my rapes and molestation. I forgive them. My fathers, the priest, the therapist, all of them. If I don't, I won't forgive myself."_

 _Deidara wiped his tears away as Naruto smiled sadly. "Dei, you're so brave."_

 _The long haired male cried then. But they were happy._

 _Carefree and happy. Unlike some time ago. Those tears were filled with his soul._

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"The name of the book?"

"Oh...um yes." He smiled softly. "The title is 'The Heart, the Mind, and the Soul: The Unexpected Beauty of Humankind.'"

There was some writing and then Jiraiya let out a soft laugh. "For a wonderful book like this, the title is perfect."

 **Ahh. ONE MORE CHAPTER. And before anyone asks, the brain aneurysm cannot actually cause mental disabilities. This is a fanfiction for a reason, people. Everything else is true. Anyway, please review.**


	15. Consider the Lilies

**Consider the Lilies**

 **Hi everyone. This is the end of our journey in understanding mental stigma and knowing that we aren't so different from the people who bleed the same. Although A Most Beautiful Mind is ending, this is just the beginning of All Quiet are the Roses of Thorns. That story will be posted in two days friends. Once again, it has been such a beautiful experience.**

 **Four Years Later**

He could never see flowers too many times. He could never tire of their sweet fragrance. Each one was a delicate bloom, no matter if it was a formal garden or a waste land. Their petals were delicate works of art and their hues were medicine for his mind.

Itachi supposed it wasn't only him that felt that way though. He and Naruto brought flowers into the hospitals and graveyards, sent them to express their love, planted them in their yards though they bared no edible fruits. Naruto spent a lot of time replacing them along the streets and as soon as they browned, more were brought in.

There was something about their beauty Itachi needed for his whole being, to be fully human, he wondered if they were all a bit like that. Without the flowers, it would only be concrete, and he thought the drop in temperature would freeze his mind.

And his mind was beautiful, Naruto always told him. Even if the surgery had only changed his mind and not his personality, Itachi's mind was still beautiful.

"Mommy?"

He tightened the flowers in fingertips so they would not touch his palms. Turning, he smiled at his daughter. Kasumi looked much like Kisame and so unlike other girls of her age.

Her skin was as pale as his, but it held a very light blue tint to it. Much like Kisame, her eyes seemed pupiless and her dark irises expanded all too much. At only three, Kasumi stood at 50 inches, ten inches above the average height of kids her age.

All in all, Kasumi was different. Like Kisame, she enjoyed fighting and was quite sadistic.

"Yes, love."

"Are we going to give the flowers uncle Deidara and uncle Naruto?"

Itachi smiled at the mention of his blond haired best friend. Even if his mind wasn't so odd anymore, he and Naruto couldn't and wouldn't be torn apart.

Naruto was there every second, meeting Itachi for tea and chats. He was there when Itachi was hospitalized again after fainting and Kisame had stayed there with him, taking Kasumi to his and Sasuke's house as many times as necessary. Not once did he ever ask for money. He took Kasumi with a smile and handed her back happy and fed.

During the years where his surgery was still a work in progress, Itachi could rely on him to tell him that everything would work out fine.

Then Kasumi's kidneys failed at just three. And it was Naruto and Itachi's turn to be the rocks. They had seen each other cry, seen the very foundations be kicked out from one another, and they were still men in each other's eyes, still 'brothers.'

There was no friend Itachi would walk into battle beside so willingly, but Naruto's fights were his and vice versa. One day, they'd be old men on a bench sipping tea and eating scones, before tottering with walking canes through the park.

Itachi held Kasumi's hand gently. "Come on, then."

* * *

"Now. It's a new spring semester." Deidara spoke softly to the room full of college freshman. All seemed so eager to learn as they sat before their canvases. "My brother always says that classes will dull your mind."

Sasori smiled as he came to stand near his husband. "But you shouldn't listen to any words he'll say about his brother. The guy's crazy."

Deidara hit him upon the arm, making his students laugh.

A student raised their hand. "Naruto-sensei is your brother, right Deidara-sensei?"

Deidara smiled and nodded. "And he's a genius, so everything he says is right. And this idiot here is my husband, your second professor."

"Do you really think this class will dull our minds?"

Deidara laughed. "Of course But hopefully this art course will teach you the beauty of life. In this course, art is going to teach you that life, no matter the obstacles, no matter the hardships, is beautiful." The students smiled softly at him. "Life is sacred."

There was a soft knock on the door and Deidara turned, finding Kasumi standing there with lilies in her hand. She lifted them up with her arms. "We brought you flowers before the show, uncle Deidara."

"Aww." He spoke aloud, going to pick up the small child as Itachi walked in. "See. Take my niece for example. When she was only three both her kidneys failed, but there was hope of course."

Itachi smiled. "That's right. I was going through lots of seizures and faintings due to my surgery and her father didn't have her blood type. But Naruto did. So he gave Kasumi a kidney."

"That's sweet." A female student awwed. "Is he your best friend?"

Itachi laughed softly. "Of course."

The students smiled sadly. Almost as if she knew the things that had happened. Almost as if she felt sorry for them. "Did he...does he really-"

"Yeah...yeah." Itachi interrupted, wanting to feel at ease on this day.

* * *

"Are we going to uncle Naruto now, mommy?"

Itachi shook his head as they got out of the car. "Not yet. He should be over though, lover. Come on inside."

Kisame sat on the couch folding clothes when they walked in. He smiled softly at his husband as Kasumi ran toward him, hugging him and telling him all about how they got to see Deidara and Sasori.

"And we got to bring them lilies and stuff."

"That's great, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Kasumi inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm feeling alright. One of uncle Deidara's students asked about uncle Naruto and how he-"

"That's enough, Sumi." Itachi interrupted. When they both looked toward him, the man shook his head sadly. "I'm going for a walk, alright?"

"Tachi…" his husband began.

"I'll be fine. Tell Sasuke not to worry. I'll be fine. I love you two."

"Love you too, mommy."

As Itachi left, he knew the gentle scolding would begin. Not too harsh to scare his daughter, but just enough to warn her. _You can't talk about your uncle Naruto's condition in front of your mother, sumi. He's…._

Itachi stopped thinking so much as he climbed the water tower, his go to haven where thinking got a bit easier.

It was sad, he supposed. And very queer. Very queer that the unhappiness of the world was brought on by small failures in life. Brought onto small men.

When Naruto gave Kasumi one of his kidneys, the girl became prosperous. She could play sports and breath properly and do all the things she couldn't before.

But Naruto couldn't.

Naruto's life ceased physically. There was no place people could find him now if it weren't his lab or library.

His daily jogs stopped. Lots of things stopped. The way he could use his legs properly without them collapsing occasionally. The way he could joke around.

Just months ago, the man had spazzed out onto the floor. Even with Itachi hyperventilating. Even with Kakashi sobbing and sobbing nonstop, Naruto still smiled. He'd woken up in the hospital hours later. When they'd told him that he'd have to use a cane to get by, the man just laughed softly.

" _I guess I gave Sumi the good kidney, right Tachi?"_

But it wasn't funny. And Kakashi said he'd punch Naruto's stomach if his kidney wasn't so bad.

And Itachi said nothing. Because he wasn't strong enough.

Naruto always said it was fine. When he tripped down the stairs and his legs gave out, and Itachi would fret more than the worrying Sasuke, he said it was fine. When he ran out of breath just from playing with Sumi, he said it was fine. When the students at Deidara's art school used to laugh at the way he walked, he said it was fine.

But, it wasn't really. If it weren't for Sasuke, Itachi supposed Naruto would be terribly alone. Because when Naruto would spazz and faint and fall and lose breath, Itachi would cry and feel guilty for not being strong enough and leave and worry. But Sasuke was there to be strong. He took Naruto to the hospitals and worked out with him and pushed him to move forward.

"Match in the gas tank boom boom."

The man looked down, finding Sasuke there already dressed, his pregnant belly rubbing against the rusty bars of the water tower.

Itachi smiled softly at his younger brother. "Match in the gas tank boom boom." He repeated Just as Sasuke smiled and placed his hand around a bar, Itachi shook his head "No, Sasuke. You shouldn't while you're pregnant."

Climbing down, Itachi hugged his brother. "You alright? You didn't fall or anything on your way, did you?"

"No...Kisame told me that you left and...are you okay?"

Itachi smiled softly. "Yeah...just thinking is all."

"Well don't. We know how you get. Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Naruto's fine. He doesn't worry about anything, you know."

Itachi shook his head. "I know. I worry enough for the both of us."

And it was true. Because Naruto's remaining kidney was the bad kidney, he often experienced the downfalls of life with it.

Sometimes, his face or ankles would swell. Or even his fingers and toes would go numb. That was the worst, because he couldn't really work in his lab. Sometime he would vomit until the point of hospitalization for an hour.

Itachi thought it was his fault. He should have been stronger after the surgery. He should have gave his daughter a kidney. Naruto shouldn't have gone through any pain. Shouldn't have changed himself.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on. You know he wants to see everyone before the ceremony."

* * *

Naruto inhaled deeply. When he didn't let out a breath, Kakashi, who had been fixing the blond's tie hit him light;y.

Only then did he breathe again. "Sorry, tousan. I'm so nervous. Now I think I should have written a speech. Goodness, I'm so silly at times."

Itachi bit his finger nail, his eyes straying from Naruto's cane to his alert blue eyes. "Please calm down." He asked with no emotion.

"I am calm. I just have nothing to say once I receive my award. I wish you didn't make me come, Sasuke."

The pregnant rolled his eyes at his husband. "Calm down. Just speak from your heart."

A bell rang and Sasuke smiled. "They're announcing your awards soon. Come on."

Naruto nodded and began moving his cane forward, letting Kakashi help him along the way.

* * *

"And now announcing the winner of both the Nobel Prize in Science as well as the Nobel Peace Prize winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto began to stand and Itachi almost stood too before the blond shook his head. "I got it, Ita. I got it. I promise."

The raven watched him before sitting back next to Obito.

And true to his word, Naruto made it up the stairs to the stage without falling or dropping his cane.

He took the time to adjust his microphone, earning a few laughs from the large audience. "I never expected to win a Nobel prize. A Pulitzer prize, yes, but not these two."

This earned a few laughs from the crowd and Naruto smiled. "I don't have a speech prepared. And my husband told me to speak from my heart, so here I go.

I suppose this is about my latest book. The Heart, the Mind, and the Soul: The Unexpected Beauty of Humankind. And I suppose I should start from the beginning. In school, I was never taught things about people like my best friend, Itachi Uchiha. In fact, I had to learn everything about mentally disabled people on my own because they refused to teach us things like that. And it wasn't because they couldn't.

I was just sixteen when I came to realize - first with astonishment, then bitterness, and finally with indifference - that intellect apparently wasn't the most important thing...not ideas, but the system; not freedom, but drill. I had joined up with enthusiasm and with good will; but school did everything to knock that out of me.

I'm an intelligent man. I know this because of my equations. But, there are far more people in this world then those in your old village. Or those next door. I'd never had a true friend before Itachi, but when I met him, I knew. He was the inspiration for my book. The reason I wanted to eliminate mental sigma. He was the reason this book was such a success. He was the mind."

Naruto laughed softly, looking down almost sad.

"And then I'd met the soul. Thoroughly broken and in need of a fix. I'd met trouble and trauma after just having a walk. I'd realized that life could only be as large as we made it. Or unfortunately so, as large as others made it for us. But there was light. There was light in a troubled man's eyes and I knew I didn't need reasoning or logic to realize that the sol was actually an organ. My brother Deidara had become a soul. A beautiful dove, everyone."

Deidara blew a soft kiss to Naruto as Sasori kissed the man's hand.

"When I first moved to Konoha some years ago, I'd met the most beautiful people in my life. And I suppose it's great to realize a beautiful mind and soul. But it is an even greater gift to find a beautiful heart.

I never knew that I could be taught. I knew everything when it came to vector fields and space and math, but I had no real intentions to learn about human contact. If you all could see my reactions when I first began to feel love. I was afraid. Afraid of a heart that had somehow kissed mine. And that same heart has given me a reason to come here."

Naruto smiled at his emotional husband.

"I've always believed in numbers, in equations, in logic and reason. But after a lifetime of such pursuits: I ask 'what truly is logic? Who decides reason?' My quest has taken me to the physical, the metaphysical, the delusional, and back. I have made the most important discovery of my career - the most important discovery of my life.

It is only in the mysterious equations of love that any logic or reasons can be found. Sasuke Uchiha, I am only here tonight because of you. You are the only reason I am. You are all my reasons. Thank you."

* * *

After tucking Kasumi in bed, Itachi began walking around the house, as if he'd forgotten something. He walked slowly into the kitchen and his eyes widened. Grabbing the sweet object, the raven left the house quickly.

He knocked on his brother's door and smiled when Naruto was the one to open it. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

Itachi pushed out the flowers. "Sumi and I were bringing flowers to you all today and I forgot to give you yours."

Naruto regarded him for a while; he and the flowers. Itachi's eyes were squinted and his fingers were in his mouth. Eventually, the man dropped his cane and hugged his best friend tightly, voice croaking as so many good memories passed over the atmosphere. "Oh, Tachi. You haven't changed a bit."

 **Well, I suppose that would be a good way to cut it off. I hope you all understood that happiness cannot just come to you. I also hope you realize that sadness cannot define how you choose to live life. Because in the end, it's not a sad story. It's not a happy story. It's a life story.**

 **Once again, thank you all for reviewing and be sure to check out All Quiet are the Roses of Thorns in two days. One more message:**

 **I only write because of you all. You all are the only reason I am. You are all my reasons.**

 **Thank you beautiful people.**


End file.
